Muggle
by Andolyn
Summary: WARNING chapter 28 has an R rating! Tale about a Muggle woman stranded in the middle of the Wizard Wars, finding her life turned upside down by the threats and treats of the wizarding world, and especially attracted to a certain grumpy teacher.
1. Meet the Neighbours

Don't own, J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers do.  
Don't make money from this, they do.  
Own not a penny, so don't sue.  
But please, beloved reader, please do review.  
  
Andolyn  
  
Tale about a Muggle woman stranded in the middle of the Wizard Wars during HP's fifth year. My personal take on how-it-all-might-end. Please consider this a kind of alternate universe from any official publication or future canon. Angst, adventure and romance. R-rating for use of swearwords and violence. Rating might change.  
You have been warned.  
  
  
  
Muggle  
  
1. Meet the neighbours  
  
  
"And -if- I do find that damn boy of yours.."  
  
"How -dare- you be calling my son names you- you- you"  
  
"trying to kill that wonderful bird again.."  
  
"you- you- you.."  
  
"with that shotgun you probably do not even have a licence for.."  
  
"you- you- you.."  
  
"I -will- go to the police and turn in the lot of you!"  
  
"you- you…"  
  
"You are not very original, now are you?" the petite blonde said, still not raising her voice, pushing back her glasses with her middle finger, her left hand at her hip. Behind the glasses pale blue eyes shot daggers at her new neighbour, one Mrs. Petunia Dursley. Bony and horsefaced, an ugly fiery blush on her cheeks, hand clenched into impotent fists, she raged at the younger woman, finally finding a fitting invective.  
  
"You harlot! How DARE you accuse my poor Dudley of anything! You! A person of utter misconduct- Lowering the neighbourhood fowling it with your presence! How -dare- you tell any of us how to behave- with you comings and goings in the middle of night…"  
  
"Oh hardly!"  
  
"Doing what ever you would please-"  
  
"Mrs. Dursley, you are very lucky I'm a -teacher- and used to repeating myself, but to you I will say this only one more time! If I -ever- see your son taking a shot on that white owl again, you will find yourselves knee-deep in court orders and fines and your precious Dudley probably shipped of to military school!"  
  
Ari looked up past the furious woman to a bedroom window on the second floor behind her. There was a boy behind that window. A pale boy with a mob of unruly black hair and brilliant emerald eyes. He stared at their bickering over the hedge separating their respective gardens, a sleight smile on his face and a sleepy white owl perched on his left forearm. Ari caught his eye. He waved a bit and she smiled a second, both gestures unnoticed by the ranting woman in between.  
  
Ariadne Philpot had never ever in her life met a family like the Dursley's. They tried their damnest to appear utterly normal while housing two extraordinary children. One was the size of a small elephant, the other fine boned and elegant, looking quite thin in worn out oversized clothing. At first Ari thought they had to be brothers- but Mrs. Dursley had quickly convinced her of her mistake- That was when she still thought of Ari as a kind-hearted but somewhat naïve young woman who still had to learn a lot about how the world really worked.  
  
So Petunia told Ari the fat elephant was her own well mannered perfect little bundle of joy called Dudley, and that 'other one' the poor orphaned relative they had graciously taken in.  
  
But the loud shouting matches between the 'Lord of the manor', Vernon Dursley, and the so called 'other one', had quickly persuaded Ari otherwise. She liked the dark hared child, who introduced himself as Harry Potter. He had looked at her oddly, when he told her his name, almost as if he half expected she would have some reaction to it. When there came none, however, he seemed relieved and extended his hand. Ari shook it over the hedge and that instant, she knew they would be friends.  
  
While the fat Dudley was humoured in every way possible but for the admittedly valiant tries of his parents to make him lose weight, Harry seemed to be totally ignored. The boy did not seem to be overtly bothered by this lack of attention. He worked around the house a lot, not unlike an unpaid handyman, and for the rest of the time he appeared to lock himself up in his room, studying.  
  
The Dursleys where quite annoyed when they realised their new neighbour was making friends with the boy. And when they found out about the work Ari did, she was treated to one of Mr. Dursleys bigoted tirades against anyone of non-European decent, especially those damned criminals who only came to the UK to steel jobs and houses from the British.  
  
"They lock up their wives in their homes and they do not even speak English! Toss them back into the sea, I say! Back to their unchristian countries with their heathen habits! And those so called political refugees- well, if they are criminals in their own countries, let them go hang in their own countries! They are smelly and filthy and not-like-us!"  
  
From that moment, something of a cold war had been going on between Ari and the Dursleys.  
  
And then Ari had found Dudley taking shots at a beautiful snow-white owl, apparently Harry's pet. It had been the last straw for the high tempered young woman and she had given Petunia a piece of her mind, while the whole of the Privet Drive backyards bore witness. Shame and anger warred on Petunia's face as she tried to talk down to Ari. Both next door neighbours hung on their every word, snickering, while the one on Petunia's side pretended to hang up the laundry and the one on Ari's side red a book sitting on a garden bench in the summer sunshine, holding the book upside down.  
  
Ari knew there would be hell to pay for poor Harry tonight, when his uncle got home. She had found out the Dursley's where somewhat afraid of Harry for some reason, so she did not think it would come to blows- but she would check up on the boy, she had already promised herself. Yet, when she went to work that evening, a little after six, she went away with an odd sense of foreboding that had only very little to do with what had transpired that afternoon. 


	2. Cry in the Dark

Don't own, J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers do.  
Don't make money from this, they do.  
Own not a penny, so don't sue.  
But please, beloved reader, please do review.  
  
Andolyn  
  
Muggle  
  
2. Cry in the Dark  
  
When Ari left the school building where she gave her evening classes, English for immigrants, she allowed herself a moment to stare at the multicoloured sky and dream away a bit. This time of year the sun went down quite late. The streetlights, already lit, were not of much use yet. But they brought Ari back from her romantic reverie when they blinked, sputtered a bit and then faded completely. Looking across the street where she had parked her little blue car, she saw that no home had any light and with a shiver she realised that there was a serious power outage going on. Hopefully not a city wide one, for that would mean no traffic lights- or would they be running on some emergency system? Anyway- she'd probably have more trouble than usual in getting home. Again, she experienced a very strange and cold feeling of dread- Quickly she got in the car and hurried back to Privet Drive.  
  
Ari had been right- the power outage was city wide and when she finally had reached the outskirts of town, it was nearly half past eleven. And she was lost. Down here in the suburb, all streets looked so frightfully the same to someone relatively unknown to the area, especially in the dark. So when Ari saw movement in the street on her right, she thought very hard of stopping the car, getting out and ask for the way. But it was late and New Moon and very dark, in spite of the clear star streaked sky.  
  
"Oh it's no use!" She muttered, stopping beside the pavement, rummaging the glove compartment for her map- When her engine died, a cry of pure terror split the night.  
  
Ari switched of the little light above the dashboard and froze. She heard a dull thud and again a masculine voice cry out in pain. Terrified, she turned around and saw to her amazement a dark monk like figure slide and roll over the street to the middle of the road, thrown out of the side-street she'd just passed, the one with the people in it, lit up by sparks and blue flames sprouting from his robes.  
  
Ari clasped her mouth with both hands in order not to scream. The person obviously needed no help. Somewhat dazed he scrambled to his feet and ran back to where he had come from.  
  
Another shout, angry this time and from another voice. This time the figure thrown out of the side-street flew out in a lazy arch, carried by a white bolt of lightning. Ari did not look back, started her car without turning on the headlights and drove on, quickly rounded a first corner and then a second, moving towards the other side of the street where her suspicions where confirmed. There was one man trying to get away from at least five others. Accompanied with odd hand movements and incomprehensible shouts, he pointed a stick at them that sprouted colours and lightening and darkness. Ari could not clearly make out what the hell was going on, but she did realise that five to one where a cowards odds and that the person trying to escape needed help.   
  
And that she was the only one available.  
  
She had to act quickly though. The loner received a blow against the head while she was wathing and went down. Suddenly Ari felt very cold and frightened, while the group touched their victim and bent over him.  
  
Enough was enough. Ari pulled up without warning, engine roaring, headlights blazing. For a moment the people in front of her stood there trapped in the light, robed in garments like death shrouds, two of them holding the half unconscious third up, while a fourth cupped the man's face in pale slimy hands- He almost looked as if preparing to -kiss- him.  
  
Ari hit her claxon as loud and intense as she could. Apparently disturbed by the racket she was making, they dropped the half conscious man and stepped back a few paces. With screeching brakes, Ari stopped as close to the man on the ground as she could get, and threw open the door at his side.  
  
"Get in!" she yelled.  
  
"My wand!" he answered cryptically, losing precious seconds in grabbing something from the street, and then throwing himself bodily inside the vehicle. The hooded figures had apparently gathered their wits together again and started after their prey. They neared unbelievably fast with effortless gliding strides. Ari put the gear in reverse and backed out of the street, with the stranger sprawled front to back over the passengers seat, his door still open. Without looking at him, Ari concentrated on the dark street, turned when coming to the road again and sped forwards for at least five minutes at top speed before she dared to halt the car. The man beside her looked miserable, hanging on to his seat with a death grip, unmoving and seemingly paralysed with fear. Gently she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Do you always drive like this!"  
  
The voice was smooth, indignant, and arrogant. But Ari could also hear the fear in it.  
  
"Only when I am trying to save somebody's life."  
  
Shaken, the man turned towards her. An unhealthy pale face, smeared with blood from an angry cut above his left eye and a huge bruise on his jaw, Slack shoulderlength black hair framed his features, making him look even paler. He wore jeans, a tweed jacket, a black turtleneck with a white bowtie. In spite of herself, Ari had to smile at that.  
  
It were the eyes that were truly astonishing. Pitch-black, penetrating. And frightened.  
  
He shivered and nodded.   
  
"My apologies- and my gratitude. Forgive me, but I have to-"  
  
The man scrambled to get to his feet and get out of the car. Ari was quicker, grabbed the door and closed it, locking the stranger inside. Before he could get out again, she was already pulling up, putting more distance between themselves and his attackers.  
  
"You, my dear sir, have to get yourself to a hospital and to the police. And I do believe you own me an explanation of what this is all about."  
  
Settling himself in his seat, trying to find a place for his long legs in the small car, he answered her in that same condescending tone of voice.  
  
"Nothing of the sort- And my gratitude does not stretch so far as to explain a curious mug- woman certain things that would endanger her!"  
  
"You know, I have the feeling I have just been insulted. There's some Kleenex in the glove compartment."  
  
The man tried to wipe the blood from his face with his sleeve and looked at Ari with a blank stare. Ari pointed.   
  
"In the glove compartment- a Kleenex to wipe clean your face with."  
  
The man stared in front of him as if touching anything would bite him. Ari sighed, blamed the mans odd behaviour on the blow he apparently had taken to the head and opened the compartment for him. He stared at the cavity, pulled out some Kleenex from the box and held the white paper against the cut. Gingerly he closed the flap, as if it was the first time he had ever touched one.  
  
"Please-" he started with some difficulty, "I need to go somewhere. There is a danger to someone from the D- er, creatures you saw attacking me. Please- I need to get to him!"  
  
There where a thousand questions rummaging in Ari's head- but she knew when to be curious and she knew when to shut up. The stranger had named the hooded men -creatures-. Well, they certainly where no ordinary people, nor was he for that matter. If anybody else were threatened by them, she'd better hurry.   
  
"Very well. But I would like to ask you for your name, if only to check whether or not you still know it after the blows you took."  
  
"I- Snake, John Snake."  
  
"Oh really? You know I find it quite tiresome to have dealings with an alias, don't you? So let's try again. My name is Ariadne Philpot. And you are?"  
  
The man closed his eyes for a moment as if reaching a conclusion. He took a somewhat firmer grip on the stick he was still holding and muttered something like 'o what the hell'.   
  
"My apologies- I simply do not wish to endanger you further."  
  
Ari merely raised her brow at that.  
  
Again he shrugged.  
  
"Snape. I am Severus Snape."  
  
Ari coughed. "Well that one -has- to be true. Where do you need to go?"  
  
This time it was Snape's turn to raise his brow and glance sideways.  
  
"A street called Privet Drive. Pass two streets from here, take a left turn, a right and left again."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Woman, are you deaf?"  
  
"No, 'Severus', but I happen to -live- there."  
  
"You know a boy named Potter?" the man hissed, suddenly fully alert again.  
  
"My neighbour- God damnit, he isn't the one you are looking for now is he!"  
  
Snape gave a nod.   
  
"Please hurry." 


	3. Privet Drive

Death's Angel, Owlet and Flavia (sorry, can't read Spanish), thanks for your reactions. They keep me writing.  
  
Don't own, J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers do.  
Don't make money from this, they do.  
Own not a penny, so don't sue.  
But please, beloved reader, please do review.  
  
Andolyn  
  
Privet Drive  
  
"Why have we stopped!" Snape asked anxiously. Ari glanced sideways at the man. It was a warm night, yet he was shivering. Ari narrowed her eyes. He was either feverish or going into shock- or perhaps he was wounded internally. This was -not- good. He clenched his jaw and gave her a wide eyed penetrating stare. Ari explained with a clear slow voice.  
  
"Privet drive is around the next corner. If there is something going on, like the way I found you, we'd better not be immediately noticed."  
  
Snape coughed and nodded. "You know how to think."  
  
Ari shivered. She got the impression she'd just missed something of importance- and slowly pulled up to round the corner. Privet Drive lay before them. Quiet. Dark.  
  
Ari's mouth went dry. Snape narrowed his eyes against the dark, alert, scanning the street as if he could find something amiss merely on scent. He pointed with his little stick.  
  
"Is that Potter's home?"  
  
Ari nodded while the car crept forward.   
  
"Yes- but how do you know?"  
  
"Just let's say, I have a hunch." he said softly in a low voice.  
  
  
The living-room window exploded. Shards flew like needles and knives, reaching as far as the houses on the other side of the street. A football fell amidst the glass without bouncing and rolled away. Angry green light fell over the street, lighting the scene for a second, paralysing Ari who could not stop staring at the ball. It was no ball. It was Dudley Dursley's bloodied and severed head.  
  
Some guttural sounds beside her made Ari look up at her companion, who's face contorted with fury. He apparently wanted to get out of the car an fumbled with the door. It jerked Ari back to what was left of her reality. In spite of the realisation that every second counted, Ari put her and on his shoulder and hissed.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
A woman screamed and ran from the house, the green light hit her in the back. The panicked sound was cut of immediately and she dropped like a puppet who's strings were cut. Curtains opened all around Privet Drive, a small figure backed out of number four.  
  
Bare footed, hurting himself on the glass, holding a stick like Snape's in front of him and dressed only in his blue, white striped pyjama's, Harry faced whatever demon was still inside.  
  
Snape tried to shrug of Ari's hand and pointed his stick at the door- he wanted out! Ari heard him yell something like 'moholora!', but paid no notice. She opted for the same trick she had pulled on Snape, pulled up suddenly and roared her car in between the boy and his home. Snape yelled angrily and apparently in some pain, tossed around as he was by the sudden movement of the car. Whatever he was doing went awry and hit the door on his side in the back of the car, which swung open. Somebody ran out of the house, both Ari and this hooded creature noticed each other too late and she hit him in the side. With an awful scream the man fell away from the car, slumping down, unmoving.  
  
"Potter!" yelled Snape. The boy reacted immediately and dove inside the car, pulling the door shut behind him. Ari wanted to get out to see to the man she'd just run over, but Snape took a painful hold on her wrist and yelled at her with such a commanding tone of voice she could not do anything but comply.  
  
"Drive!" he hissed. Ari stepped on the pedal and pushed it down almost completely and roared out of Privet Drive. In her rear-view mirror she could she flames leaking out of number four, and two other dark shadows pointing at the car. Without thinking and almost crashing the car, Ari pulled the wheel and soared around a corner, while both Snape and Harry bounced around, grabbing for something to hold on to. There was an explosion behind them and both Snape and Harry stared wide eyed through the back window at the angry sparks and flames coming from the road. Ari concentrated furiously on her driving, almost losing control of the car when the streetlights came up again.  
  
For a moment, Snape fell back in his chair, closing his eyes, pushing his hair from his face.  
  
"They've given up." he sighed exhaustedly. "They did not expect this and they gave up!"  
  
Shell shocked Harry did nothing but stare back at the flames now leaking over the rooftops.  
  
Snape turned to him.   
  
"Potter- How many where there. Potter! Answer me!"  
  
Harry faced him, but only stared at the man with dull, unseeing eyes.  
  
Ari threw a dirty look at Snape.  
  
"Leave the boy! Can't you see how shocked he is! He can't talk to you now! And put on your safety belt!"  
  
"What?" Snape snapped and stared at her as if she'd gone crazy.  
  
"Oh, forget it," Ari sighed.  
  
Sirens neared them from the front. A fire-engine, an ambulance and two police-cars sped in the opposite direction. Ari shivered. She did not want to think of the man she had hit. She did not want to hear Petunia's cry. Or see Dudley's bloodied face. She did not. But probably would for a long time. 


	4. Shards

Don't own, J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers do.  
Don't make money from this, they do.  
Own not a penny, so don't sue.  
But please, beloved reader, please do review.  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
Shards  
  
Ari just drove, literally going nowhere fast. She had to focus- get a grip on herself. If only for Harry. The boy just sat and stared. Shivering in his pyjama's, his feet bleeding from multiple lacerations caused by the shards he had trod on. The shards from the glass of the window of the front room of the house of the Dursley's. The dead Dursley's. A bloody head rolling over the pavement.  
  
Get a grip girl! You're near to hysterics- get a grip!  
  
Snape had slumped in his chair quite uncomfortably, coughing from time to time, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. Only barely conscious now the immediate danger had passed, eyes unfocussed glimmering dark slits.   
  
Something had to be done, and quickly, or she'd be driving around the outskirts of London all night. Since no-one was following them, she just stopped somewhere in another deserted street.  
  
In a drawling whisper, barely audible yet with a silken quality that made Ari listen and hear whether she liked it or not, the man beside her gave an order.  
  
"Don't stop, keep driving."   
  
Ari shivered. She wanted to obey. Both her heart and mind screamed at her to simply obey. Everything would by nice and dandy, if she'd just wise up and obey.  
  
These people had little sticks they used as wands. These people threw bolts of energy around that were deadly. She would not listen. She would -not- allow it! Ari took a deep breath, unclasped her hands from the wheel and got out, trembling. She left the door open and went to the back of the car. She noticed Snape straitening up, giving her a penetrating cold stare.   
  
Harry did not move.  
  
Almost cheerfully she answered.  
  
"In a minute- I've got a blanket and a first aid kit in the trunk. I take it you still do not wish to go to a hospital? Although the both of you surely could use a doctor- Harry is in a bad shape and I trust you are not much better-"  
  
"Woman- you are ranting. Please be quiet and drive!"  
  
Ari stood in the dark, hands above her head on the opened lid. She shivered, controlled herself with great difficulty, went over to Snape's side and opened the door forcefully. Then she grabbed the hapless man by the front of his shirt, pulled him up a little and bent down towards him, coming virtually nose to considerable nose. Snape gasped and gave her a startled wide eyed stare, while gripping the sides of his seat.  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up! I've had it up to here with your mystery and that -callous- attitude of yours! I want to know right here and right now what the hell is going on, who the hell you two are, who the hell and what the hell those bastards who murdered the Dursley's are and what the fuck I'm supposed to do with the both of you!"  
  
Snape took a careful, rather wheezing breath, coughed again, put his left hand over Ari's and gently tried to pry her fingers lose.  
  
"Madam-", he whispered almost apologetically.  
  
Ari shoved him back rather harder than necessary.   
  
"And who are you calling here a 'madam'!  
  
Again Snape coughed and brought his hand to his stomach. Ari's anger immediately evaporated and worriedly she asked: "And how badly hurt are -you-!"  
  
Snape gave Ari a rather sheepish look. "It's nothing, really. Look- that blanket is a good idea. You get it, I'll see to Potter. And than just ride north- I'll try to explain what I can."  
  
Ari folded her arms over her chest defiantly.  
  
"That won't do mister, you are going to explain yourself completely. Because what you so called 'can' won't be enough. Not enough for the risks I've been taking tonight and not enough for turning my world upside down, losing me my home and probably my job!"  
  
"Losing you your home? What sort of nonsense is that!" Snape snorted.  
  
"Well, those guys who are after you certainly don't look like the forgiving kind. And I have no interest in becoming a sitting duck!"  
  
"Oh don't blather- They do not even know -who- you are."  
  
"Yes they do-" Harry finally spoke in a timid and almost toneless voice.  
  
"Ah- Mr. Potter, so glad you've decided to join the conversation. And -how- exactly do you come to this far fetched conclusion?"  
  
Harry pulled himself up and forwards to hang over the back of the driver's seat so he could see Ari as well as Snape.  
  
"If they have not been watching my house or the neighbourhood, then they have probably identified Ari's licence plate. So she can't go back."   
  
"Licence -what-?" asked Snape, rather frustrated.  
  
"You don't even know what a licence plate is? In what kind of cave have you lived for the last one hundred years!" Ari, exasperated, threw up her hands and went to retrieve the blanket. Harry chuckled at the remark, in spite of himself. She heard the boy explain that a licence plate was a piece of metal with numbers and letters on it, attached both to the front and back of a car, and was used to identify said car and link it to it's owner. Snape sighed and glanced quickly at the back and Ari.   
  
"So," he said slowly to the boy, "I'd wager 'obliviate' is out of the question." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, furrowed his brow and then shook his head as if presented with an unsolvable problem.  
  
"Are we going to Hogwarts, Sir? She'd be safe there."  
  
Snape shrugged. "I suppose so…"  
  
With difficulty, Snape clambered out of the vehicle, opened Harry's door and motioned the boy to put his feet up the couch.  
  
"Potter, I have to remove those shards and splinters from your feet. I'm no madam Pomfry and it will probably hurt. But for now, I will have to do."  
  
"Wait." Ari cautioned him. "Use this."  
  
Ari gave Snape her first aide kit, a plastic yellow box with a big red-on-white cross on top. He took the thing in both hands, eying it curiously. He put his wand into one of the pockets of his jacket, opened the kit carefully and peered inside.  
  
"Bandages?"  
  
Meanwhile, Ari had walked to the other side of the car and was wrapping Harry in a thick chequered blanket, holding the boy and supporting him. Harry slumped back at her and shivered.  
  
"Just get on with it!"  
  
"What's this?" Snape asked, holding a small bottle with dark brown liquid to the light.  
  
Ari shook her head. "Iodine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Iodine- first he doesn't know what a licence plate is, now he wonders about iodine. Great kind of saviour you've gotten yourself, Harry. It's a disinfectant."  
  
Harry chuckled and shrugged. "It's a potion." the boy said, as if giving a clear explanation for Snape's interest. Then he craned his neck towards Ari. "Saviour?" He turned to Snape with large questioning eyes.  
  
Snape knelt on the street, pocketing the iodine and taking out his wand.  
  
"It would be a rather stretched coincidence, would it not? Me 'visiting' you on a night like this."  
  
Snape took one of the boys ankles in his pale hand. A well formed elegant hand with slender fingers and a strong grip. Ari could not take her eyes of that hand.  
  
"Now why," she muttered in Harry's ear to distract the boy, "do I have the feeling it would be rather stretched if your 'friend' here would be visiting you period."  
  
Harry chuckled, Snape glanced up at Ari with a dour expression but looked back again at Harry's foot and concentrated.  
  
And performed a small miracle.  
  
Snape waved his wand (definitely a wand now in Ari's mind) over the boy's foot, muttering something that sounded like Latin. While Harry hissed in pain, the embedded tiny shards and splinters of glass, wiggled themselves free, reopening the wounds. The shards hovered over the couch, moved toward Snape and he waved them away like a swarm of irritating mosquito's. Snape's soft voice whispered another spell and the wounds closed, leaving Harry's foot with tender reddened new skin. Apparently still painful, but whole.  
  
"Good Lord." whispered Ari.  
  
Again Snape glanced up at her, and for the tiniest of moments the ghost of a smile played on his lips. With somewhat more flourish he proceeded to treat Harry's other foot. Harry by now had his eyes closed, his shoulders hunched and was biting his bottom lip. Ari intently watched the proceedings and suddenly realised three things very clearly. Firstly, Snape, and apparently Harry too, was a creature of magic. Secondly, he had to be a -powerful- mage. And thirdly, he was showing off to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So glad you've decided to join the conversation" is a quote from the film 'Dogma', uttered by the Metatron aka Voice of God; a grumpy angel played by the wonderful actor Mr. Alan Rickman. Who also happens to play the movie-Snape, as most of you undoubtedly know (big grin and hug to every Rickman and/or Snape fan out there).   
  
Favila, thanks for your support! You to, Helen. Why a black turtle-neck and a white bow-tie? Well, I'd -like- to see Snape in a black turtleneck. I think he'd look quite sharp in one. But wizards don't know Muggle dress-codes very well, now do they. Hence the white bow-tie. Besides, the thing wasn't Snape's idea either….. 


	5. The Boy Who Lived Twice

Don't own, J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers do.  
Don't make money from this, they do.  
Own not a penny, so don't sue.  
But please, beloved reader, please do review.  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
  
The Boy Who Lived Twice  
  
  
"Al better now?" Snape asked as if bored with the whole situation. Harry did not seem to notice. The boy bent over to his feet and examined them. He touched them, winched and flexed them. He looked up at Snape and nodded. "Thank you, Sir". He turned to Ari and gave her a wide smile.  
  
"That was some fancy driving!"  
  
"Exiting eh? What is that on your face- do you have more wounds?"  
  
Ari stoke the boy over his forehead and revealed fiery red lightning shaped scar. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry- It's old."  
  
"Alright then, you should get some sleep."  
  
"Yes, but not quite yet." Snape, still at his hunches on the other side of the car, peered in. "Potter- what happened?"  
  
Ari held the boy a little tighter. She was curious as hell, but was it really the right time to question the boy? But Harry seemed to be made of stronger mettle than she'd expected. He shivered, and with a look of deep hurt on his face explained.  
  
"Death Eaters. Three of them. My Uncle had been mad at me so he'd thrown me in the cupboard under the stairs again."  
  
Ari indignant and heated, Snape in soft undertones and venomous, reacted both to that statement at the same instant.  
  
"He did what!  
"Thrown you where?"  
  
The adults exchanged a quick glance, silencing each other and brought their focus back to the shivering boy.  
  
"It's nothing really- He does that, did that, all the time."  
  
"Nothing my ass," hissed Ari. "If I'd known!"  
  
"Go on Potter," Snape encouraged.  
  
"Well- they came in so softly I never noticed them. My scar had been burning for days and I did owl Headmaster Dumbledore- you did get my message at Hogwarts, now didn't you?"  
  
Ari felt as if she was quickly losing track of the conversation. Snape nodded.  
  
"Hence my presence tonight."  
  
Something clicked in Ari's mind.  
  
"Owls- like, a carrier pigeon?"  
  
"Yes- Hedwig is very good, you know. Wonder where she is now though. She was hunting tonight."  
  
Snape pressed on. "Then she'll find her way. Now go on."  
  
"Well- because I was downstairs they could not find me. I woke up when everybody was shouting, Unckle Vernon was really pissed off, you know-. They were in the living room and then everything went so fast! One moment Unckle Vernon was shouting, the next moment they were all laughing and I don't know at what. Something about butchering pigs or something. And I heard furniture cracking and a lot of noise of breaking glass I guess, and fighting."  
  
Harry was near to tears now and choking on his words. Ari rubbed his back and kept giving Snape a lot of angry stares asking him to stop questioning the boy- did it really have to be now! On the other hand, Harry -had- to get this out before the experience could fester.  
  
"And then they must have cursed him and there was green light everywhere. I knew he was dead-"  
  
"Jesus!" Ari gasped.  
  
"Had nothing to do with this what so ever." Snape said wryly.  
  
Harry wiped his eyes. "I wanted- I so wanted to -help- them, you know. But I could not even get out of that damn cupboard without using magic. So I took my wand and opened the door and just stood there. And then Aunt Petunia passed me, ran outside, in her nightshirt. Awful pink thing- did you notice?"  
  
Ari squeezed his shoulders.  
  
"I jumped away from her- and the next curse barely missed me! If I'd be in the way- she'd be alive."  
  
Suddenly extremely intense, black eyes blazing a deeply emotional, furious fire, Snape pushed his torso into the car and stared directly in Harry's tear streaked face.  
  
"And you would be dead instead while the curse was -meant- for her! None of this is your fault, Potter. None of it. Don't blame yourself, not -ever-, you hear! You did not -ask- for this to happen, you could not have prevented it. Put the blame where the blame lies, by those who spoke the words and none other!"  
  
Mesmerised by Snape's slow yet heated voice and his intense stare, the boy calmed somewhat and even, strange enough, seemed to feel a little better. Perhaps Snape did know something about treating the traumatised child that had eluded Ari. While the tall man pulled back again, Harry continued. He had stopped crying and even seemed a little calmer.  
  
"I backed out of the house. They said things like 'there you are' and 'our Lord wants a word with you' and they were laughing. I went outside, my feet got hurt. And then you were there."  
  
Snape nodded. "You weren't feeling cold or nauseous?"   
  
"No. Why do you ask, Sir."  
  
"In answer to your call I was sent to investigate and got somewhat derailed by a handful of Dementors."  
  
The boy looked shocked at that. Ari wrapped him a little tighter in the blanket.  
  
"Fortunately for the both of us this lady Samaritan got to my aid and saved both our lives."  
  
Harry turned to Ari.  
  
"You've got chocolate?"  
  
"You want chocolate? Are you hungry? I could get you a snack somewhere- but-"  
  
"It's not for me."  
  
"We don't have time, Potter. And I'll be alright."  
  
Totally confused now Ari looked from the man to the boy and back again.   
  
Snape straitened from his crouched position and stretched his long limbs, shrugging his shoulders, trying to loosen knotted muscles. He looked tired. They all looked tired.  
  
"We should be on our way again." He said to no one in particular.  
  
Ari whispered in the boy's ear. "That was one hell of a thing, Harry. I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry gave her a sad grin. "Well, I lived. It's not as if that never happened before."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said," Snape half bent inside again, "we should be on our way!"  
  
"But wait a minute- You two are acting as if what happened tonight is something normal. Like things like these happen to children every day!"  
  
With a toothy grin Snape answered: "Don't you read your own newspaper? Things like this -do- happen every day. And to your children more often than ours I might add. Or have -you- been living in a cave for the last one hundred years."  
  
Ari shrugged. "Apart from the your-versus-our-children bit, touché."  
  
Snape stepped back again. Harry yawned and mumbled an apology. He was hardly awake anymore, though Ari strongly suspected he would not be able to sleep any. She tucked the drowsy boy in, who curled up like a shrimp on the backseat.  
  
"I'm going to make you sleep now." Snape said and Harry nodded. Again a wave with the wand and some Latin. Ari went to the wheel and Snape got in beside her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Llarian, I have been reading your 'Force of Destiny' up to chapter five now. Coming from someone who writes an exellent story like you do, a compliment on my style is very valuable and makes me blush. Thank you.  
Jo, slytherin girl and Angel_Of_Ice2, thanks for your kind comments. I hope to get out a chapter two to three times a week. That is why they are relatively short (for now). 


	6. Into The Night

Clap your hands and praise out loud  
Mrs. J.K. Rowling who wrote about  
Harry Potter and his crowd  
And owns the lot, please don't sue or shout  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
  
Into the night  
  
  
"North, you said?"  
  
Snape nodded, rubbed his hands and his left forearm.  
  
"How far North."  
  
"All the way to Scotland North."  
  
"That's all the way -way- too far for tonight."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"I've had a long day and I'm tired. If I fall asleep behind the wheel, I'll crash the car and be more deadly than any of those things behind us."  
  
The tall man smiled that tiny smile again. "If you trust me, I can take over."  
  
"Trust you? I would not trust you to walk me to the other side of the -road-, let alone to be my chauffeur."  
  
"That is not quite what I meant." Snape waved his wand over the dashboard and said in a clear voice "Momentum Hogwart!"  
  
The wheels of the car immediately started moving, without the engine or headlights coming on, silently, quickly, far faster than speed limits would allow.  
  
"Wow." Was all Ari said.  
  
"Relax. The spell will take the car where it needs to go."  
  
"Relax? I'm driving a god damn Herbie* for crying out loud and you are asking me to relax?"  
  
The wizard gave her a blank stare.  
  
Ari just put up her hands and gave in.  
  
"Never mind- but is our destination a logical one?"  
  
"Under the circumstances."  
  
"Would the men that attacked you and Harry think like that? Like if we can expect them to pop out of the woods somewhere along the road."  
  
"You are being paranoid."  
  
"And you're worried."  
  
Snape sighed and said with a sneer: "There is no safety until we are at our destination. Satisfied?"  
  
"There are no quicker ways than by car? I mean, broomstick, flying carpet? Something like that?"  
  
"There are no roads through -my- world that are currently unmonitored. Besides," he said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger, "there is the embargo on flying carpets-" He bowed his head and his long, somewhat greasy looking hair hid his features from Ari.  
  
"Right. Off cause. Excuse me, I just- forgot all about that one."  
  
Snape's shoulders moved conspicuously.  
  
"My, am I mistaken or did you really nearly laughed?" Ari asked kindly.  
  
Snape's head came up and his glittering eyes met hers. But the face was a careful blank again.  
  
"You have questions."  
  
"You have an explanation."  
  
"Ah- but you've already made conclusions."  
  
"Which are probably the wrong ones, and would be far easier for you if I'd take them for truth. For my own good and protection wise."  
  
"Potter and I are wizards."  
  
"My- I'd never guessed that about you and -Harry-."  
  
Snape tried to settle himself again in the car. But he still could not find a comfortable space for his legs. His arm seemed itchy, he unconsciously kept rubbing it.   
  
Ari smiled at the squirming mage.  
  
"Allow me." she said and pulled a handle at the side of the chair. It slid a back a little, giving Snape some more space and much needed comfort.  
  
"Thank you-"  
  
The word -again- was not spoken, but it hung in the air for a while.  
  
The car left the city for the highway, uncaring for traffic lights and passing trucks and other traffic left and right. Nobody seemed to notice.  
  
"You know, if you'd like to travel inconspicuously-"  
  
"Than what?"  
  
Snape was rubbing his arm again. He was definitely -not- all right and very tired.  
  
"Never mind. We could stop at some hotel, you know. Get a good night sleep and all."  
  
"I don't have much currency on me- Besides, as I stated before, we won't be safe until we are at our destination."  
  
"So should we not be travelling in a way that attracts less attention!"  
  
"Were not attracting attention."  
  
Ari stared out of the window and looked away. Well, Snape was right at least about the attention bit, none of the cars they passed seemed even to notice them.  
  
"I mean- well, you've put a charm on this car and we're going in a logical, expected direction- Won't we stand out a mile to your enemies?"  
  
"Perhaps, but they won't try anything as long as we are in the middle of traffic. And in spite of the hour, there always seems to be enough of that."  
  
"But, could we not go to some safe house in London? I mean-"  
  
"Woman- will you please -shut up-!"  
  
"No!" Somehow Ari felt a bit childish in defying him. She turned to Snape again and touched his brow. It felt too warm and a bit clammy. He flinched and pulled back."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"As I feared, you're running a temperature. I doubt if you are thinking straight."  
  
"I'm quite alright, thank you," came the sarcastic answer.   
  
"No- you are not."  
  
"Oh stop this nonsense!"  
  
"What's with the arm."  
  
"It itches."  
  
"Clearly. Are -you- wounded anywhere?" Ari realised something. "You are not suffering from diabetes, are you?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Well, you are not looking too healthy and Harry asked me for candy- I thought you might be running low on sugar or something?"  
  
"As said- I am quite all right!"  
  
"No, you are not!"  
  
Snape sat up now, a dangerous look glowing in his eyes. Ari smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Keep me awake?"  
  
"My, you're catching on now, are you?"  
  
Snape sighed. "Well, you are probably right anyway."  
  
"And still waiting for some explanation."  
  
"A long long time ago, there once was a very powerful bad wizard who used to kill all the little wizards and witches who did not wish to follow him. Then one day he attacked a family named Potter. The parents perished and the mother was murdered while protecting her infant son. That one." Snape pointed with his thumb behind him.   
  
"The very bad wizard was taken out by his own spell, reflecting from the infant and was presumed dead for almost eleven years. When he surfaced again, war broke out. Since most of my people are either too stupid, gullible or frightened to believe in the return of the Dark Lord, the only safe haven for those who -do-, is a school led by the only magician strong enough to stand up to him, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. And that is where we are heading right now. End."  
  
Ari gulped. "And no happy ever after soon in coming?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"I take it the school you are talking about is Harry's school?"  
  
Snape leant back again, crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes and grunted an affirmative.  
  
"Than why the hell was he sent back to the Dursleys!"  
  
Snape gave a bitter chuckle and snorted: "That is exactly the question I've been asking for the last past weeks-. But even good old Dumbledore wishes to keep up -some- appearance of normality. And keeping children over for their summer holidays does not fit the pretty picture of peace!"  
  
"And now the boy is on the run, his family is dead- whomever came up with this bright idea has a lot to answer for!"  
  
"Well- it's not a great loss."  
  
"Snape, if you would not look so- like death warmed over, I'd kick you out of my car for that remark!"  
  
He shrugged. "It's the truth. Potter might be rather shocked right now, but soon enough he will realise he's far better off without these particular relatives. And I'm glad something like this happened."  
  
"You basterd, how dare you."  
  
Snape turned his black eyes on her.  
  
"Haven't you been listening at all? Most of my people do not believe anything's amiss. After tonight's occurrences they have preciously little choice. At least we will have a chance in pulling our resources now- protecting ourselves."  
  
"With -my- people caught in the middle!"  
  
"I'm afraid so- or at least the few muggles who know about this. They are in danger, it is true. But thank the fortunes the Dark Lord's forces are by no means strong enough -yet-, to wage an outright war. He is still forced to act covertly."  
  
"So I have noticed from what happened tonight! Covertly indeed! My government should be warned!"  
  
"They will be. But what can they do? Sent in tanks against magic? Panic the general populous? The following chaos would be totally uncontrollable and work only in favour of Voldemort!"  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"The Dark Lord."  
  
"This is not happening."  
  
"Well it is. And if -you- want to survive, get used to it. There are dangerous times ahead and you are heading for a places not exactly forgiving or kind towards your sort."  
  
"Muggles, you mean. Are you wizards -that- bigoted?"  
  
"The ones who follow Voldemort are- and many of the rest considers your kind either a threat, a nuisance or something with a little more intelligence than a chimpanzee."  
  
"Oh brilliant! And what do you think?"  
  
Snape fell silent for a moment or two, regarding her. Then hesitantly he answered.  
  
"I- I think I owe you both my life, and my sanity. The beings you saved me from are called Dementors. Once, they seemed to be on our side. But what my Headmaster already expected to happen has apparently happened and they joined forces with the Dark Lord- If anything, I have to get this bit of information back to Hogwarts- do you understand?"  
  
"Only half of it. What do those turn-coats do?"  
  
Snape chuckled at that.  
  
"If they get the chance, they literally suck out your soul."  
  
"Dear god!"  
  
"Only being near them is enough for one to be sucked dry of all happiness. Good memories evaporate." Snape sighed.  
  
"The antidote to their influence, is chocolate."  
  
Ari grinned again. "Now you -are- kidding me."  
  
"No, it's true, I swear. To be completely honest, I could use some."  
  
"Well, if we pass a gas station that is open, I'll get you some."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
"Don't doze off now, keep talking."  
  
"Now why would I want to do a thing like that."   
  
"Because I do not know how to keep this car in control, or how to act should we be attacked."  
  
"That won't happen."  
  
"Nevertheless!"   
  
"Alright then! So why don't you tell me something about -yourself-!"  
  
Ari shook her head, but started in spite of misgivings.  
  
"There isn't much."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* This is a reference to the 1969 Disney movie "Herbie, the Love Bug" a Volkswagen, type 'bug', with a mind of his own. The car was able to act independently from human interference. The film was made as a funny feel good movie. There were about four sequels released about the car, up until the early eighties. Since Ari is in her early thirties, the reference, while driving in an enchanted vehicle, makes perfect sense to her. 


	7. Teachers

Clap your hands and praise out loud  
Mrs. J.K. Rowling who wrote about  
Harry Potter and his crowd  
And owns the lot, please don't sue or shout  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
Teachers  
  
  
  
"Tell you about myself- Only if you promise not to fall asleep."  
  
"That boring a life?"  
  
Ari raised her brow at the once again reclining man beside her. She sighed and decided that his rudeness was habit to him. A bad habit, but nothing personal towards her. Merely a way of talking- doing things. Well, she hoped she was right and decided he would -not- get to her with his attitude.   
  
"Well, I'm thirty-three years old. I teach English to people who come from abroad and do not or hardly speak the language."  
  
The comment perked some interest.  
  
"You are a teacher?"  
  
Ari nodded and Snape frowned. It was almost as if she saw his mind at work, filing the information she gave for future use.   
  
"And I like to teach, I really do. It's quite satisfying."  
  
Snape harrumphed at that comment.  
  
"You don't agree?"  
  
"Depends on the level of intelligence of the students. Or better put, their usual lack thereof."  
  
"O hogwash. I like it when I can make a struggling student succeed. By the way, you say that as if you have some experience with students."  
  
"I'm the Potions Master at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What 'ah'?"  
  
"Hence the interest in my iodine, as Harry noticed. Which you nicked, by the way."   
  
Another careful smile that quickly evaporated.  
  
"So what does a 'Potions Master' do?"  
  
Snape turned his head towards her and sounded somewhat exasperated.  
  
"Teach 'potions'?"  
  
"Alright, alright, I deserved that one. But what does that mean? Are you like a chemistry teacher or something?"  
  
"Hardly. Chemistry is a crude so called 'science', dealing with mere matter. While I, on the other hand, instruct my students in a precise and methodical form of art."  
  
"And proud of it."  
  
"Naturally. It's- quite an amazing thing, what some potions can do. For instance, I know a few that could have healed Potter's feet quite painlessly and completely."  
  
"How practical." Came Ari's dry comment. "But you don't carry them around, do you."  
  
"Many are most volatile- besides, the bottles would not fit in your kind of yellow boxes."  
  
Blackness, orange streetlight finding is way into the small vehicle. Snape's features stood out sharply one moment. Darkness again. In the distance the yellow light of another road winding it's way westwards. The hypnotic pattern broken by yet another dark form they passed. A large red Mercedes, grey in the orange light, it's occupant holding a phone to his ear, hunched over his wheel and peering ahead. He paid the little blue car no notice.  
  
"I like to paint. It's a rather serious hobby- I hope to become a professional artist one day. You've got any siblings?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
The two quick changes in subject took the wizard a bit by surprise.  
  
"Brothers, sisters?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Now that -is- an interesting answer."  
  
"You find your relatives interesting?"  
  
"I like my sister's children. I find it's a lot more fun to be somebody's aunt than somebody's mother. Spoiling those kids a bit is fun. Changing diapers is not. And you?"  
  
Another grunt.  
  
"Do you have any children?"   
  
"Spare me, no."  
  
In the light of the next orange beam, Ari studied Snape's hands. Magical long fingered hands.. No jewellery.  
  
A muffled sound, almost like someone's stifled laughter, was heard from the back.  
  
Ari bowed a little conspiratorially towards Snape, who bent his head toward her.  
  
"You know, I think some-one just woke up." And damn the kid for it!  
  
"I think that this some-one better refer himself from further unarticulated comment!"  
  
With that said, Snape twisted in his seat and peered through the dark at the still form on the backseat.  
  
"You should have slept a little longer with that spell over you."   
  
It sounded almost like a reprimand.  
  
Black. Streetlamp and an orange glow. Darkness again. And again the flash of the electric light.  
  
Harry peered out of the covers and sat up, looking at the wizard rather sheepishly and a bit embarrassed. Ari too had turned towards him.   
  
"You know, boys, I think it's time for a pit stop. I think we could do with stretching our legs for a bit. I know I could. And I am hungry."  
  
Ari felt more than saw Snape flinch at the 'boys' comment. He shook his head. "We would do better to press on. We can eat later."  
  
Harry looked helpless at Ari, while Snape turned again.  
  
"And I need to go to the bathroom." She said to Harry, who smiled somewhat relieved at her.  
  
Snape gave her a disapproving look as she settled in her seat again.  
  
"I told you I do not have much of your money on me!"  
  
Smiling sweetly like a Barbie-doll, Ari faced him off.  
  
"Oh my dear man, you are so wonderfully old-fashioned." Hardening both her posture and voice she continued: "I'll pay!"  
  
Snape glanced at her, somewhat taken aback, Harry chuckled behind his hand and Ari scanned the road signs for a gas station or someplace to eat.  
  
"Sir, could we not simply have taken The Knight Bus?"  
  
"Out of commission."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Throwing his head back, Snape answered.   
  
"I took the bus to get to London. I made it stop not too near your house. And you were right about being watched- The moment I got off was the moment the Dementors jumped me. Fortunately I was the only passenger."  
  
"And the driver- the conductor?"  
  
With a hint of sadness in his voice, Snape replied softly.  
  
"Believe me, you do not wish to know."  
  
The three went silent for a while, until suddenly Ari perked up.  
  
"Snape- in a few minutes we'll come up to a gas station that is open. We will have to leave the road"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I'm clairvoyant."  
  
"No really!"  
  
"See those signs, beside the road."  
  
"Ah, yes. Well. They had to be there for some reason."  
  
"We're pretty clever with things like that, us Muggles."  
  
"And proud of it."  
  
"Naturally. It's really amazing, you know. You read our papers and seemingly know something about the wrongs of my so-called-kind, but you know nothing about real life and simple things like iodine or road signs."  
  
Snape shrugged. "In you papers, especially the more sensational ones, one often finds remarks referring to the magical community. When your so called dreamers or lunatics spot yet another Yeti, -we- know who has been careless again. We need to keep out an eye on the Muggles and what they learn about us and that kind of pulp states it plainly. But they are not exactly a detailed how-to guide on Muggle living"  
  
"You never took Muggle studies, Sir?"  
  
Icily, as if the mere thought brought a nasty taste in his mouth, Snape answered with a soft and clear 'no'.   
  
'Potions and Muggle studies?' Ari thought, shrugged and decided to let Harry's curriculum rest for the moment.  
  
"Well, you are really into our high-brow literature then."  
  
"I do like Shakespeare."  
  
"Which play do you like best, Macbeth?" asked Ari.  
  
"Anthony and Cleopatra" deadpanned Harry. "There is a snake in that one."  
  
"My, Mr. Potter, you surprise me with your literary tastes. I thought you more of a cartoon type personality."  
  
Ari did not have to turn round to understand the boys embarrassment after that remark.   
  
"And how, -Severus-, did you get so acquainted with that particular type of 'literature' to be so knowledgeable about it?"  
  
Snape gave Ari a -very- dirty look after that remark. But she had no idea if she'd deserved his resentment for the quip or the distinct use of his first name. He took out his wand and waved it over the dashboard again.  
  
"I do believe we have to leave the road here. Besides," he said looking rather pointedly at Ari, "it's 'Taming of the Shrew'."  
  
Snape parked the car calmly and perfectly in a vacant space near the station. The three of them made their way to the rather filthy bathrooms- the men's room probably worse than the lady's for the expression of utter disgust on Snape's face. Harry however seemed quite relieved, walking awkwardly and carefully on his bare feet. Back to the car. Ari stopped Snape.  
  
"I'm going to the store in the front for something to eat. Anything you like, besides chocolate?"  
  
"No- some tea perhaps, if they have it."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"I'd like to keep my insides intact, thank you."  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"Woman- stop -mothering-!"  
  
"My name is Ariadne. My friends call me Ari."  
  
Another blank stare.  
  
"Call me miss Philpot for all I care, but stop the -woman- thing, alright! You make me feel like a different species!"  
  
Snape shrugged and went back to his seat.   
  
"Men!" Ari fumed under her breath and knocked on Harry's window. He turned it down.  
  
"Would you like something, Harry."  
  
The boy frowned and squinted his eyes.  
  
"You'd better hurry." His voice sounded painful, strained. It made Snape turn towards him.  
  
"Why, what's wrong.?"  
  
"My scar hurts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
You are right, Llarian. Harry owling Snape does not make sense. So he did not, he owled Hogwarts. I'll make sure to edit this one to make it more clear and logical. Thank you for your support, and I'll try to get rid of the spelling errors. I'm Dutch, so I am bound to make more. Sorry about that.  
Thanks Kitty, Emma (are you authors too?), Sophie W. (you made Snape impersonate a TeleTubbie?!?! The horror!!! Funny as heck, though), Favila ( I saw some of those films in the cinema with my gran- wonderful memories) Lataradk (thumbs up for a sexy Snape Yay!), Clio (Fortuna's Bitter smile, good and sad, so very, very sad), Em, Edesina and Zenobia.  
Helen, thanks for the 'editorial', I've already used your remarks. (Dat muggeziften heb ik nou net nodig!) 


	8. Changing Cars

Clap your hands and praise out loud  
Mrs. J.K. Rowling who wrote about  
Harry Potter and his crowd  
And owns the lot, please don't sue or shout  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
Changing cars  
  
"Potter, get out of this car, NOW!"  
  
Ari stepped back and in spite of all he'd said and shown, felt frightened of the dark man for the first time that evening. He sounded harsh- raw and while he got out of the car himself, he swayed unsteadily. In the back of her mind, a little mocking voice told Ari the man surely could do with some coffee-   
  
Again, she was at a loss what the hell was going on, but both the man and the boy were frightfully serious. Harry was rubbing his scar and Snape questioned him. How long had the scar pained him, was that what had woken him in spite of Snape's spell? No, the boy said- he woke up because he had to use the bathroom and the pain had just started.  
  
Ari heard the crickets chirping in the peaceful dark meadows surrounding the road, smelled the stench of the gasoline and oil, so penetrating in this parking lot. Slowly, she walked around the car, scanning their surroundings a bit the way Snape had in back in Privet Drive- but she could make out no threats what so ever.  
  
An ugly brownish vehicle pulled up. Three men more stumbled than walked out. Very young men, obviously drunk. Supporting each other. One went to the shop in front of the gas station- the other two veered of to the loo- they did not make it and the smaller one gave up his dinner, splattering his trousers. His friend apparently thought this hilarious. They were no threat. That was, as long as they were not -driving- they were not.  
  
Snape shivered, pulling his jacket tightly around his lean frame.  
  
"I've been foolish. I just should have let you -drive-, not charm this thing!" he waved his wand at the car, without hexing it.  
  
"Look, guys- if I am to be of any use here- I have to know what is going on!"  
  
Harry tipped his scar. "This hurts whenever Voldemort plots something or feels really hateful, usually when all that is directed at me. He wants me killed."  
  
How old was this boy, who could, outwardly at least, stand so calmly there, dressed only in pyjama's and a blanket. This boy, fourteen, fifteen perhaps but no more. Living under a murderers threat-   
  
Harry pushed his glasses straight and looked around.  
  
"So they will be after the car."  
  
Snape coughed. "We will need another."  
  
Harry's eyes windened. "But Sir! That is -stealing-".  
  
Ari groaned. She followed Snape's gaze towards the car the three men had vacated and shivered. It had something of a stench about it, even from this distance. But since it was larger than her own, at least the tall wizard would be more comfortable.  
  
"And you suppose", she said, crossing her arms in front of her, "that those men are drunk enough to let it be conveniently unlocked?"  
  
"Look you two- if you have any better ideas, I -am- open to suggestions! But we cannot travel in any way magical and we have to get away from here fast! You can drive, we cannot. By my mistake, your car has been contaminated."  
  
"So I was right!"  
  
"Now aren't you glad!"  
  
"O shut up the both of you!" Harry cried out. Both Ari and Snape stared at him, more than a little surprised.  
  
The boy pointed at the station. "Whatever we are going to do, we must be quick- they will be coming back real soon!"  
  
Snape turned on his heels, grabbed Harry under his arm and moved him to the mud brown vehicle. The boy gave an indignant comment and pulled free, but followed his teacher who strode ahead. Ari pulled her bag out of the car, hesitated a moment, took her car keys and went after her companions nervously.  
  
"You can't -do- that!" Harry was shouting again. "They will throw you into Azkaban if they find out!"  
  
"Now what!" asked Ari, falling in the middle of another shouting match. Tired, sleep depraved and extremely irritated, she was quickly developing the mother of headaches.  
  
"The car -is- locked and -he-," Harry pointed at Snape, "wants to use the Imperus Curse on the driver to make him give us the key!"  
  
"Well, I'm -sure- that is very serious and all, but isn't the whole point of taking -this- car that we -don't- use any magic."  
  
Wearily rubbing his brow Snape almost whispered "It's not as if I haven't done anything like that before. And it's not use any magic on the car!"  
  
"Now -why- am I not surprised." Grumbled Harry.  
  
"Alright, boy's, time for some -female- charm here! Snape- you are my boyfriend,"  
  
"What!"  
  
"And we are having a fight." She threw him the car key's which he easily plucked from the air with one hand.   
  
"I'm supposedly fed up with you and your -er- son," she ignored Harry's wide eyed stare and undid some of her blouses buttons, just enough to be below decency levels, "and I am looking for a ride, any ride as long as it is not with the two of you. Harry, make a pest of yourself, Snape- just, just be yourself, I guess. When those guy's come back, we better be in full swing- O and Snape?"  
  
The wizard blinked at Ari as if waking up, eyes turning upward to her face and cleared his throat.  
  
"Er- yes, miss Philpot?"  
  
"Can you send my car on its merry way without occupants?"  
  
"A decoy," he said approvingly and nodded, looked over Ari's shoulder, hunched his shoulders and took a very threatening posture. Involuntary Ari stepped back and was stopped by the car.  
  
"You little hellcat." Snape whispered low, still advancing, forcing Ari to bend over backwards a bit. She placed her hand beside her on the motor cap and stared up in two amazing obsidian eyes. Eyes finally touched by a bit of humour.  
  
"If you don't back off, right now," Ari shouted, "I'll kick you where it hurts!"  
  
Roughly Snape grabbed her wrist. "You will be quiet, docile and very quick in returning with us, and so help me god if I but hear one whisper out of you-!"  
  
"Can we go home now daddy? I wanne go home!" wined Harry in the background. Snape winched at that and swiftly turned round.  
  
"Shut up, boy!"  
  
Ari started shouting again. "Leave the boy out of this, you goddamned bastard! Has he not suffered enough already!"  
  
"I told you-" barked Snape in a harsh voice, "to be quiet!" With an amazingly strong grip, Snape pulled Ari up to him and turned her around, practically throwing her over the motor cap, twisting her arm painfully behind her back. He bent low over her body, trapping her and whispered silkily in her ear, almost with a purr.   
  
"Is this what you had in mind?"  
  
Forced to look the other way, Ari saw one of the men returning. He carried a bag with foodstuff an a small tray with paper mugs of coffee with plastic lids on them. He looked rather stunned at the couple bending over his car and quickened his pace towards them.  
  
"He!" he shouted.  
  
Ari felt crushed beneath the tall man, felt his body pressing her down, felt him shiver but if he still was feverish she could not say.  
  
"Not quite," she hissed and gave the wizard a kick against the shins. Not too hard, though.  
  
"Auch!" Snape protested a lot louder than necessary, and practically danced away.   
  
"Good on ye- girly!" hissed the young man who quickly came to Ari's side. He looked rather crumpled with matted hair, wrinkled shirt out of his trousers and tie half undone. A wild party, no doubt.  
  
"What kind of a man are ye, mister, to use a girly like her like that!"  
  
"Sir, this is between my -er- girlfriend and myself and I beg you -not- to interfere!"  
  
"You wa'?" The man put down his bag and advanced on Snape, swaggering and giving Ari a lopsided wink.  
  
"You always talk like that, mate?"  
  
"Look, -mate-, I advise you strongly to-" Snape argued, balling his fists as if ready to fight.  
  
"Yes, he's always like this," wined Ari. "And he hits me too- And I -don't- want to go back with him! O please, can't I come with you?"  
  
The man turned to her with a lecherous smile, looking Ari up and down greedily. Ari smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Sure," he blurted, while taking out the car keys, missing the glint in Ari's eyes at the sight of them. "Look, I've got two pals over there, you don't mind now do ye?" Ari kept smiling, but the expression became rather strained while the breath of the man wafted over her. He bent over her, trying to get a better look of Ari's front, went a firm hand grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him round and a hard fist against the jaw sent him reeling, slammed him against the ground and a kick in the groin pushed him away from the car. The car keys slipped his fingers, but Harry jumped forward and caught them almost the moment they hit the ground.  
  
"I mind!" hissed Snape.  
  
"Now that was unnecessary." deadpanned Ari.  
  
There was a shout coming from the station. The two other men, each luckily in worse shape than their unconscious companion, had finally emerged and were just sober enough to start running towards their car. Ari quickly opened the lock and jumped behind the wheel. Harry scooped up the food and coffee, Snape simply pulled out his wand and uttered the same spell that had sent Harry to sleep earlier. The men fell down. This done, he calmly hexed Ari's car again and on it's own it veered of.  
  
Ari stared at the sleeping men a few yards away.   
  
"If I had realised you could do -that-"  
  
"We would have lost even more time searching the pockets of these individuals. Besides, the little act play was -your- idea."  
  
Ari turned on the engine and checked the dials on the dashboard. Snape settled next to her, kicked out some empty beer cans to make room for his feet and squinted his face against the stench of alcohol and other disagreeable odours inside the car. Ari changed the settings of her chair and rear view mirror and pulled up, thankful for a tank at least half full. Harry settled himself in the back, browsing through the bag he'd picked up. Snape held his right wrist rather gingerly and made a face at it. Ari chuckled and with a rather sour expression, he crossed his arms and looked out of the window. They were on their way again.   
  
"Chips, anyone?" asked Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thaks for commenting, iejasu, Lataradk (bad Lataradk- you are making me wanne do a Macbeth/Snape crosover! ;) , Llarian (humble bow and big thank-you for recommending me. Snape won't be quoting muggle stuff soon, but he wil at future and very sad occasion), Nokomis, slytherin girl,   
Sophie W., Helen (thanks for the 'editorial', i've used your remarks), Clio and Edesina.   
  
I still have to look up your stories, I'm just a little pressed for time right now.  
  
  
A very Merry Christmas to you all!! Give my regards to Santa, if you catch him ;) 


	9. Green Moon Rising

Clap your hands and praise out loud  
Mrs. J.K. Rowling who wrote about  
Harry Potter and his crowd  
And owns the lot, please don't sue or shout  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
Green Moon Rising  
  
  
  
Ari was very grateful for the coffee and chocolate bars Harry had rescued. The caffeine and sugar would keep her awake a while. She made both Snape and Harry promise to watch her closely, so if her concentration would waver they could nudge her and prevent anything disastrous.  
  
Snape refused his mug, but rather sour faced accepted some of the candy. He seemed to feel a little better after that. His breathing almost returned to normal and he stopped touching his stomach as if in pain. The man kept rubbing his arm though, and Ari suspected he had an allergy or something.  
  
Harry remained awfully quiet, munching on chips and cookies like any boy his age. The only thing troubling Ari was that the police might go after them for the stolen car, but Snape assured her that if it would come to that, he'd simply put a spell on the coppers too.  
  
Somehow Ari could not find that assurance very comforting. Harry had reacted very strongly against bewitching the drunken men with a certain kind of spell- But even the boy had seemed more worried about the consequences that using the spell could have for his teacher, than the actual effect it would have on the people it was used on.  
  
And Ari started to get rather nervous about the mess she had gotten herself into. The people she would have to deal with.  
  
Still, these two with her were hugely indebted to her. Ari had no idea how Snape would react later on, but at least she could count on Harry to be her friend. At least she had that.  
  
Harry had put his elbows on each of the front chairs, crossed his arms and allowed his head to rest on his wrist, true to his word to make sure Ari remained awake and in some kind of condition to drive. Snape was studying the iodine, holding the little bottle up to the little light above the rear view mirror, opening it, smelling the contents and making a face at the bottle. Both Ari and Harry chuckled at that, but all three refrained from further conversation.  
  
Suddenly, Harry perked up and grabbed his teacher's shoulder. Snape nodded wordlessly and put away the little bottle. Both wizards took out their wands.  
  
"Something going on? Should I stop here?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "No. Turn of the light. Potter, hide yourself."  
  
"But Sir!"  
  
"Our best defence at this point is not to be noticed or identified. Hide!"  
  
The boy obediently hid under his blanket. Ari put out the little light and the car immediately got caught in the light-dark pattern of the streetlights.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Potter and I both felt the use of strong magic- up ahead. And- Oh no!"  
  
A light slowly sought the heavens, emerald green and brilliant with an eerie beauty Ari had never seen the likes of. It went higher and higher, spreading a bleak shine over the road and the surrounding fields, a new moon rising with great dignity and calm. While both Snape and Harry, peeping from under his covers, stared up at the light, Ari concentrated on a lazy curve in the road. When she looked up again, her perspective on the green moon had changed somewhat and she could now see it for what it really was. An emerald scull with deep empty sockets, burning it's poisonous green hue. There was a snake protruding out of it's mouth like a tongue, twisting slightly.  
  
Ari swallowed. "Are your friends kind enough to let us know they are waiting for us?"  
  
Snape smiled an unattractive toothy grin, splitting his face. With his dark eyes his features resembled an empty scull himself.   
  
"No, my dear. I think those fools unwittingly are letting us know they've failed. We might even be safe, the rest of the journey." He ducked his head under the window and Harry hid himself as well.  
  
"Keep driving. Tell us what you see. But whatever you do, don't stop the car!"  
  
Ari nodded. They came closer to the spot the scull was looming over.  
  
"What -is- that thing!"  
  
"The Dark Mark." Came Harry's muffled reply. "It's send out to mark a spot where the Death Eaters have been active."  
  
Ari shivered. "Does your scar still hurt?"  
  
"No." Harry sounded a bit surprised.  
  
"Well, that should be something, at least." Ari muttered.  
  
Looking ahead, Ari found herself staring at chaos. Far away in front of them, right under the mark, three huge trucks had collided with each other and one passenger car stood on the left side, undamaged and very much in their way. One of the trucks had apparently tried to avoid collision, slipped and had toppled over sideways. Its contents being pigs, the poor animals were running amok over the road. A lot of them were badly wounded and some of them had been thrown out of the loader with such force, they had not survived. The animals were running around wildly on their short legs, nearly buckling under the weight of their fattened bodies.   
  
The truck that had buried itself in the side of the first had been carrying melons and had split open too. Many of the animals were more interested in an unexpected meal than the goings on around them.  
  
The road seemed slippery with blood, animal remains and cracked open fruit. It was only Snape's explicit -order- that made Ari push on, while reporting her passengers what she saw.  
  
A rather bulky man and a slim one were carrying a third away from the scene. The man beside the passenger car did nothing but stare blankly. On the other side of the road, another passenger car had parked on the refuge lane. A woman with a cell phone in hand stood beside it and was frantically calling someone, hopefully for an ambulance.  
  
It was about half past two in the morning and there was not much traffic- but some fools on the upcoming road were not as clever as the woman with the cell phone and slowed down to stare at the accident- and the mark. A pile-up happened, with screeching brakes, cars being pushed of the road and an explosion, sending the pigs away in all directions, screaming.  
  
Ari bit her teeth and moved onward, slowly. She passed the dumfounded man next to his car, who was still staring and doing nothing in spite of the danger he was in. From the other side of the road the same woman that had been using her phone climbed over crash barrier and pulled at his arm the get him to -move-.   
  
Ari now could see the reason for the accident. In the middle of the road, right under the mark, there was an orange and yellow fire. Smaller explosions erupted from it, sparkles flew up, their tiny flicker drowned out by the hellish green glow from above. Thank god the pigs had run away from this spot- Ari easily rounded the burning wreck.   
  
The wreck of a small car.  
  
A blue one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for your comments, JettGirl, Sophie W. and JJ. 


	10. Be Angry, Mourn, And Forgive

Clap your hands and praise out loud  
Mrs. J.K. Rowling who wrote about  
Harry Potter and his crowd  
And owns the lot, please don't sue or shout  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
Be Angry, Mourn, And Forgive  
  
  
Life was all about consequence, now was it not?  
  
"That," Snape said in that soft, velvet lined voice of his, "Might very well be the second time you have saved our lives tonight, Miss Philpot."  
  
Harry stared back at the burning car, the headlights behind them, the mess and the fire on the other side of the road. The boy shivered and pulled the blanket around himself. With a heart heavy with pity and concern, Ari watched him. The child seemed so lost, so alone.  
  
"Harry- do you still have some chocolate bar or something in that bag?"  
  
Absentmindedly the boy tore himself away from the sight behind them and began rummaging through the bag.  
  
"I'll have a look."  
  
Snape had pulled back slightly, his body language, though controlled, spoke of some disappointment. Was he that careful with his compliments? Oh the frailty of the male ego- Ari turned to him and smiled feebly, in acknowledgement that she -had- listened to his words and had -heard- them. The man seemed to relax a little.  
  
"You think they won't bother us anymore?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Not as long as they think we were actually -in- that car."  
  
Ari shivered and pulled the car to the side of the road.  
  
"I have to stop."  
  
"You can't!" Snape insisted.  
  
"I have to! I can't go on like this! Those people- those poor animals."  
  
Snape raised his brow without comprehension.   
  
"Those beasts were going to some slaughterhouse anyway."  
  
Ari hit the brakes, threw open the door and stalked away for a few yards. The gleam of the Dark Mark was fading, but it still hung high above, painting a small shadow in front her.   
Ari shivered. Then she felt her face go wet with silent tears and she hunched a little, her strength leaving her.  
  
"Stay!" Snape's voice hissed behind her to Harry. Could that man not talk in anything but hisses and orders!  
  
She heard him walk towards her.  
  
"Miss Philpot!" he said harshly, then, noticing she was crying, in a much softer tone of voice he finally called her by name.  
  
"Ariadne- Look at me. We cannot stay here, Ariadne. We are still far to close for comfort."  
  
Slowly Ari turned. The man was right there, right in front of her. Pulling of her glasses she wiped at the tears.  
  
"And how many more people will we victimise along the way!"  
  
Snape said nothing, he just took her by the shoulders, probably to shake some sense into her. But Ari simply let her head sag against his chest and placed her hands against his shoulders. And she allowed herself her tears.  
  
"Er- Ariadne?"   
  
Hesitantly the man pulled her into a much needed hug and held her while Ari tried to calm herself down.  
  
"First the Dursley's- now those innocents over there- that person in that crash cannot have survived!"  
  
His soft, now almost gentle voice whispered to her. "Do you remember what I told Potter when he related to us what had happened to his family?"  
  
"To put the blame where it belongs?" Ari asked weakly.   
  
"Yes. Now come on, Ariadne. We need you. We need your help, Harry and I. You cannot help those people back there- but you can help us!"  
  
Ari had stopped crying. "You are very good at manipulating people's weaknesses, you know."   
  
He chuckled softly. "I know."   
  
Snape gently released her and pulled at her hand to make her come with him.  
  
"Now, can you manage to drive?"  
  
Ari nodded, put her glasses back on her nose and walked the few steps back with her odd companion. Suddenly she noticed Harry, staring at the pair of them from behind Snape's chair, smiling like an innocent angel, a wicked sparkle in his brilliant green eyes. Snape let go of Ari's hand as if he'd been bitten and scowled deeply at the boy who hastily retreated. Ari sighed. Harry had probably never seen his testy teacher be forced to comfort somebody before.   
  
  
Somewhere in the Scottish Borders, near the village of Hogsmeade that was nowhere on the map, lay the ruins of a medieval castle that was really a boarding school for adolescent wizards and witches. The village could be neared by train over the track from London to Edinburgh, but for the last part where the track became an abandoned line that had never been built in the first place. Over the road, the quickest way from London was to ride directly up to Newcastle, cross Northumberland diagonally north-westward to Hawick, and then again almost straight up north to Selkirk. A little further on, a road that never was led to Hogsmeade from another side. From there it was only about fifteen minutes to the school grounds by car.  
  
It was at least a three hundred mile drive from London. Ari's stamina gave out about half an hour after their meeting with what was left of Ari's car. They stranded near a place called Newark around three in the morning. Snape, overruled by Ari's weariness and their dependence on her driving skill, reluctantly complied with parking the car on a parking lot somewhere in town. He was unwilling to let them rest in a hotel for he wanted to leave no trace of their existence. Ari complied for other reasons- She did not want to endanger any hotel personnel or guests- If their car exploded around them in the middle of a parking lot, at least the damages would only be to some vehicles, not people. Harry was just to tired to protest at all.  
  
The boot of the car held no items that could be used as a cover for Ari or Snape. Ari cuddled up with Harry on the backseat and fell asleep almost instantly, while Snape took 'first watch'.  
  
Around eight in the morning, Snape woke the two and asked if Ari was capable of moving on. His haggard looks, far worse in daylight, and Harry's surprise told her immediately the man had not slept at all. They had not been noticed by the local officials for the thieves and vagrants they had become for the journey.  
  
The trio moved out of town, refuelled the car and bought themselves enough foodstuffs to have no need for another pause. They all needed a shower and a change of clothes badly, but there simply was no possibility for them to get either. And besides, they -would- reach Hogwarts later that same day.  
  
Ten minutes after breakfast, a dishevelled Potions Master lay peacefully under his student's blanket, snoring softly. Ari had tied him down with his safety-belt so he would lay reasonably stable.  
  
Harry was unusually chatty. He seemed to enjoy the ride and was very glad he would be returning to his school. He was worried though, about the loss of his books, school uniform, broom and other things he seemed to need at Hogwarts. He talked about owling a couple of friends of his, giving them permission to enter his volt at some bank called Gringotts and buying him some of the things he had lost. He was especially upset about loosing his Firebolt and how well he would perform at Quidditch without it. Not understanding much of it and too much struggling with Snape's directions and traffic to ask for many explanations, Ari let the boy talk. But unfortunately she -did- made the mistake to ask him how he got interested in Shakespeare. The boy paled a bit, but his voice was steady when he told.   
  
"Most business partners and associates of my Uncle's gave him wine and things like salmon for Christmas. But there was a guy named Prøveboring, who thought it more stylish to send him a book with the complete works. It was probably the most expensive Christmas box he'd ever received, but it was worthless to him. So he gave it to Dudley. Who did not like it and threw it at my head to put it in the rubbish bin. It was the only real book I've ever had-"   
  
Suddenly the young voice became quite resentful and filled with loathing.  
  
"And they took it away and ruined it a couple of months later. They did not want me to fill my head with rubbish I had no need for. They just threw it away. I guess I forgot most of the stories. Never could get the poems- but I would like to have been able to reread them now."  
  
Harry stared out of the window, apparently in no mood to talk more. Ari simply did not know what to say or offer the boy. In the silence she realised an absence. No soft snoring.  
  
She glanced beside her and instead of a peaceful face in sleep, she was met by glittering half opened eyes and a frown. The eyes widened a bit, signalling Ari not to acknowledge Snape's wakefulness. How much had the man heard? Enough, so it would seem, to worry. She offered him a little smile and a nod of understanding.  
  
Ari held herself back this time, but it took a lot from her not to cry again. Tears not for herself, but tears for a boy who had lost his parent's by a murderers hand, leaving him scarred in the face for life. Yet, Ari honestly asked herself if this creature Voldemort had really scarred the boy the most. For this precious child had lived with resentful people all of his tender years. Years spend in the devastating pain of mental abuse and neglect. Not from personal experience, but from experience with the hunted from all over the world Ari knew that inner scars were by far the worst. She hoped almost against hope this kind-hearted boy could find the strength to understand and forgive and not to drown in anger, as Ari had seen happen too often. As long as the Dursley's had been alive, they had been a live and real threat to the child. Bitterness and resentment could not have had an outlet, not enough to erase the pain. But now they were no longer there to command, punish or criticize. What would Harry do? Be angry, mourn and forgive? Or just be angry?  
  
  
Did not all evil truly began with the misuse of the innocent, the children?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Prøveboring means exploratory drilling in Norwegian. In Mrs Rowling's 'canon, Mr. Vernon Dursley makes drills, hence the name of his associate.  
  
  
As always, big hug and thanks for your comments, You Saint Fool And Irene (are you the author of the Quest Stories, btw?).  
  
And yes, I do try to keep my Ari away from that terrible affliction called Mary Sue (yech), so thanks for the compliment. But well, you know, there is -something- of -me- in every character I write about….  
  
Just don't try to figure what part of me is in my depiction of the Dursley's, alright? Please? 


	11. Ease On Down The Road

Don't own no nothing  
Did not create the hit  
J.K. Rowling does  
Because she did  
  
Ease On Down The Road  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
After a few hours on the road, Harry complained he had to take care of some business urgently. With a lot of ordinary trees beside the road and no dangers in sight, Ari stopped the car and Harry hopped out.   
  
Snape, fully awake now, threw the blanket from himself and fumbled with his safety-belt.  
  
"You should leave it on, you know."  
  
"I do not care- I wish to be able to get out -fast- if I have to."  
  
"If I have to slow down suddenly, you might get out faster than you like, right through the windscreen."  
  
"You know what worries me even more than your driving?"  
  
"Your lack of sleep?"  
  
"Potters neglect of some items I would have thought quite valuable to him."  
  
"You really -are- worried about the boy!" Ari positively beamed at him.  
  
Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose, squinted his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing personal." he assured her. "The boy is needed. There is more to Voldemorts wish to destroy the him than mere hatred or the wish for vengeance. I do not know all the details, but-"  
  
Not interested in somebody's quest for destruction and concerned about her young friend, Ari interrupted and asked: "What items did he neglect?"  
  
Snape looked out of the window. "He talks about his silly broom and books- but he left a certain heirloom behind I thought he deemed of value. A cape of his father's."  
  
"I see.", Ari nodded pensive.  
  
Sceptical and wide eyed Snape asked: "You understand?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Just too painful a memory perhaps. Things he won't allow himself to dwell on?"  
  
With a scowl Snape continued. "On a more practical note- It is an invisibility cloak- and young Potter has quite a tendency for breaking the rules set out for him. I for one am -not- sorry for it's loss."  
  
Again Snape's behaviour made Ari smile. He really had the role of the ever suffering teacher pat.  
  
"So I take it Harry can be somewhat of a prankster."  
  
Wrapping his arms around his lean frame and staring out the window impatiently, Snape harrumphed: "O the tales I could tell."  
  
"With you on the receiving end?"  
  
Turning his face and narrowing his eyes at her, in a slightly edged tone the words came out rapidy. "Under cover of that thing he has broken in to my store room more then once! Think whatever you like of that, but I take such as a deep violation! Besides, there are enough poisonous ingredients and potions in there to wipe out the half of England! The boy has no sense of responsibility and thinks far to highly of himself!"  
  
With a look of disgust, Ari wiped something from her cheek.  
  
"Do you realise you speak er - rather -moistly- when you get agitated?"  
  
"I AM NOT-" Snape started, hesitated, piped down and finished his sentence testily "agitated."  
  
Ari smiled at the bristling man. He seemed to have very little defence at being treated kindly and with mild mockery when he was -trying- for being intimidating.  
  
"Of course you are not.", she gave calmly.  
  
Snape sighed irritated, words flashing behind his eyes better left unspoken an calmed himself. He rubbed his temples.  
  
"I am just tired, that is all."  
  
"It is a few hours drive yet, try to get some more sleep."  
  
Snape closed his eyes and seemed to burrow himself a little deeper in his chair and muttered a 'yes ma'm!'.   
  
"There comes Harry."  
  
Without opening his eyes and still muttering under his breath, Snape answered to no-one in particular.  
  
"Oh, joy."  
  
"Shut up, Snape."  
  
The eyes cracked open a bit. Ari was still beaming her kind smile at him and in spite of himself it seemed, for half a second, he returned it.  
  
  
The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful. There were no attacks, no police hold-ups, continuing mild summer weather and no problems with the traffic.  
  
Conversation however, had come to a grinding halt. Harry had found Snape awake and retreated somewhat inside himself. Ari even asked the boy what Quidditch for a kind of sport was, but his reply was an explanation in dreary monotone about flying on a broom hitting at enchanted balls. Snape dozed of about half a dozen times, not getting much rest. The movement of the car disturbed him, and his temper was not improving. With Harry silent and withdrawn and Snape morose, Ari turned on the radio to try and improve things. Celine Dion's pristine voice filled the car with a the saccharine tune of 'Falling into you', which Ari happened to like. Harry shrugged because all -girls- did, and that she was no where near as good as The Weird Sisters, of whom Ari had never heard. Snape tilted his head with half hearted interest, acknowledging he heard this voice for the first time. When Ari asked him if he liked it, he shrugged, told her the verses were rather 'simple' and that the woman had an accent.  
  
Ari gave up.  
  
It was nearly four o'clock already, when they rounded Selkirk and Snape instructed Ari to take by-roads, which became smaller and narrower every turn they took and were no longer on the map. Finally Ari was totally lost at the end of a dead-end cobbled path. In front of her was a wooden fence with an old-fashioned gate and a large uninviting sign.  
  
'Watch the bull! Do not cross, but if you insist, don't wear red and run real fast!'  
  
A dusty sand-trail began where the cobbles ended. Snape got out of the car, opened the gate and beaconed Ari to drive through. She complied, with a very uneasy feel in her stomach. Snape got in, but Ari made no move to drive on.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
It was odd. The moment the car had passed the gate, Ari's mind leapt to a thousand and one things she still had to do. A test to correct and lessons to prepare. Paint that had to be bought, a grocery list that had to be made -right now-! She had not spoken to her mother for ages. And there was just that creepy feeling her life would go seriously wrong if -all- those things would not be immediately tended to.  
  
"I think I left the gas on, I have to go home! And I have to phone my mother- do you know I haven't spoken to her for god knows how long? Please get out and open the gate again- we have to go back."   
  
Harry stared at her wide eyed, not liking what he saw. Snape chuckled unkindly and quite amused. He took out his wand again.   
  
"No. You have only fallen prey to the enchantments protecting Hogsmead, Hogsward and the surrounding area from too curious Muggles. Please hold still."  
  
Ari crawled away with her back against the door, proving something of Snape's point against safety belts while half panicking.   
  
"Don't you dare wave that wand at me!"  
  
Snape smiled that toothy grin again. He should not do that, Ari thought wearily- or think about braces. His teeth were less than white and from the back of her mind came the comparison with a sleek and happily advancing panther.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit, trust me." he purred- Do panthers purr? She thought not. She really should find some library -right now- to look up everything about the big cats. It were lions that purred- not panthers.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!"  
  
Snape made a small wave in the air and said quite loud: "Finite Incantatem!"  
  
Insects crawled over Ari's skin, everywhere. They seemed to move inside, through her flesh, inside her eyes, past her lungs- then it was over. She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Stop that- Don't -ever- do that again! It feels disgusting! I hate this and I hate you!"  
  
"You are quite welcome." Snape answered wry.  
  
Ari blinked, blinked again and shook her head to free it from the buzzing thoughts that seemed as unimportant now as they really where. She looked up at the wizard.  
  
"You bewitched me."  
  
A slow nod and Harry's hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Are you alright? I mean, I've seen that spell used before, but nobody reacts the way you do."  
  
Snape sighed. "Don't you understand the obvious, Potter. She is a Muggle- and Muggles have a lot less stamina as far as magic is concerned than wizards do. Hence a somewhat stronger reaction to even a benign counter spell."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Ari sighed in a heavy voice, somewhat slurring the words. "So nice to know this is normal. I take it that what you did was de-bewitching me then."  
  
"Well, one could put it that way."  
  
"Alright. Now what?"  
  
"Follow the road."  
  
"Yellow Brick?"  
  
Snape frowned and Harry grinned.   
  
"She's alright, Sir."  
  
Again, Snape seemed to hug himself in a gesture, that was quickly becoming standard.  
  
"I really wish you would refer from using that inane Muggle jargon of yours."  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
Snape shook his head and answered Ari's quip with seriousness.  
  
"You are entering another world, miss Philpot. And in there, people will not appreciate references to a place they know very little of, nor are willing to concern themselves with. If you do not wish to seem very childish or even somewhat retarded, you better hold your tongue!"  
  
Halfway through Snape's little speech, Ari's mouth fell open.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are to even dare suggest such an misplaced paternal and condescending idiocy!"  
  
That scowl again.  
  
"Very well, madam. But if you insist on treating our world on your terms, you will find yourself quickly rejected and -never- taken seriously."  
  
Not even gracing -that- with an answer, Ari unexpectedly put her foot down and the car lurched forward. Harry yelped and found himself sprawled over the backseat, Snape was merely pushed further into his chair. He held on to his composure admirably.   
  
Fine! That sneaky bastard had finally succeeded in making Ari miserable too. The hell with it! Him! Whatever!  
  
"There is a fork in the road." Ari stated tersely.  
  
"Keep to the left, that way we avoid the village"  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road  
"Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road  
"Don't you carry nothing that might be a load  
"Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road  
  
From the song 'Ease On Down The Road' of the musical The Wiz, with among (a lot of) others Diana Ross and Michael Jackson. This is a wonderful remake of the equally wonderful movie 'The Wizard of Oz' with Judy Garland.  
  
  
Blackletter, thank you for commenting on the dialogue. I've read your stories and I must say, I admire the darkness of them. They are truly wonderful, and I would advise everybody who reads this to read them too.  
  
Neri the Raven, thanks! I am really doing my best to make my characters three-dimensional. It's great to get a comment like yours. (Ik vraag me af hoeveel Dutchies er eigenlijk bij fanfiction.net betrokken zijn, volgens mij heel wat!)  
  
Amy Lee, thanks! I needed that.  
  
Sophie W. & slytherin girl, thanks for your wonderful continuing support! 


	12. Hogwart

Don't own no nothing  
Did not create the hit  
J.K. Rowling does  
Because she did  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
Hogwart  
  
Snape's words sunk in after about twenty minutes of fuming. His advise, although coarsely given, had to be taken seriously by Ari and was, she hated to admit, valid.  
  
Another world. She was entering another world and she did not know the rules. Ari would be dependent on both Harry and Snape- a boy in shock and a man with a mean streak. To coin a phrase, oh, joy.  
  
Out in the real world, it had been her behind the wheel, in control, Harry an almost passive passenger and Snape counting on her. Well- he -owed- her. And before they entered that school of theirs, she had to go through the humiliating act of reminding him.   
  
The dusty mud-track was slowly winding through a huge, dark forest. It was an old forest, foreboding, with tree trunks twisting as if they had turned grim wooden faces towards the road. The branches hung low over the track, it was not much used it seemed and certainly not by motor vehicles. In the old mud Ari could read vague traces of coach wheels. In spite of the warm weather some patches where still moist and Ari even had to watch out that the car would not become stuck.  
  
They came to an ancient pair of wrought-iron gates, flanked by stone columns topped with winged boars. The gates seemed to open of their own volition and stood there, welcoming the weary.  
  
But Ari did not cross, she stopped.  
  
Furious Snape turned on her, his face a sharp mask of exhaustion and anger, his eyes sparkling dangerously. This was not a moment to cross him- luckily that was not on Ari's mind.  
  
"Now -what-!" he hissed in that smooth voice of his. If velvet could speak, it would probably sound like him*.  
  
Ari sighed heavily. "Please- don't make this any more difficult- as I'm sure you would -like- to! I owe you an apology."  
  
Snape merely raised his brow, but the gesture spoke volumes. Harry in the back shivered and was busy wrapping his blanket around his too frail looking body. That boy needed care- and quickly.  
  
"You have tried, several times actually, to warn me about your people. That to some I will be less than welcome, even after what I did for the both of you."  
  
'And don't you -dare- forget!' she thought, still angry.  
  
"I will be needing your help in there, as much or perhaps even more than you two needed me along the road. This whole business seems to have made me a refugee- and I hate the prospect of becoming dependent on either of you- but until I -do- understand what is going on, I am forced to rely on you. I am sorry for blowing my whistle back there, but-"  
  
Harry cut her off with an assuring hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. Being raised by Muggles did not help me in my first year here, and there is still a -lot- I do not know. I'll help you."  
  
The boy smiled, his eyes regaining some of their brilliance. Ari hoped she would be distraction enough for him to be of real help in overcoming the last two days.  
  
With a sneer on his face Snape regarded the two.  
  
"Well, with all that settled…"   
  
He made a gesture toward the gates, while de statues of the winged bores scraped their hoofs impatiently and looked down on the car with annoyance.  
  
Ari looked up at the statues. Moving statues. And her passengers not even blinking.  
  
Suddenly Ari realised she was truly entering Oz and she'd better be prepared for -anything-.  
  
A bit uncomfortable she also realised Snape had neither accepted nor dismissed her apology. Perhaps that was as close as an acceptance as she could get, for now. But the arrogant bastard had -liked- to see her squirm, of that she was sure. Whether or not he would help her remained to be seen.  
  
Ari crossed the gate. And while she did, an impish smile crossed her face. She could -still- take the man down a peg or two!  
  
"By the way, Sev, I've been really dying to ask you something for a while now."  
  
"Sev?" the man said acidly. "Professor Snape will do around here, -Miss- Philpot."  
  
Ari shrugged. "So what's with the bow-tie?"  
  
"You mean this constricting thing your men wear around their necks?"  
  
"On festive occasions and with shirts-"  
  
"What is wrong with my shirt?"  
  
"Your turtle-neck is quite spiffy, the tie makes you somewhat- well let's say eccentric?"  
  
"These garments -don't- go together?"  
  
Was there a hint of vanity in the man's voice? Of indignation surely.  
  
"No." was Ari's reply, short and to the point.  
  
With an angry gesture, Snape pulled the thing of his neck.   
  
"Flitwick." The man -hissed- again, quite annoyed. No sense of humour, Ari noted. Not about himself. While Snape stared into the woods with a look on his face that would have petrified Medusa, Harry made a thumbs-up signal behind his back and grinned. Poor Snape- she began to understand his dislike of the student body if he was so vulnerable to their quips. With his black demeanour he'd make an ideal target, if not a dangerous one.  
  
Harry frowned. "I thought most teachers went home for the summer."  
  
Snape shrugged and simply stated. "We came back."  
  
"Are things that serious, Sir?"  
  
This time the answer was given with a blank face and grim.  
  
"For some."  
  
Ari noted that Harry would not find his -own- situation serious enough to merit the help of more people. On the contrary- he seemed embarrassed. Not exactly a boy thinking too highly of himself. Snape was wrong about him. Why?  
  
They had cleared the forest and before them lay a long, sloping drive, winding upward to the most incredible, gigantic fairytale castle Ari had ever seen.  
  
Up the slope behind a moat, crowning a huge cliff over a crystal lake at their right, stood ancient Hogwarts. Bedazzling, impressive with too many turrets and towers to be able to count, fierce looking battlements, but for a number of doves nesting in between them. Grey stone, at some places covered with rust coloured mosses and vines, grey slate rooftops, glittering almost blue in the still powerful sunlight. Arches spanning spaces between towers, the odd sight of owls flying towards the place in bright daylight.  
  
Ari gaped. She knew it and she did not mind. This was a castle of dreams, the place every girl wished to be princes in, every boy wished to master. Although Ari had always been more inclined to play along with her childhood version of Robin Hood than pine away in a tower with flowing gowns and a crown. She'd even taken up archery at one point.  
  
The castle loomed over them and Ari felt very small besides it. She parked the car and saw the portcullis being pulled up, the wide portal open and something of the main hall behind those large heavy oak doors strengthened with glimmering ironwork.  
  
Out of the cavernous opening, over the drawbridge, bellowing like mad and wagging his tail furiously, ran the biggest, darkest, most un-pedigreed hound Ari had ever laid eyes upon. Even more astonishing than the beast was the gigantic man, dressed in an enormous cloak set of with a bizarre collection of multicoloured furs, trotting after the beast. He was at least twice the size of any normal man, a worried look on his rugged face- for what Ari could see at least behind a very wild black beard.  
  
The combined reaction to their welcome from Ari's passengers, was at least to say, interesting. Both Harry and Snape uttered the words "He's back!". But while Harry screamed them joyfully, jumping out of the car and dashing towards the animal as if meeting a long lost friend, Snape muttered the words with clenched teeth, under his breath and accompanied with some words in the same guttural sounding language he had used before to swear in.  
Stiffly he left the car, leaning on the door a moment before he collected himself and slammed it shut.  
  
Ari sighed, took the car keys in an automated gesture and left as well. She watched as the dog jumped Harry with his paws on the boy's shoulders as if he were a man. Ari blinked and the next moment the dog -was- a man. Dressed in fine black and silvergrey robes with the shine of being brand new all over them, long black hair tied in a low ponytail and a short cropped beard, pale, but by far not as pale as Snape and rather thin, grinning widely and happily. The boy embraced the man. Then Harry broke down and cried.  
  
"Thank god, finally." Ari murmured to herself. Another creature of magic, and obviously someone Harry cared about. So there was nothing to be afraid off, now was there?  
  
The giant looked helplessly down on the two smaller figures. Harry smiled up at the giant and tried vainly to control himself.  
  
"Is that a werewolf?" asked Ari hesitantly, walking up to Snape.  
  
He shrugged. "Animagus. That," he said while pointing, "is a werewolf." The sour look on Snape's face did not elude Ari. She looked in the direction Snape pointed at and saw another man waiting on the drawbridge. Shabby robes this time. A gentle face encircled by light brown locks, already greying.   
  
"Oh."  
  
Snape walked up to Harry and the other two and Ari followed.  
  
"Been shopping?" said Snape as way of greeting to the smaller of the two men, who was still comforting Harry.  
  
His eyes flashed from Harry to Snape, wandered momentarily over Ari and went back to Snape again.  
  
"What the hell have you been up to!"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, but before he could answer Ari, who could -not- appreciate the tone of voice they were greeted by, started ticking off on her fingers.  
  
"Getting the stuffing beat out of him and nearly being killed by at least five Dementors, drafting -me- along the way, saving Harry's life while a few Death Eaters where taking pot-shots at us, avoiding a second attack with some guile and a lot of luck and after that, driving almost a night and a day to get down here as quickly as possible. Did I forget anything?"  
  
The man blinked at her, Snape chuckled, mouthed a silent no and shook his head. Harry pushed himself away a little, holding on to the comforting figure, wiping the tears from behind his glasses.  
  
"I knew ye weren't all bad!" The giant bellowed happily, taking Snape in a bear hug before the wizard could protest. His feet were even dangling a bit.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN YOU OAf!" Snape's muffled scream came from somewhere out of the tight embrace, smothering him.  
  
The giant simply opened his arms and Snape had to do some pretty fancy footwork in order to keep his balance and not fall on his behind. He was fuming.  
  
The giant ignored Snape's temper and turned to Ari, made a little bow and introduced himself.   
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, ma'm. Professor teaching the little 'uns 'bout magical creatures and gamekeeper." His kind little black eyes shone with pride, making this introduction. Ari could not help but smile at him.  
  
"My name is Ariadne Philpot, and quite frankly, we are all very tired and weary. And hungry." She looked pointedly at the dark man, left hand on Harry's small shoulder. With the tip of his pyjama shirt Harry tried to clean his glasses fiercely, clearly embarrassed by his emotional outburst. The dark man nodded and held out his right hand to Ari. She took it and she received a firm, somewhat lingering handshake.  
  
"Sirius Black. I am Harry's godfather and you are right. We best got inside."  
  
Snape made a gesture with his head that flicked the hair out of his face and stated haughtily: "The boy walked through glass. I did some patch-up work on him, but he should be in the hospital ward. Has Madam Pomfrey returned yet?"  
  
"One o' the first." Hagrid sighed, picking up Harry as if he weighed nothing and smiling at the fifteen-year-old as if he were an innocent babe.   
  
"He!" protested the boy. "Put me down- I can walk!"  
  
But Hagrid did not listen and carried him of.  
  
"This way please," beaconed the animagus at Ari. Snape strode past the both of them with long strides that made him seem to glide more than walk. Within seconds and without looking back, he had disappeared inside the castle. So much for relying on -him- for support.  
  
They came up to the werewolf, who stared almost fondly at Snape's back.  
  
"You should see him all dressed up, going around on his professorly business ."  
  
The darker man spoke in nearly the same cadence as the shabby man, who was obviously a good friend.  
  
"Long, black, swishing robes."  
  
"Impressively billowing cape."  
  
"He's a damn black Manta when he passes through Hogwarts."  
  
Ari grinned at the both of them.  
  
"You two really like him, don't you."  
  
The darker man narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Just let's say, we go a long way back."  
  
The other one just smiled and introduced himself.  
  
"I am Remus J. Lupin. Drafted you say?" The werewolf had a very charming smile.  
  
"It is quite a story."  
  
The three of them entered the main hall simultaneously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Description of the gates comes straight out of 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'  
  
  
  
*If velvet could speak, it would sound like Rickman  
The Philadelphia Inquirer, Sandy Bauers  
  
So I love that actor, can you blame me?   
  
  
  
Twelve, no, TWELVE reactions to one chapter. Well eleven actually, but still.  
Wow. (looks silly with really big grin at screen)  
Guess you like the story, eh?  
  
  
Rosmerta, thank you very much for your compliment on my English. I love your "Hogwarts Choo-Choo' and your style on the story of Rose Potter.  
  
Hi Sophie W. Quick enough (big grin)? Unfortunately I will have very little time in the next few days to write, since reality -is- intruding…  
  
Ladyeclectic, well, what can I say- Severus -is- cute in his dark, brooding big nosed way. And while portrayed by Mr. Alan Rickman- swoon…. What lies beneath- only had time to read the prologue, but it is -very- interesting. (sorry don't know much about the other fandoms you write about. My loss, I wager.)  
  
Strenga Brava, I really -do- love the goose in 'I never forget a face'. You paint a lovely picture of the magical community in Canada, wonderfully done. Thanks for your comment on my story.  
  
Sayan, thanks for your compliment. And to everybody else who reads this, go and read Sayans first chapter on 'Time Will Tell'. It reads like the beginning of a -very- good story.  
  
Neri the Raven, why thanks! Or better put, Danke!  
  
Damiana, I have been reading your Màrrach up to chapter 13 now. You really got a mean nest of Malfoys there! Great story!  
  
Thanks Irene (I'll be throwing in more spells and their effects along the way), sfz, slytherin girl and Llarian.  
  
  
  
A VERY HAPPY 2002 FOR YOU ALL!! 


	13. Inside

Don't own no nothing  
Did not create the hit  
J.K. Rowling does  
Because she did  
  
Andolyn  
  
Inside  
  
And for the second time that day, Ari's jaw dropped. Two paces inside the building and she stood frozen in her tracks. Wide eyed, both hands before her mouth and totally speechless, Ari gaped at her surroundings. Her two companions walked two strides without her, stopped, turned, stared at Ari and her bafflement and exchanged surprised and somewhat worried glances.  
  
The cool hall was humongous. Even now, while the summer sun was still bright outside, huge torches lit the stone walls, for there were no windows and the ceiling was so very far above, Ari could scarcely make it out. Right in front of her was a marble staircase leading to other floors, all around her were oak doors, gorgeously framed by lovely sculpted medieval arches. Priceless tapestries and paintings of various ages hung from the walls and gave the otherwise imposing cold stone a cheerful multicoloured appearance.  
  
Lupin broke through Ari's bewilderment by clearing his throat. "Where did you say you went to school exactly?"  
  
"I didn't. Oxford."  
  
Black frowned and asked an equally befuddled werewolf: "You know of a school or university in Oxford?"  
  
Suddenly Ari shouted and pointed upward.  
  
"That painting! It -moved-!"  
  
Now it was the turn of the canine couple to gape.  
  
"Right." said Black, stretching the word, coming to a certain conclusion about Ari.  
  
"Is it?" asked Lupin. "I fear this is -far- from right."  
  
"But it moved!" Ari exclaimed enthusiastically. "That blond nineteen century colonel up there with the red jacket and the white breeches- He bowed to me!"  
  
Black grinned, while crossing his arms. "Can you imagine -Snape- of all people, forced to travel around with one of -her- kind…"  
  
Ari spun round, eyes blazing. "And what exactly do you mean with one of -her kind-!"  
  
Black's eyes sparkled very amused when she faced him. He was a handsome man, with sharp features and eyes that made you want to trust him. The lines around his eyes and the creases above his brow told Ari of a troubled life, his stance of confidence and strength. He could do with a bit more meat on his bones, but other than that, the robed animagus was quite impressive.  
  
"Temper, my dear," Black chuckled and smiled disarmingly. Ari shivered. There was a hint of a condescending undertone in the man's voice that made her skin crawl.  
  
Lupin stepped forward and took her by the arm, tugging gently.   
  
"It is just that your being a Muggle is a bit unexpected. Especially in the company of Severus."  
  
Ari found herself liking this mild mannered werewolf. He was nothing like the ferocious creatures she used to read about, and she inexplicably found she could trust him. Like him even.  
  
"You know, I do not know if I should feel praised or insulted by that remark."  
  
Lupin smiled, Black laughed out loud.  
  
"Please do not be insulted by my somewhat brusque manners," he said. "I've spent a long time on my own at a place were social pleasantries were not exactly an item. And, well- the idea of Snape locked in a car and having to depend on you, on anyone for that matter, is quite hilarious to me. And I find it quite unexpected that he should choose you to help him."   
  
The latter was said with a nasty edge to Black's voice, as if condemning Snape's actions.  
  
Tugging Ari along with him, Lupin seemed to reprimand his friend for his remark.  
  
"Sirius, we've heard of and seen a -lot- of unexpected actions from Severus of late. Although I -must- disagree with his decision to involve you in our troubles," he nodded at Ari. "There are a -lot- of implications, you see."  
  
Somehow Ari got the impression Lupin was talking about something else than Black was, as if he was trying to steer the conversation in a kinder direction. Black was talking about teaming up with a Muggle, Lupin about endangering one. There was a world of difference between the two points of view- And neither was correct.  
  
"Sev had no choice."  
  
"Sev?!" the two men burst out simultaneously. The looks and grins they gave each other made Ari wish she had -not- used the little nickname so carelessly.  
  
Lupin steered her towards the stairs now, and while climbing it, she explained how she had found Snape struggling for his very life and helped both him and Harry escape.  
  
Her mentioning the Dementors was definitely the way to wipe all smiles of the men's faces.  
  
"And since I had no interest in becoming the next victim of those creeps and Harry and Snape needed a driver, we had no choice but to come down here like we did. Oh my!"  
  
Through a hallway and around a corner. Ari had the dizzying feeling she had walked right into an Esher painting. She found herself confronted by a splendorous staircase, but the stairs ran in odd angles and everywhere. It was quite dizzying -and- while she watched it, one of the stairs started to move.  
  
Ari went a bit green in the face while she looked at the deep gap she somehow had to cross, for one of the stairs went all the way down to a cold and dark place where one could only expect dungeons.  
  
"This will take some getting used to." She muttered.  
  
A deep booming voice answered her.  
  
"It will grow on you."  
  
Ari turned toward the voice, but all she saw was an old somewhat rusted armor. The armor turned it's helmet towards her, the visor blinked and Ari stared at the dark emptiness it contained. As if it was nothing, the empty knight turned away and froze.  
  
Ari swallowed and followed Black and Lupin, who were already climbing, apparently knowing exactly were they were and were they went. She did not look down.  
  
"Moving paintings, live armory, any ghosts I might expect?"  
  
"Lots." Lupin answered without looking back. He sounded a little absentminded, but absolutely serious.  
  
"Great." Muttered Ari.  
  
Finally in yet another corridor, Lupin and Black came to a halt before a large and ugly gargoyle. An elderly woman stood before it, deep in thought and rather frustrated. She wore emerald green robes, a hat so pointed she could poke your eye out with it, square glasses and her hair, what Ari could see of it at least, in a greying tight bun. She was slapping her wand rhythmically in her hand. For some reason she reminded Ari of an irritable cat, flaying it's tail.  
  
"Something wrong, Minerva?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Why," she sighed, "does he -has- to change the password every other day! This had to happen once, you know."  
  
Black chuckled. "You forgot it?"  
  
The witch turned at the men and smiled ruefully. "I forgot it. Me! I'm supposed to -never- forget. You look -good-, Sirius."  
  
Black made an elegant bow, holding the sides of his new robes so they fanned out a bit.  
  
"With the compliments of the headmaster."  
  
"Just arrived, Minerva?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Remus!" the witch spoke. "O how good it is to see you again." She stepped up to him and clasped his hands for a moment. The werewolf smiled too.   
  
"Just arrived, just like you. Sirius and I came down no less than half an hour ago. I tell you, flying a Hippogriff as long as we have at a stretch, is no longer funny. O, and by the way, the password is cinnamon candy-cane."  
  
The Gargoyle sprung obediently aside. Ari stared at the wall behind it, what now reviled a slit and a secret passageway.  
  
In mild surprise the woman asked: "How on earth did you know?"  
  
"Well," answered Lupin, "it is the Thursday of an uneven week of an even year. And it's my favourite candy."  
  
The woman looked baffled into Lupin's suddenly very neutral countenance.  
  
"Besides," continued Black with the same bland expression, "I told him,"  
  
"Yes, that helped too," admitted Lupin, quickly disappearing inside the gap.  
  
The witch adopted a somewhat sterner expression, but her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Boys!" she exclaimed, while Black winked at her and followed Lupin. It was only now the witch noticed Ari.  
  
"Well come along, dear, be quick now. Otherwise the door will close again."  
  
Ari walked past 'Minerva' and found herself back on a spiral staircase and nearly lost her balance when he damn thing started to move, not unlike an escalator.  
  
"Watch it dear- are you alright?"  
  
"Yes- I am fine- It is just-." Ari stuttered.  
  
The witch smiled ruefully. "Quite new to out little game of conspiracy, are you not? Well, don't mind. We -all- are afraid. But not so much when we are together. I am Minerva McGonagall."  
  
The witch reached up and Ari down and took her hand.  
  
"Ariadne Philpot." Ari introduced herself.  
  
McGonagall looked at her appraisingly.   
  
"Very nice Muggle costume, dear. Exactly like the real thing."  
  
"Yes, well, there is a reason for that."  
  
Before McGonagall could ask, the end of the spiral staircase was reached. Ari could see a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a proudly prancing unicorn. McGonagall sighed.  
  
"He keeps changing that thing too, you know. Last time I visited, it was a teacup."  
  
The door stood ajar and Ari heard voices. She sighed as she recognised the sarcastic yet satin tones of Snape and followed them to what could only be the headmasters offices.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
HELEN I ABSOLUTELY ADORE YOU!!!!!  
  
Why this cry of adoration you might ask? Because this lovely lady draw my attention to the fact that on Dutch television one of the most wonderful Rickman-movies, Truly Madly Deeply, will be shown this week. Too busy with too many other things I might have missed it (aach!) if she had not told me by means of a review.  
  
This film has about the same theme as 'Ghost', guy dies and comes back, but emotionally it runs a -lot- deeper. Sometimes the film is referred to as 'Ghost for adults'. Mind you, love the film Ghost too!  
  
For the other Rickmaniacs out there who are capable of receiving Dutch television, it will be shown at: Nederland 1, January 3 at 23.55 h. Get those videotapes rolling people!  
  
And for the rest of us, browse the net a bit. I do believe the DVD of this film has become available late December 2001, but I am not quite sure where. I have not yet found it in stores in the Netherlands.  
  
**************************************************************************  
Damiana, thanks for the compliment on my English!   
  
Asprosdracos, I'll try to keep up and keep you hooked! I've read the first chapter of Black-Winged Angel and I like the style! Poor child : (  
  
Clio, well ain't I a stinker (grin). Where the influence from the book ends and the film begins, I do not really know. The visuals were so stunning and close to the books, I cannot help but applaud (and pinch) them. My Hogwarts receives the added bonus of having seen a lot of castles and ruins in my part of Europe. (Netherlands, Germany, Belgium). The inspiration for the descriptive parts of the castle, come from 'The Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets -and- the film.   
  
Llarian, about the relationship between Remus, Sirius and Severus- well, it's no smooth sailing in my story, but they -are- adults, comrades in arms and under the direct influence of the great man Albus Dumbledore. So I won't have them at each others throats. Well, not much (evil grin). Besides, being a spy is risky business and Severus -does- deserve some respect by now, I think.  
  
Thanks orla potter, Miracle (Frozen -does- seem to have been written for a man like Snape, now doesn't it?), Ozma, Sophie W. (Hi Sophie W.!!), Rosmerta (Dumbledore coming up in the next chapter, I promise) Strega Brava, life0ca, ieasu (did I already tell you I love your Star/Voyager crossover?) and slyteherin girl ( Hi slytherin girl!)  
  
  
  
I am sorry to say that it will be a few days until my next posting. This story really wishes to push itself out of me, but alas, both work and study will be claiming a lot of my time.  
  
Again, a wonderful 2002. See you! 


	14. The Gathering

Don't own no nothing  
Did not create the hit  
J.K. Rowling does  
Because she did  
  
Andolyn  
  
The Gathering  
  
"For now, we better refrain from making the knowledge of her death public. Some people might handle this news badly- if at all."  
  
Ari entered a large, beautiful circular office, filled with fascinating objects and more live paintings, mostly of sleeping old people. Silver alchemists tools were strewn all over the room on several spindle-legged tables. A blue-green fire burned under a beaker, connected to a host of other glass vials, spirals and condensers. An amber liquid dripped slowly from the end of a tube. To Ari's nose it seemed as if somebody was brewing a very refined whiskey.  
  
A true bird of paradise stared at Ari curiously from a golden perch near the door. It was huge, easily as big as a goose or swan, with scarlet and golden feathers, and it radiated a sense of mild contentment. There was an enormous Victorian desk, claw footed and all. Behind it on a shelf lay a hat Ari immediately wished to remove from these wondrous offices, for it was ancient, tattered, out of place-  
  
"Come along dear- they won't bite."  
  
McGonagall ushered Ari to a another open door at the far end of the office. Behind it, Ari found a very large oval room. Again every bit of wall space was crammed with paintings. It was also crammed with the weirdest collection of people Ari had ever seen. Most of them were dressed in a variety of colourful robes, capes and pointed hats. There were at least thirty of them. The most frightening of them all had to be an old peg-legged man with a disfigured face, and one of the eyes spinning in it's socket like mad. He stood brooding in front of a cold medieval fireplace, turning slightly when she and McGonagall entered. A very little man dressed in lavender robes stood on a mahogany coffee table in front of the fireplace. He was fingering Snape's white bowtie, glancing a bit frightened in the dark wizard's direction, while the man himself had settled himself in a monstrous but extremely comfortable looking scarlet arm-chair. A bit to the side, Remus Lupin stared out of a window. But even in human form the werewolf gave the impression of pricking up his ears and not missing a word of what was said. A thin, balding redheaded man paced nervously, looking somewhat official and strained. Against a wall stood another man with a scrubby brown beard and sad eyes. A slender and beautiful white haired woman in sunflower coloured robes sat opposite of Snape, intently staring at him, apparently hanging on to every word. Two other men had pulled up chairs and listened as intently as the white hared woman. One of them wore a pink turban and a black beard like a Sikh. He had a gleaming scimitar tucked behind a broad pink band around his waist, and played idly with his wand, not noticing the occasional bright sparkle harmlessly escaping from it. Too dark of skin for a native born Brit, he had to be one of those people Mr. Dursley would have disliked so much. Ari shivered while the though of the poor devil of a man stole through her mind.  
  
Half hidden by the open door, another singular character stood. An elderly man with a sour expression, eyes downcast, breeches, no beard, no robes. A scrawny greyish cat sat at his feet and eyed the tall humans suspiciously.  
  
And in the middle of them all, on a sofa as ugly and comfortable looking as the armchair, staring into the nothingness behind the fireplace, sat the grandfather of all wizards.  
  
Hunched, hands clasped together but dangling between his knees, the impressive silver haired man looked beaten. Long burgundy robes and a dark purple cape hid most of his body, but not his profile. Ari could see a crooked nose, half-moon spectacles, a beard like Methusalem and a tremendously sad expression.  
  
Black, solemn and quite far removed from the grinning, joking figure Ari had climbed the stairs with, had laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and McGonagall hurried past Ari to sit at his side.  
  
"Oh Albus-" she said, gently laying her hand over his intertwined ones.  
  
Slowly, the man turned towards the witch and Ari wished he had not. He looked just as grief stricken and lost as her own grandfather had, the day they had lost her grandmother to an angry cancer.   
  
His eyes had that over-bright shine of unwept tears and he slowly shook his head in disbelieve.  
  
"Who was it, Albus." McGonagall asked, very gently, but firmly.  
  
"Arabella." he said softly. "and," with a nod at Snape, "Harry's family."  
  
Keeping one hand on the tightly clasped ones of the wizard, McGonagall put her other over her mouth, closed her eyes and slowly shook her head in disbelieve.  
  
"Not Arabella. Does Harry know yet?"  
  
Extremely serious, Black let go of the elderly gentleman's shoulder and turned towards Snape, who now sat cross-legged, looking away from the assembled crowd, elbow resting on the armrest, chin on fisted hand. Irritably drumming a quick rhythm with the slender fingers of his free hand. The only sounds in the room, for even the red headed man had stopped his pacing.   
  
"Blown your cover, Snape?" Black asked in a low, worried voice.  
  
Snape leant backwards and nodded.  
  
"I might very well have- but I am not sure. I very much doubt the Death Eaters at Harry's house have seen enough of me to identify me- The Dementors would be able to identify me on scent, but I -know- they are not intelligent enough, op perhaps -willing- is a better word, to deliver me up to the Dark Lord." he rubbed his arm.  
  
The man at the fireplace turned to Snape and nodded.   
  
"You-Know-Who would claim your life. The Dementors would not get the chance again to take you. They are sicker than he is."  
  
Suddenly the silver hared wizard shook off his apathy, straightened himself and stated harshly: "Voldemort. Don't you- not you! start to speak in childish innuendo about this man! He is a murderous, insane mockery of a man, but still -only- a man. Foolish enough to return in a man's body. For let us not forget, his renewed form may allow him to hold a wand and wield immense power, it also makes him vulnerable -and- destructible!"   
  
"Until he remedies the condition." Ari had not seen who had voiced this.  
  
The white lady in sunflower yellow spoke up. "Absolute power over both the magical community and the Muggles is only his means to an end. He has cheated death more than once. He desires immortality."  
  
Suddenly the room went very cold and Ari felt the hairs on her arms stand up. The cat behind her meowed softly. Together with most of the wizards and witches Ari looked up, and saw two booted feet slowly sinking through the ceiling. Pearly white, slightly transparent riding boots were followed by swirling robes marked with streaks of silver blood and a skeletal face without expression. The eyes in the sockets where totally white and bulged a bit, as if boiled at one time. On touching down, right behind Snape who did not even -look- at the spectre, it spoke in a booming, distant voice.  
  
"Immortality", it said, "is a state slightly overrated, I assure you."  
  
The old wizard stood. "Good afternoon, Bloody Baron. Thank you for joining us." The spectre gave a grave nod, straitened and moved no more, even if he did seemed to drift a bit now and then.  
  
Shivering Ari stared at the apparition. The ghost seemed to look straight through her and she drew herself up to whatever height she had, even if she was the smallest person in the room. Save the wizard on the coffee table that was. She wanted to run away and scream her lungs out. She wanted to call the Ghostbusters or that midget lady from Poltergeist. She wanted to run and hide in a fantasy where everything was nice and dandy and in control, not stand shivering in a room filled with scared people talking about some unknown horror, while treating a ghost, a real life dead ghost!, as if it was normal and the thing merely came for his afternoon tea!  
  
Frozen, unable to do otherwise, Ari regarded the spirit they had called Bloody Baron. Looked at the silver blood on his robes, splattered in such a pattern it could not be his own. Joyless staring eyes- what could those eyes have seen that all that was left to them was this terrible, literally haunted stare. What tragedy could have coursed his haunting?   
  
What would it be like to exist endlessly, the way such a ghost had to? Ari had read Gulliver's Travels, all of them. He had done more than merely visit the land of Lillyput. He had been with giants, and a place where horses were the civilised dominant race and mankind worse than monkeys. Gulliver had also been to an island where once every while an immortal child was born. Children doomed to grow so old, every friend's and loved one's death was experienced. They were forced to live among strangers whose language they no longer spoke, suffering every pain, disease and dementia old age brought. The people of that isle knew death for a blessing.  
  
Fear gave way to pithy, while the room came back into focus and the voices of the living reached Ari's consciousness once more. She now noticed how used every body in the room seemed to be to the ghost. How they seemed to regard him merely as another person in their midst. It mattered little that their breaths turned to vapour when they stood near him, or that it had become necessary to light the fireplace against the chill. The creature loomed over the irritable Potions Master in an odd way- Protective, almost.  
  
Ari could see no change in the staring eyes- but she could -feel- them focussing on herself. Ari's eyes flashed over Snape, who did not seemed to notice, back to the face of the spirit.  
  
The eyes went down, just for one glance at Snape, came back and held Ari's. To Ari's astonishment, the spectre gave her a sleight nod and for a very short moment, smiled.  
  
The friend of my friend is my friend. No words were spoken, but Ari got the idea. In this room filled with strangers, the first to accept her was the dead one.  
  
Brilliant.   
  
Ari had to bite the inside of her cheek not to burst out laughing, but she kept herself in check. At least she was not so afraid anymore.  
  
McGonagall saw the Baron glance at the Potions Maser, looked the living man up and down and said quite matter of fact: "You are hurt, Severus. You should see Poppy for that cut."  
  
The elderly wizard's gaze swept over Snape and he frowned.  
  
"Must you be seen to?" he asked concerned.  
  
Snape waved his question away.  
  
"It can wait."  
  
The silver hared wizard nodded, stepped round the coffee-table and stood for the now blazing hearth. His back straight, a grave expression in his eyes. McGonagall gestured Ari and patted the vacant spot on the couch next to her. Hesitantly, Ari took it, feeling all eyes suddenly rest on her. At least they were not whispering or pointing.  
  
Ari sat down but tence and ramrod straight, watching the 'grandfather' wizard. He looked quite formidable, not denying his grief yet not allowing it to rule him either. The man looked at her and suddenly his blue eyes sparkled quite friendly and he smiled. Ari smiled back nervously. This man -had- to be the Headmaster. He was taking control -and- he gave her the feeling of being a child again the way only a real headmaster could. He was also making her feel safe and welcome. Slightly more at ease, Ari prepared herself for taking part in this meeting and learning more about her situation.  
  
"Whom are we still missing?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Lupin changed his stance at the window somewhat so he turned to the gathering.  
  
"Hagrid told us he expected Madam Hooch any moment. Mandam Pomfrey is tending to Harry and Hagrid is with them. So I guess it's just the representative from the house-elves who is unaccounted fo-"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crack that made Ari jump of her seat and every other person turn slightly so nobody really noticed her. A small fellow pushed himself from behind all the legs to the front of the room. He carried a large silver tray with steaming teacups of fine China, and deliciously looking buns and cookies and put it down besides the wizard on the table. There was a lot of scuffling from everybody who wanted some tea or a bun and there were a few apologies from people who stood on another person's toes while doing so. Finally, when everybody had his or hers food, Ari got to get a good look at the newest arrival. The creature was about as tall as the little wizard on the table, had bat-like ears, a very large nose and friendly, enormously brown bulging eyes. He was dressed in a lovely patchwork costume that seemed to be self-made out of numerous colourful handkerchiefs.  
  
"Thank you, Smiley." Dumbledore said. "Please take a seat. Since this meeting is in part at least about the safety of the school, I have invited both you -and- the Baron to attend it."  
  
The creature nodded solemnly and flopped down on the floor. The tray had somehow refilled itself with teacups and buns. Ari noticed Snape had not taken any. Since the tray stood at -her- side of the table and was a bit out of reach for him, she took a cup, nudged him with her foot and presented it to him. Snape stopped his inspection of the fire, looked at her, looked up at her shoulder where she suspected Black still stood, gave her one of his very blank gazes and accepted the tea. It was accompanied with Ari's very best 'help-me-out-here-you-bastard' stare and when Snape read that in her eyes, something of acknowledgement flashed in his own. Ari looked up at Black, who noticed and winked at her. She turned to the headmaster and saw the expression on Snape's face had gone resentful.   
  
The door to the office opened again. In came Harry, fully clothed in the wizards regalia of rather plain black robes, save for the red and gold crest sewn upon it. He even wore a pointed hat. He was followed by a crouching Hagrid, who otherwise would not have been able to enter, and a woman dressed in bottle green robes. She looked a bit put off and not so friendly in Snape's direction. Ari thought she heard her mutter something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'amateurs!'.  
  
McGonagall waved Harry over and the boy settled himself in-between her and Ari. The boy took some tea and a bun. The new arrival in green moved around the couch to Snape.  
  
"Had a run in with some Dementors, I hear?"  
  
Snape eyed the woman suspiciously and nodded.  
  
"Then I expect you to report yourself to my ward, immediately after this conference."  
  
"Really Madam, there is -nothing- wrong with me!"  
  
Not listening, the woman took Snape by the chin, turned his face a bit and inspected the cut above his eye and the dried blood, paying more notice to the wound that to the man. Indignant, eyes blazing, the wizard shook free and tried to both wave her away and not to spill his tea. She caught his wrist, however, and started to check his pulse. Snape jerked his hand back violently, did spill some of his hot tea on his jeans and made a sound like a hiss.  
  
"Immediately Professor! In the mean time, eat this." She held out a large chunk of deliciously looking dark chocolate.   
  
Resigning himself to his fate, Snape snatched the chocolate out of her hand and took a vicious bite. The woman nodded approvingly and sought a place among the others.  
  
Ari noticed Dumbledore followed the little discussion with open merriment. In the meantime, Hagrid had settled himself at the back of the room. Everybody quieted down again and faces turned to the Headmaster. He put his hands on his back and sighed. His gaze swept over the assemble and he started.  
  
"My dearest friends-"  
  
The door to the room was thrown open violently. The cat that had been sitting there, flew away hissing loudly and hid behind the couch. The man that had been lounging behind it gave a muffled scream that sounded like 'my nose!'.  
  
In the door opening stood yet another witch. Her hat had slid to the side of her head, her robes looked dishevelled and her short grey hair stood to all sides. Her yellow hawk like eyes scanned the room fiercely. Her cheeks were red and she still held the broom in hand on which she apparently had just arrived.  
  
Her gaze settled on the chocolate munching man at the far end of the coffee-table. He had stopped chewing and sat there, with a lump in his cheek, staring like everybody else at the wild woman in the doorframe.  
  
She sighed as if relieved, composed herself and spoke the name of the man who had driven her to this state.  
  
"Snape!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Juniper Holly, thank you for caring. You are paying me an enormous compliment with your review, because you are letting me know I have touched a nerve with my story. That is high praise. If I am reading you right, you are even telling me you've started to care about Ari- And that is truly wonderful.  
Don't worry about JK's characters of the 'light' side, even the darker ones, to be purposely nasty towards Ari because she's a Muggle. Should they react I a bad way, than this would be because, well, they are just people, and people are not always as friendly to others as they should or wish to be. Don't take Snape's sarcastic car-conversation for gospel, it is just -his- point of view. He's been through a lot and has seen the worst side of his fellow wizards, represented by the Death Eaters and to me it seems, has become quite the misanthrope.  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Black, Lupin, Hagrid, The Gryffindors and even Snape are -no- and I repeat -no- racists in my story, will note become racists in my story, will not be depicted -as- racists in my story. They will not be warped in such roles because I do not believe they would be In Rowling's books, quite the contrarily.  
The way they will react to Ari will be the way that comes (to my humble opinion) natural to them. If they are wrong, please trust my spunky Ari to set them straight.   
  
Thanks for your reviews, Ice Queen (been reading Burning Brightly, nicely done!). slytherin girl (Hi slyterin girl!), Sassy (I Like the Movieverse of the X-Men, I've just started When You Wish Upon A Star- like it!), JJ (just wait until the hot scenes!), Strega Brava (me too!), Arya (thanks and believe me, you've got a lot of clicking coming with this tale!), Sophie W. (Hi Sophie W.!), Rynye (Oy! You -are- an author!), Elf-Cat (Yes, our poor 'Sev' will 'suffer' for that, I fear. Haven'had the time yet to read your stories, but will, promise!), asprosdracos (love the 'excessive wing span'comment myself), Rosmerta, (before, but it was double fun doubled when I learned Mr. AR would, and even better when I saw the movie. Thanks for the McGonagall-cat comment, it was fun to write), Me (did I make a mistake somewhere? Please let me know), ladyelectric, Auror Borealis (please tell me about the jarring bits, so I can correct them), Sayan, and cloudshape.  
  
If I haven't said anything about your stories, I apologise. I will next time.  
  
Helen, yes. It's him. But a cameo only. I have not mixed my Rickmans (yet).  
  
Lataradk (1) -Small- review? Gosh, now I'm just hoping for you to write a -big- one (grin). Thanks!  
  
Lataradk (2) Haven't red either, so thanks for the tip. Don't speak Norwegian, just showing off my great knowledge of an online translator (grin).  
************************************************************************************************* 


	15. Erosion

Don't own no nothing  
Did not create the hit  
J.K. Rowling does  
Because she did  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
Erosion  
  
  
Everybody, including the Headmaster, stared. Snape Put down his tea hastily, chewed and swallowed his chocolate and stood. He slowly walked round the couch, while the wild looking woman in the doorframe never let her eyes stray of him and the other wizards made room for whatever confrontation would follow. For a second the Headmaster's face allowed another grief stricken expression, yet he quickly composed himself. Black, Lupin and others gave the Headmaster questioning stares, but the man remained calm and therefore, so did they.  
  
The woman in the doorframe shivered. Her voice came raw and strangled, filled with emotions she desperately tried to hold back.  
  
"Is it true?" she barked hoarsely. "Is it true then? Is it -finally- over?"  
  
Snape crossed his arms in front of him, squinted his eyes and answered in that slow, silken and measured voice that made Ari shiver in spite of the blazing hearth in front of her.   
  
"I thought it was the general opinion, Madam Hooch, as unfortunate as this may be," Snape said, "that 'it', is just beginning."  
  
The hawkeyed witch did not seem to hear. She shivered from the strain to control herself.  
  
The door next to her was pushed from the wall. From behind it, the cat owner stumbled, holding one hand to his nose. His widened eyes watered from the pain.  
  
"You broke my doze!" he said, quite upset and surprised, apparently not -believing- this was happening to him.  
  
Hooch concentrated stare at Snape was broken for a moment and she noticed the other man. Distractedly she pushed her broom in his hands, mumbled a befuddled 'thank you' and stepped up to the waiting wizard.   
  
"You found Hodr."  
  
A statement. There was desperation in the words. Snape closed his eyes for a moment. In the silence, the only answer a screaming nod.  
  
Hooch stepped even closer to Snape, they were virtually toe to toe. Still trembling, still barely controlled, she asked her question.   
  
"And what, what did he say?"  
  
Carefully measured the dark wizard answered, without any emotion in the voice.  
  
"What he always has maintained. That he was seduced into playing a silly game. That the death of your other brother was a terrible accident. That the blame lay with Voldemort, not him."  
  
"Did you believe him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why."  
  
"The story changed when there were only Death Eaters to hear. Then it became the tale of sacrifice and proof of loyalty -you- always told. Your father will be mightily surprised, I dare say, at the upcoming trial."  
  
The trembling stopped. The witch took a deep breath, then another. Wetted her lips with a flick of the tongue. She stepped back, returning Snape his personal space. Ari had never seen such a cold stare at the mentioning of a father.  
  
"Hodr never was a good liar, but he truly rose to the occasion."  
  
A tiny, unpleasant smile curled the corners of Snape's mouth. Ari shivered. The unbidden comparison to a smiling asp came to mind.  
  
"He was told what to tell by the first and best of liars."  
  
The woman nodded. "Where was it Hodr's fault?"  
  
Snape shook his head.  
  
"There is always a choice." It was Snape's turn for tight control. His voice barely more than a whisper. "Of all people I should know, there is -always- a choice! He made the wrong ones."  
  
Somebody Ari could not see snorted at that. Snape stiffened. Dumbledore turned towards the sound and his eyes shot daggers. Black smirked and McGonagall craned her neck to see who had made that slighting noise.  
  
Ari's eyes went wide. Apart from the weird conversation between the wind-blown witch and Snape that went way over her head, a tension had crept into the room. An undercurrent of distrust and loathing, directed at her travel companion. Nervously she scanned the faces around her. Lupin, Dumbledore, the redheaded man, McGonagall and about eight or nine others seemed either angry or affronted, a band of invisible support. The peg-legged man, the man with the brown beard, the woman with the light hair and yellow robes and -many- others looked at Snape as if he was something that had crawled out from under a moist stone on too many legs. Distrust, anger- some -hatred- even. Black looked down, arms crossed over his chest, right in the middle of it al yet somehow not part of it. And seemingly amused. The Sikh look-alike caught Ari's eye and mirrored her befuddlement, like her having no idea what was going on.  
  
On the side, the woman that had tried to examine Snape glided towards the man with the broken nose and whipped out a wand. Her soft muttered words, 'this won't hurt a bit' while she tried to make the hurt man let go of his nose, rang like a gunshot through the room.  
  
The witch facing Snape balled her fists a moment, pale and tight lipped. Then, making sure -everybody- in the room saw the gesture -and- caught it's meaning, she offered Snape her hand. He looked her directly in the eye, hesitated, and took it. With a cold voice, but the chill clearly not directed at the man in front of her, she merely said two words.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The handshake was firm, without warmth. For show. I held slightly longer then necessary. The woman they -all- had been worried about, showed her gratitude. Please, see this, I thank him, -I- trust him.  
  
They let go.  
  
Snape resumed his seat, Hooch turned to the china, but was stopped from taking tea by the Headmaster, who took her in a warm comforting hug. Voices murmured softly, about the weather. About Quidditch. About the things that mean nothing, merely used to fill awkward silences.  
  
A few tears came to Hooch's eyes, quickly wiped away. The woman in the yellow robes stood and offered her place. Hooch sat down, smiling a red-eyed uncertain smile and took the tea the Headmaster offered.  
  
Ari turned her attention to an even more pallid Snape. For a moment an unguarded, bitter look crossed his features. Ari leant over to him, touched his hand and when he turned, she smiled carefully and gave a little squeeze. She new her eyes were two large question marks. He shook his head subtly and she withdrew.  
  
"Need more chocolate?" she quipped impishly and got the reaction she had hoped for. A snort and a chuckle, a more straight but relaxed posture. Attention no longer directed inward, but to the Headmaster who again took his position in front of the hearth. He and Snape exchanged glances. Ari was poked in the side by a shifting Harry, who was also coming to attention towards Dumbledore. The room seemed to quiet down again. But Ari could still feel the lingering tension.  
  
Within this circle of most trusted friends, some were apparently more trusted then others.  
  
This, was not good.   
  
  
The Headmaster started over.  
  
  
"Dear people, I -loathe- repeating myself but, my dearest friends. You have been called here in great haste to be informed about most terrible news."  
  
The man took a deep breath, his eyes wandered over to Harry.  
  
"Allow me to summarise the report Professor Snape related to me only a few minutes ago. Some of you might have overheard bits and pieces already- Last night, young Harry has, again, lived through a tremendous personal disaster."  
  
With the weight of all eyes upon him, Harry suddenly found something very interesting in the pattern of the Persian rug under his feet.  
  
"The spell placed over his family home has somehow been broken."  
  
A collective gasp, some people muttering that it was impossible, that they had worked so hard to charm the Muggle family, it could not have happened.  
  
"Death Eaters came for the boy. His family did not survive the confrontation. I had sent Severus to see how Harry was doing. He had been owling me some disturbing reports. But when halting the Knight Bus near Harry's home, the bus in it's turn was attacked, by Dementors no less. About five of them. The conductor and the driver are missing. The only reason Severus came away with only a few cuts and bruises is because of this young lady here."  
  
Ari wished she was fifteen again and could pretend to study the carpet. She shifted uneasily in her seat, returning some of the smiles of the faces that were in her line of vision.  
  
"Your name, my dear, is Ariadne Philpot, yes?"  
  
Ari nodded.  
  
"Miss Philpot's quick thinking and fast driving saved both Severus and Harry. We are indeed very fortunate to have all of them still in our midst ."  
  
A neutral voice, Ari recognised the as the voice of the man with the scrubby brown beard, spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Harry is -very- lucky, in that sort of thing."  
  
Snape turned his head, his black eyes quickly shifting from blazing anger, to grief, to seemingly cold indifference,  
  
The red headed man went to the speaker, put his hand on his shoulder and pleaded.  
  
"Amos please, this is not helpful."  
  
Harry however, had jumped to his feet and faced the man, tears in his eyes, voice nearly broken.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm such a survivor. I'm sorry that Voldemort is back. I'm sorry that my family is dead because they took care of me! I'm sorry my parents are dead because they defended me! I'm sorry Cedric died because he did nothing more than be near me! I'm sorry! But I can't change things. And I didn't make them happen and it isn't my fault! And if I could I'd make things different, but I can't. And if we all start blaming each other for things we can do nothing about, Voldemort has got us -exactly- where he wants us.  
I don't know you people- most of you anyways and I realise that without me even knowing some of you have tried to keep me safe. I don't know why, I'm not that important, I'm just a boy! Just a boy. With a lot of luck. Yeah, that's right. And I am worried and scared for my friends and everyone close to me. Cause they ain't that lucky. I am sorry, Mr Diggory. What more do you need to hear!"   
  
The man Harry had called Diggory came forward, palms open, grief etched in the lines around his eyes.   
  
"Gods Harry, I'm sorry. I did not think- I did not mean to- Please- we've never blamed you!"  
  
Over the couch, the man reached for the boy and they embraced, awkwardly. A tight hug, then they let go.  
  
Ari took of her glasses and polished them, not trying to look at Harry and the man. When she put the glasses on again, the two had settled at their respective places in the room. McGonagall had laid her hand on Harry's small shoulder in support, and the attention turned to the headmaster again.  
  
So much grief in this room. So much anger and tension. So much that made Ari itch for answers. And a death toll of at least six, perhaps seven people. Perhaps it was time to get real scared.  
  
But the headmaster did not look scared. He looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. They all met him. No one looked away. Most gave a small nod of acknowledgement.   
  
"Young Harry here is absolutely right." He said gravely. "We -cannot- blame each other," and with his next remark looked Harry in the eye, "or ourselves, for misdeeds done by others. It is cliché, but, we are only as strong as the bond of trust we hold, our resolve to stand together, no matter what! Some of us are very young, some of us seem virtually powerless and weak. Others have strayed from the path in the past. And we've -all- made mistakes. There was a certain young boy, I once met. If I had followed my instinct closer, had been more steadfast in my convictions, more clear in what I thought of what was right and wrong, Tom Riddle might never have changed into this creature! If I had listened and taken better care of others, I could have helped some of the best of us not to fall prey to evil. But I did not. We have all made mistakes. Yet now, my friends, it is time for us to stop looking over our shoulders and face what is to come, so we are prepared for what has to be done. We cannot afford any other stance."  
  
Another voice. "How was the protective charm broken?"  
  
Dumbledore put up his hands and shook his head.  
  
"I do not know. We used every trick in the book. We did the only thing that would work, expand on Harry's mother's spell of love and the protection she had given him when protecting him from Voldemort. It worked so well for years."  
  
Ari perked up. "Wait a minute-"  
  
Snape at the same time went to sit as straight as she and said at the same time "Than that's where it went wrong!"  
  
Harry let his head droop in his hands and said almost inaudibly, but not quite enough: "Oh shit!"  
  
Dumbledore stared from Ari to Snape and back. "You two know something I do not?"  
  
But it was Hagrid from the back of the room who answered.  
  
"Headmaster, even -I- know tha' a spell tha' uses anythin' like love ter draw power from -needs- a twinge of it. But them did not have it. Not fer Harry. Perhaps there was a bit when 'e was young an' just a babe. But not when I came fer 'im. With his auntie still jealous o' her dead sister an' his Uncle ready te beat any magic outta 'im. I'm sorry kid, but that's just the way -I- sees it!"  
  
Ari nodded. She put an arm around Harry, knowing that in some way the words were damning, but that they had to be said.   
  
"I wanted to befriend Harry, but his Uncle and Aunt would not let me. They spoiled their son and allowed Harry to live of scraps and leftovers. He had to work for them, not mere chores, but really work and almost every night, Dursley shouted his head off. I never witnessed any kindness towards Harry."  
  
Snape continued. "Harry owns his life to the fact that his family had the dreadful habit of locking him up in a downstairs cupboard if they felt fit to punish him. Not a punishment of great pedagogical value, I dare say."   
  
The assemble gasped, looked at each other, got angry, was in denial. It was unbelievable their precious child had been suffering so much at the hands of the people they had considered safe. If any of them had found a child on their doorstep, they would have taken it in and simply loved it for one reason only, because it was there. What other reason does one need to love a child?  
  
Dumbledore turned towards the boy. "I was under the assumption they had moved you to a room?"  
  
"They got scared, Sir. That was all."  
  
Dumbledore turned his back on them for a moment, hands on the chimney, leaning towards the fire.  
  
"Then the spell eroded over the years- Hagrid is right- without any feeling to feed on, it became useless. Useless!" He turned. "O Harry, I am so sorry. I am so sorry I left you there. It seemed the right decision at the time, but-"  
  
The boy smiled feebly. "But now it is time to look onward, Sir. To see what needs to be done!"  
  
Black smiled at Harry's back and said proudly: "Spoken like a true Gryffindor, Harry!"  
  
Snape cringed, but held his tongue.  
  
With an almost hidden laugh, Diggory spoke up. "Nah, this is perseverance, the kid -should- have been a Hufflepuff.   
  
"Really?" the sunflower yellow robed witch asked. "I would call this using ones intellect, like any good Ravenclaw would."  
  
The dark man with the scimitar chuckled, looked at Snape who stayed remorse and silent. "O I do not know." he said in an unaccented voice. "One should think the boy would need tremendous guile to have done what he did. And that is the Slytherin quality! Would you not say, Severus?"  
  
Harry, blushing slightly from the praise, threw a mischievous look at Snape. The man rolled his eyes and looked away.  
  
"Oh please, be serious, will you?"  
  
Ari could feel the tension flee from the room, even the hostility towards Snape seemed to subside. She sighed, squeezed Harry's shoulders and relaxed a bit. Perhaps it would not be so bad a thing, to live among these people. But only the future could tell.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
OMYGOSH! More than a hundred reviews!   
No, it was no holiday that kept me from writing. It were my boss, my study and a lot of happy family occasions (nothing more than a birthday, visiting friends I had not seen for a while).  
Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews.  
  
  
Ozma, (are you the author of The Cold Year and Deep Emotion?) thank you for your tremendous compliment. It touched me, it really did. I'm writing the story the way it comes to me, without an age group in mind. I hope it will remain (mostly) suitable material to read to your son. Thank you.  
  
An Owl, translate my story in Russian? Gosh! Yes, sure- err, I don't really know what to say. Except that I am honoured for you taking the time and trouble to do so! Say hello to your group for me. Just please make sure the proper credits go to Mrs Rowling!  
  
Don't you all love the way the world is coming together through tremendous writers like J.K. and fandom! I know I'm getting on my soapbox here, but as long as people like us communicate in the way we do, there's hope for the lot of us! (huge affectionate grin, little bow, step down from soapbox).  
  
Slytherin girl (hi slytherin girl, here, have some Berty Bots, Droobles Best Blowing Gum and Cauldron Cakes- sugar high rule!) Jett Girl, Strega Brava (thanks for the updates on your marvellous stories), Sophie W. (hi Sophie W.! have a chocolate frog) say hello to the Invisibles for me, updates will not be as far and few as they have been, promise!, asprosdracos (which Twig?) Rynye (sorry for taking so long wit this update) Juniper Holly, ladyeclectic, Camorite, Starlight (thanks for liking my story!) Cissy (yes, you did the Snape, thanks for doing the Snape, I adore Snape and I love people doing the Snape, grin. And of course, truly sarcastic people -are- revolting sometimes. But if I hug them and love them and pet them, they simply do not know how to react, mostly. It's so funny ;-), iejasu, thanks for your support, Lyansidde (yes, there -is- a great deal more, this story will take a while in telling), and Blackthorne. 


	16. The Daily Prophet

JK Rowling wrote and owns the magic  
They are not mine, Harry & CO  
I have no rights, I make no money  
This verse is just, so you know  
  
Andolyn  
  
The Daily Prophet  
  
This Headmaster Dumbledore had the most amazing eyes, well, apart from Snape's that was. Ari felt somehow comforted by them, glittering with humour behind those old-fashioned half moon spectacles, light blue and sparkling like a boy's on Christmas morning. At the school were she worked, or -had- been working, meetings were serious business and discussed silly things. What kind of coffee should be served. Was there money for a paint job on the hall, yes there was if one of the teachers were let go off. Things that had very little to do with teaching what to whom and everything with prestige, who was in who's corner or could climb to be top dog.  
  
The meeting conducted by Headmaster Dumbledore seemed a silly affair about serious business. How could one remain grave with snoring paintings hanging from the walls, an elf at one's feet, a ghost almost at ones elbow, and a respected member of the meeting with a valid opinion, standing on the coffee table in front of you. Snape made a marvellous effort to keep a straight face, perhaps his attitude was even real, used as the man had to be to a thing like this. But Ari felt very girlish giggles somewhere stuck behind her breastbone and she hid behind her tea not to show it.  
  
There was however a lot more than a mere paintjob being discussed here, and a lot Ari had to make mental notes to ask about. She hoped Harry could give some answers.   
  
The somewhat nervous, balding redheaded man spoke up. Ari felt herself nudged by Harry once again, but this time intentionally. In a stage whisper he told her the man's name was Arthur Weasly, that he was the father of his best friend and held a somewhat modest position at the Ministry of Magic. The 'old fool Fudge' Mr Weasly was ranting about, was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Some kind of ostrich, apparently, and the aversion for the man united every one in the room.  
  
"We've had unbelievable trouble to convince the Muggles of Little Whining that the occurrences at Privet Dive had to do with an exploding gas tank rather than with a battlefield! And you want to know the rumours at the ministry? Harry's gone berserk! It is utterly insulting and insane! Fudge will rather blame this boy for the fire, not exactly unaided by the Daily Prophet, than open his eyes."  
  
"What!" said Harry in total disbelief.  
  
"Damn." said Snape darkly.  
  
"It is worse than that." The man with the scimitar said while rising. From behind his band he somehow conjured a paper, and unfolded it. His seat was immediately taken by Mrs Norris. Before speaking, the man made a small bow to Ari.  
  
"To those new within this circle, my name is Rajiv Ananta Sorpa. I live in Woolwich, London, where I own a small Muggle restaurant. It's a nice place and a good cover. And as disconnected from the floo-network as we all are. Forgive me for straying, but doesn't have Fudge anything to say about that 'tiny' inconvenience?"  
  
Weasly harrumphed. "They're working on it! Besides, the few people who have disappeared, were, forgive me for quoting, 'Mudbloods who probably did not knew better and most likely have made some stupid mistake and are themselves to blame'. Can you believe it!"  
  
"From Fudge?" another witch spoke up. She was tall, had a hart shaped face, and an intricate hairdo of long locks set in small curls. She wore no hat but a kind of silver tiara, an off white robe more reminiscent of a roman toga and sandals on her feet. Her face showed the lines of her advanced age, easily a contemporary of Dumbledore's, but there was not a hint of grey in the chestnut curls. Her stance was straight, fierce almost, and her brown eyes were deep and penetrating. In her youth, she had to have been strikingly beautiful. She also had to be an expert in hiding in plain sight, for it amazed Ari she had not noticed this woman before.  
  
The voice was clear, sharp, and cold.  
  
"From that -fool- I can believe any blunder!"  
  
Slightly intimidated Rajiv held up a hand. "Oh, hi Liv, had not noticed you before."  
  
The woman gave a chuckle and a smirk. "Do not sweet talk me, young man. Say what you have to say or sit down and shut up!"  
  
"Always a pleasure," Rajiv muttered.  
  
"I bet," said Harry, still whispering, "that she's another Slytherin!"  
  
'Yeah right,' Ari thought, nodding, not having the foggiest what the boy was going on about.  
  
"Anyway-," Rajiv unfolded his paper and started to read out loud.  
  
Potter Pyromaniac?  
Tragic Family Blow-out  
  
Fourteen years ago, a naïve Muggle family of three was entrusted with the tender care of the wizarding worlds most famous and celebrated infant. Yet had the pitiful people fully understood the burden so callously placed up them, they might have thought twice, or once for that matter.  
  
Dealing with a child suffering from heartbreaking tragic trauma, disturbed and resentful, is hard on any kind of family. But if the child is one of magic, and the family is Muggle, the handling is near to impossible.   
  
Towards his relatives Harry Potter, the Slayer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, -forth- enterer and doubtful winner of the first Triwizard Tournament, (emphasise tri!) held in decades, has had a history of neglect and violence.   
  
Never one to adapt true to Muggle form, he has been witnessed only to appear in very unfitting clothing in protest to his surroundings, combined with an extremely anti social attitude towards his Muggle peers. It has become known to this reporter that the boy has set various dangerous animals loose on his poor now deceased cousin, an angel of a boy who would never hurt a fly, according to his surviving aunt on his fathers side.  
  
She has been victimised by young Mister Potter too, even though by merciful interventions of the ever efficient Ministry of Magic, she does not remember the ordeal of a swelling spell placed upon her, when trying, and failing, to persuade Harry not to run away from the only home he had ever known.  
  
The boy's youth and history have always persuaded the most forgiving among us to turn a blind eye to Harry Potter's shortcomings and obviously cruel nature, but now the young so called hero has turned murderous and his adoptive family has not survived. In an extreme inferno, three Muggle homesteads were ruined and the ill-fated adoptive parents perished, together with a totally innocent neighbour, from whom no trace has been found. But it is safe to say that her broken body-'  
  
  
"Quite enough, thank you!" ended Dumbledore' the report. Harry had turned very pale- but had the amazing strength to break the tension.  
  
"Well, that will teach Hermione to ever trust a buzzing reporter like Skeeter!"  
  
It was not a good joke, perhaps not a joke at all, but in spite of that some people laughed.   
  
"They think I am dead?" stated Ari in utter amazement.  
  
"Do you not think it for the best?" Dumbledore asked her softly. "Your relatives will have no defence at all against what we are facing."  
  
"Are they in danger?" Ari's hands went to her face. "Please don't tell me they are!"  
  
"As you can see, my dear, knowingly or not, nobody is quite as safe as we were. But if you remain 'deceased'…"  
  
Dumledore's voice trailed off. Ari nodded, speechless. This time it was Snape's turn to draw -her- attention.  
  
"I am sorry for this, truly I am."  
  
Ari shook her head. "You had no choice, neither of you had. If I had known what I was getting myself into, I might have acted differently- Then again-" Ari sighed, gathering herself, : "if I understand correctly, you people, Harry and you," she nodded at Snape, "are in a fight with a bastard that will, if not is already, threaten my people as much as he does yours. If so, no-one can stand aside."  
  
Black nodded grimly. "They like to kill Muggles, for sport."  
  
Ari stared at him. "Gods, I hope you -are- kidding me!"  
  
McGonagall's brow rose almost into her hat. "You are a Muggle?"  
  
"Er- yes." Ari confirmed.  
  
The only ones who did not seem surprised at that, were Dumbledore, the witch Rajiv had called 'Liv', the ones that already knew Ari and the ghost. Smiley and Mrs Norris were the only others who gave no reaction. Mr Weasly seemed happily surprised and very much interested, Rajiv scratched his beard, saying he'd never would have guessed, eying Snape rather amused but for the rest acting rather uninterested. The witch in the yellow robes put her nose in the air, lifted her brow and shrugged, the Peg legged man asked Dumbledore, ignoring Ari, what his plans were with 'this woman', security wise, and another unknown voice finally grasped why Ari had been such a good driver.  
  
All and all, Ari got the feeling she had been confusing the hell out of these people. Some of them resented and others were amused by their own mistake in thinking she was one of -them- instead one of -those-. Some eyes and minds became shuttered, not unfriendly, merely indifferent. Others positively withdraw. And a kindly smiling McGonagall chuckled at her.  
  
"Well, my dear, that -does- explain the perfect 'costume'."  
  
Ari smiled back tiredly and allowed herself to flop back in the couch. Dumbledore nodded encouragingly and Harry had taken her hand. Well what the hell- it had never bothered Ari much how people regarded her- why start now? She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was the cranky man in breeches, whose nose was still black and blue but obviously no longer broken. He offered her his hand and smiled a somewhat unnatural smile, as if he had not used his face for a kind expression in a long while.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, missy. I'm Filch, Argus Filch."  
  
Ari took the hand and shook it warmly. "Hello Argus."  
  
"Welcome indeed," Dumbledore said, "For your stay might be a rather prolonged one, I fear."  
  
Ari turned and answered dryly: "So I gather."  
  
Rajiv waved with the paper he still held, drawing the attention back to himself.  
  
"This article bares no name, but I must agree with Harry here, it bares the mark of Miss Skeeter. On a more serious note, if at all possible, it advises those who shelter Harry, our young friend would be best off if handed over to the experts at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. And if not, if he were perhaps to stay at let's say the home of some friends," Rajiv gave a nod in the direction of Arthur Weasly, : "those people had to be very aware of the danger he represents. Anyone still thinking this last bit is a warning against an ill-tempered boy?"  
  
"Severus?" asked Dumbledore. Snape shrugged. "I have never seen her in the circle of Death Eaters. And I doubt if any of them is a journalist. But -if- Voldemort (a shudder went through the assemble with the mentioning of the name) is getting a grip on our 'free' and 'unbiased' press and at the same time is isolating us from each other with those attacks on the floo-network and other means of travel-"  
  
"Then," Ari broke in straight faced, "you people will have to learn to trust on more conventional means of communication and transport. I am more than willing to help you with that."  
  
Her remark earned her some chuckles of people who could see and appreciate the irony of the statement. Arthur Weasly beamed at her, both seriously and eagerly.   
  
The small and excitable Flitwick broke in.  
  
"Don't forget the consequences! How will we reach our people, if they reach them first. Start our-own- newspaper?"  
  
"Prove the article is wrong." said Lupin calmly. Black shook his head at that.  
  
"I hate to disagree with you, but it won't be that easy. Most people only believe what they -want- to believe."  
  
"Hear, hear." Intoned Snape softly.  
  
"That article states I am dead." said Ari. "The writer also seems convinced Harry somehow escaped. Can we not make up some story that is -almost- the truth and have that published? I take it -nobody- wants to make Seveverus's role in our escape explicit. If we edit his part out, can Harry and I not give some kind of interview? Is there not some journalist who is in heavy competition with this Sceeter person whom we can use?"  
  
Black laughed out loud. "Now I'm beginning to understand why Snape picked you!"  
  
Snape again looked the other way, Rajiv gave a -very- tiny smile and there were a lot of chuckles behind Ari. She wished she was -not- sitting on that couch, but somewhere were she could see their faces.  
  
"Well, there is still another problem with that little piece of literature." Another witch came forward. She was dressed in elegant electric blue robes with gold trimming an wore a heavy Celtic looking hanger from a long necklace, had wild looking dark brown hair and intelligent hazel eyes.  
  
"Yes, Ceridwen?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
She pointed. "I've red that paper too. It also states that if Harry is allowed to return to Hogwarts next term, parents should think long and hard of the wisdom to return theirs to the school! How can we protect the children from You-Know-Who's ideas if they get shipped off to Durmstrang?"  
  
"Quite easily." answered 'Liv' coldly. "The Claudii, Grimm and Sorpa families, all former Slytherin, I might add, are old and well respected. I am in a position to -tell- my family to send their children here. And so are you! We stand here with a number from each and every House of Hogwarts. In any respect we are the best that this place has -ever- produced! -We- should go and tell those around us what is truth and what is not! Those who will not listen or be persuaded might fall to Voldemort (again the shudder), but I assure you, they are to weak to be a problem to us or an asset to him! Let them fall and be a hindrance!"  
  
In the silence following the statement, Flitwick accidentally pulled the elastic of the bow-tie he still held too hard, and thing shot from his fingers with a snap like a stone from a toy catapult. It hit one of the paintings at the other side of the room and the rudely awakened wizard in it said some very vulgar words that made McGonagall go 'tut!', put his tasselled nightcap straight and disappeared from view, walking out of the frame.  
  
Ceridwen turned. "The weak are perhaps even more deserving of protection than the strong, Livia Germannicus Claudius. And do not forget that there is strength in numbers. An army of fools is still an army for us to withstand. And we cannot allow ourselves to dupe the children!"  
  
"Ceridwen is right." Spoke Dumbledore. "As a matter of fact, you both are. You, my friends, are the ones burdened with the plight to keep the children safe, to have them sent here! Especially the Slytherins! They might become either our future allies or problems, but right now they are merely children. We need to give them a good childhood, so they remember what goodness means. We need to be ethical, so they can learn form following our example. We need to give them our warmth and love so they are aware of the difference!"  
  
During Dumbledore's speech, Ari saw Black and Snape throwing glances. When the men noticed they were staring at each other, they quickly turned away. Ari sought out Lupin, who knew what was going on between those two. The werewolf merely grinned, apparently quite happy with the exchange.  
  
Another voice yet again, from a sturdy blond man next to Hagrid. "But it is hard to keep the reputation of the school up while a werewolf will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, a Half-Giant teaches Care of Magical Creatures, a person 'suspected' of being a Death-Eater is yet another professor and pieces like -that- are all over the papers about the students! Not to mention a convicted murderer as the school mascot 'Snuffles', hidden Basilisks and whatever else has been going on here for the past four years or so."   
  
Good humoured Hagrid gave the man a gentle pat on the shoulder that made him nearly keel over. Snape coughed at the 'mascot' bit to hide a grin, but others were less subtle and an embarrassed Black held his hands up to ward off further comment.   
  
"Nostie, ye've got a foul way wit' words, ye know tha'?"  
  
'Nostie' pulled himself together and his robes back in place and shrugged.  
  
"You all -know- what I mean! I would give my life for you and I know -all- of you would do the same for me! The point is, the parents don't!"  
  
"Then invite them!" said Ari hotly and turned to the room filled with strange strangers. "Look, I am a teacher in my own right. I understand very little of the things being said here, but I do know what to do with people who do not trust you with the education of their loved ones. You show them who you are! Don't count on word of mouth. And certainly not on that so called paper! I've got a feeling this place is filled with traditions. Am I right in believing generation upon generation is sent here? If so, make those people remember. If they tell you they are scared, ask them why. Because if they are, they must know there is something wrong."  
  
"Little one," Livia said as if talking to a small child, "you indeed know very little of what is going on here. Don't excite yourself and just -listen-!"  
  
Crossing her arms before her chest and looking the formidable witch straight in the eye, Ari deliberately refused to understand the true meaning of her words.  
  
"And does my height make my ideas less -valid-? My words less true? Can you afford to ignore me, because I am small?"  
  
Flitwick, jumping the bandwagon, chirped "Indeed, she cannot!"  
  
The witch looked down her nose at Ari, shrugged, but gave no further comment.   
  
Something kicked Ari's shin. She looked back and down at Snape with a frown, who stone faced threw a glance at her seat to indicate she should sit down again. And he did something totally unexpected. While his face remained set, his black eyes twinkled like Dumbledore's . And a split-second, he winked at her.  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Lataradk, hi and thanks for telling me you re-read! Most people whom I mention during this gathering at Dumbledore's, dead, allive, or of other species, will have a larger role. So count on your favs returning!  
  
Leila C. Snape, no -way- I believe you are that young, you're writing is too good! I love the Snape Bloopers, btw.  
  
Magical Me, no, this it not over, not for a very long time. Sorry, sparks will fly once every while, but nobody is in a hurry. Yet.  
  
tailchaser, I love Witch in Exile, a truely wonderfull story. Te way you write them, my minds eye sees them. Exellent work! And thanks for the compliment on the spell. I'm not quite done with this theme yet.  
  
Blackthorne, thanks for waiting. And just you wait, Snape is not such a remote person, when you find the right buttons to push.... Thanks for the comment on my English!  
  
Strega Brava, I agree with you, absolutely, and always remembered the difficulty the Sorting Hat had while sorting Harry. And I really love Hagrid. I only wish I knew what house he belonged to, I can't remember reading about that.  
  
Sophie W. Would you believe it, chocolate frogs really -do- exist! I've been eating them since I was about four years old. You see, we have a Saint in the Netherlands who is the protector of children, travellers and fishermen. He has a thing for helping poor girls to a dowry too. His name is Sinterklaas and he's something of a distant uncle of Santa Claus. The day -before- his birthday, on December the fifth, he rides the Dutch rooftops on his white stallion, while his servant Black Piet throes candy and presents through the chimneys. One kind of candy is chocolate frogs or mice, filled with marzipan. Don't ask me why. Regrettably, they won't jump around when you unwrap them, but still...  
  
Ozma, Thanks. I love weaving stories through my story- and this one will be playing in the background for a while. Besides, Hooch does strike me as one of the more noble characters- I don't quite know why. Say hello to your boy's from me.  
  
Miracle, evil?? You wanna talk about evil?? that show story of yours is evil! I laughed, fell of my chair and now I have a bump on my bum! (sulk)  
  
Thanks for your kind comments, Anna, asprosdracos (thanks for the Twig tip!), The Slayer (AAAGG- NOOOO, gimme the comfy chair but NOT the wrath of the RUBBER-DUCKS!!! Please?), Ryven, caytebelle (thanks for the invite), Arya thanks!, I do my best (read tailchaser's story for a marvellously snappish Snape), Ice Queen, Irene, Starbite, Piri Malfoy (Ha! Another Rickmaniac!), iejasu, slytherin girl (hickup- beg your pardon, have had too much, m'fraid), JJ! 


	17. The Guardians

JK Rowling wrote and owns the magic  
They are not mine, Harry & CO  
I have no rights, I make no money  
This verse is just, so you know  
  
( Some of the sir-names have been borrowed from 'Quidditch through the ages' copyright Bloomsbury Press. No copyright infringement intended.)  
  
Andolyn  
  
The Guardians  
  
  
  
When Rajiv wanted to take his seat again, he found himself confronted by Mrs Norris unblinking stare. 'Shove off.', he said to the cat, who did not move. So he had to satisfy himself with a seat in a windowsill. Ari liked the cat, but that was no surprise. She liked all animals, especially the grouchy ones. It was something wonderful to win them over and have them relax near you.  
  
But this was not exactly the time to butter up to an old cat. It was however a time to note the animal was not simply taken by the scruff of the neck and pushed out of the way. Rajiv respected the animal, and nobody even noticed something special about his attitude. Oh well. Just another little titbit of information for future reference.  
  
Ari felt tired. The people around her kept talking about trouble down at the ministry. That the International Confederation of Wizards could hardly do a thing to aid their British cousins, as long as their own government denied there was anything amiss. It was a British affair, as long as it was no hindrance to others. A dark man with dreadlocks, a thin fluffy beard and batik robes in rather hellish red, yellow, green and black, got really upset with that.  
  
"Simply woonderful", he said with a thick drawl. "An' when Albion and Caledon have fallen, it will be thee prooblem of the Common Wealth, an' what after that? Things really never do change, now do they."  
  
Dumbledore gently shook his head. "But giving up hope won't be a solution either, Franklin. It will be -my- task to make the international community aware of the threat, even if our own government refuses to see truth. But no-one must be aware, at any time, of my absence from the school grounds. Voldemort still fears me, and we have to use that. In the meantime, the daily running of Hogwarts will become even more Minerva's task and burden than it has ever been. I trust she can count on the other staff members present to hide my tracks, as it were, and to continue the administrative duties as if nothing were amiss. Remus?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster?"  
  
"You -still- know how to do my autograph fairly well, I trust?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling good-humouredly.  
  
Lupin had the grace to blush and suddenly looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cooky jar. "Er- yes, Headmaster."  
  
"Very good. Minerva, you can put that Marauder's talent to use then. Severus has enough on his plate right now as is- don't burden him with any administrative humdrum."  
  
McGonagall looked rather sternly over her shoulder at Lupin, who positively fidgeted under that stare. Ari could barely suppress a grin- It was clear to her Lupin, and Black probably as well, had spent their own schooldays at Hogwarts. There were some disadvantages in working together with your old teachers who might know you just a little too well.  
  
"Ariadne-"  
  
Ari perked up, all attention now.  
  
"You have some good ideas, my dear. I know I can count on you to work them out, and we'll talk about them in more detail later, if that is alright with you?"  
  
Ari nodded, glowing. Being taken into the trust of -this- man did marvels to one's self esteem.   
  
The Baron, Hooch, Filch, Flitwick, Hagrid, Black, Lupin and Smiley would concern themselves with safe-guarding the school. But Snape would not hear of it. He refused to be excluded, for he maintained no-one knew better than he what there was to guard against. Dumbledore reluctantly agreed.  
  
Franklin and Arthur Weasly would do what they could at the Ministry. Franklin was a Jamaican by birth and worked since a few weeks for the Department of International Magical Co-operation.   
  
"With all thee prooblems with the Crouch family, resources were pulled an' I had the chance to come by. I like thee thought I'm somewhat closer to me boy when he comes back here."  
  
"How's Percy?" asked Harry.  
  
Franklin smiled a very broad pearly white grin.   
  
"Busy, -very- busy."  
  
"He will go far, he will!" Weasly said proudly. Harry chuckled and behind Weasly's back, Franklin rolled his eyes.  
  
Most others in the room would be providers of information, if they could get any. They appeared to be researchers, university professors, shopkeepers and a real estate manager. Keepers of secret safe houses, they would be. Searchers for ingredients and spells helpful in the upcoming struggle. They would stop rumours. They would, however, have to spread realistic fear and that was not good. Flitwick's idea of starting their own paper was translated into an underground press, only spreading pamphlets when necessary and only containing truth. The sturdy blond man near Hagrid, Nostradamus 'Nostie' Nix by name, would see to that. A morose woman, Vasilisa McKinnons, promised to take care of posting the pamphlets and another elderly man by name of Dedalus Diggle told her he would help. A young witch who introduced herself as Humility Rabnot, told them she had a chance of becoming a reporter for the sports page of the Daily Prophet, and this was very good news indeed.  
  
Others were already spies in the Muggle world, like Rajiv. They were to alert the group on anything that drew their attention, looked suspicious or merely odd.   
  
They all would be there if more physical action had to be taken. Ari doubted that people like Dumbledore or Flitwick would be much good in a fight, until she realised that within a magical community a fight would be one of willpower, knowledge, cunning and courage. Not blades, canons and fisticuffs. She never owned a weapon herself, not counting the inherited German bayonet her grandfather had kept as souvenir from the Second World War. A memory of a simple, kind man merely doing what he knew was his duty, witnessing too much at too young an age. He had been a loving grandfather- And now his photograph and bayonet were buried under the rubble of Ari's new home. Old home, she corrected herself. And her mother, her sister and nephews- they would mourn her, never understanding what in the world had become of her. She shivered, listening to Dumbledore making the arrangements that would keep them safe for a little longer. Stressing the necessity of secrecy, looking pointedly at Dedalus at that. Turning even more morbid with her thoughts, Ari half expected that doctor-witch Pomfrey to be handling out suicide pills next.  
  
It had been a long night and a long day already, even if the sun stubbornly refused to set yet. Ari needed a bit of peace and quiet now, not the drone of how their circle, their gathering, was the first, last and best hope against Voldemort's evil, spreading like a disease, tearing apart families, threatening them all.  
  
"Yeah," she muttered absentmindedly, while pouring herself another cup of tea from the everlasting supply on the silver tray. "Poor old Voldie has a lot to account for, now hasn't he."  
  
"Voldie?" asked Harry, as tired of it all as she was, his green eyes big in astonishment. Still paying more attention to her tea than the boy, Ari nodded.  
  
McGonagall chuckled softly. Smiley blinked his soft, big bulging eyes. Dumbledore pretended he had not heard, the rest really had not. When Hootch asked what was so funny, McGonagall repeated the nickname louder. Hooch almost chocked on -her- tea, when she heard and the yellow robed witch had to hit her back for a while before she could breath again. While the meeting was still going on, Ari noticed Dumbledore shaking his head and a soft murmur spreading through the room.  
  
Until Hagrid burst out laughing. Howling, to be more precise.  
  
"What now?" asked the Potions Master, also feeling the strain of the last few days, perhaps even more keenly than the others.  
  
"O, nothing, really." Black answered innocently. "Your friend here just thought of another alias for You-Know-Who. She's rather good at that, isn't she, eh, Sev?"  
  
Snape cringed.  
  
Finally the wizards and witches seemed satisfied, if that was the correct term under the circumstances, that they knew what task lay ahead of them. Vainamoinen Smith, Tiberius Tittle and Geraldine Bacon, all three severe and somewhat scarred looking people, promised to take up their old Auror ways again, helped by the odd eyed and peg legged Alastor Moody who scoffed them for going slack in the first place. The three of them would also try and convince their younger colleagues and successors of the impending danger. A hard task, for they could not dare to let slip anything regarding today's gathering.  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand. Apparently a sign for those seated to rise, for the furniture to be moved aside, to the chagrin of Mrs Norris, and for all present to form a circle. Black courteously helped Ari to her feet, and took a place next to her, while Harry took his place at her other side. When the circle had to be broadened a bit to include the last, Ari moved to Harry and, from behind, Snape quietly slipped in-between her and Black. Black stepped back, moved to the other side of Ari and pleasantly asked if he could stand next to his godson. With a gentle smile, McGonnagal at Harry's right, beaconed him over and made some room for him. His 'thank you Minerva' sounded just a little forced. Ari glanced at Snape, his expression impassive and attention focussed on the Headmaster. But he seemed to feel her gaze at him and he turned his head. There was that fleeting half smile again, a shimmer in his eyes betraying some merriment- Ari really had to look up at him, the top of her head not even reaching his shoulder. Another question She had to make a point in asking, what was it that was really going on between Black and Snape that these grown men jumped to the first chance they had to compete- Not that she was complaining.  
  
"What is happening?" Ari asked, a bit intimidated by the ritualistic atmosphere. Snape had to bend sideways a little to hear.  
  
"Just wait and see. And don't be so apprehensive, Albus' little ceremony is meant to bind us in respect to our common goal. To strengthen us, not to make us nervous."  
  
"Thanks, you're a great help." Ari deadpanned in that same whisper, so only he could hear. He chuckled and straitened. Ari turned her attention to Harry, who appeared just as nervous as she felt. Black had put a protective arm around his slender shoulders. Right now, the boy had no need for her support. Nor could he give any. Ari decided to take a little chance, slipped her small hand inside Snape's and gave a tiny squeeze.  
  
For a moment he stiffened, turned and frowned. Ari still looked up at him, and a lot more nervous than she had felt seconds ago. Snape turned away, and Ari felt his long, slender fingers curl around her hand. He did not let go.  
  
Dumledore's voice was warm and steady. While he spoke, he slowly turned his face to each of those within the circle, locking eyes with all. He stood in line with the others, yet he was the centre, the one who directly or indirectly had drawn all of them to this place. He seemed to know this, and made them understand he felt responsible for all of their fates.   
  
"My friends," he said, "We stand at a crossroads. The days of piece and contentment are behind us. In the days before us, the only certainty we have is that we do not know what is going to happen. Some of us have lived through times like this before, others were to young or blissfully unaware. But we, as we stand here, now, we know. And therefore it is our duty, our resposiability, to take action. To make others aware, to protect. Both from what is threatening all of us, but we also need to find ways to protect them from themselves. As long as we can keep the children safe, the future remains ours.  
  
"All of us have personal experience with the tragedies directly or indirectly caused by Voldemort and those who are his. We've lost family to him. He has killed our loved ones, broken them. Turned them away from the light. In the upcoming struggle we will have to both face them, and ourselves. We will have to battle disbelief, fear, mistrust and outright stupidity.  
But we are -not- alone in this. There are so many good and gentle people out there, simple people, difficult ones- who have no idea yet what is coming, or the choices life will present them in the coming months and years.  
  
"And we have us, this circle of Guardians. We shall be called upon, we shall not fail!  
  
"We have to know ourselves. We have to know -why- we stand here, to maintain our strength. We have to know why we start this, we have to realise, none of us, -none- of us stand here merely out of coincidence!"  
  
Ari could not suppress a shiver at that. No coincidence? Did the old wizard mean each and everyone of them had been drawn here by fate? That they -all- had some essential role to play? That she, a mere Muggle, gods, she hated that word, had a special role to play? Unbelievable!  
  
Ari felt Snape squeeze her hand, and the gesture touched her deeply. She could barely control herself from pulling him against her, needing to feel his arms around her again to be comforted as he had done, as awkward as he had been while doing so, at the side of the road last night.  
  
But instinct told her last nights contact had been extremely rare, more a form of manipulation than a need to give comfort. This, her hand in his, him unwilling to let Black stand at her side, meant something else.  
  
She sighed. Whatever her role here would be- there were interesting times ahead, for sure. And wasn't that some old Chinese curse? To wish somebody they lived in interesting times?  
  
Don't let a mere squeeze distract you from the moment, girl!, Ari berated herself.  
  
A ripple went through the circle, while the wizards and witches pulled out their wands. Snape let go of Ari's hand and pulled out his own. Ari crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She noticed Filch and Smiley simply stood waiting quietly, hands at their sides. Both no wizards either, apparently. She imitated them.  
  
Dumbledore waved with his wand at the windows. With loud banging in quick succession, the outside shutters closed themselves and with a whoosh, thick velvet curtains flashed over the windows. The loud sounds startled Ari. In the following dark, Dumbledore was sharply outlined against the fire in the hearth. He turned slightly, waved his wand and muttered some Latin. The fire died and the darkness would have been absolute, if not for the eerie pearly light coming from The Bloody Baron. The room was turning cold again.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice rang out clearly in the semi darkness.  
  
"For the future! So it may be safe!"  
  
From his wand sprung sparkles of crimson and gold, a beam towards the centre, where the sparkles formed a sphere, still fed by the unwavering ray.  
  
The Bloody Baron put out his wand in the same fashion. Pale particles darted out of it, merging with Dumbledore's sphere and being welcomed by it. In his booming, distant voice he spoke forcefully.  
  
"For the past! So it may never be forgotten!"  
  
McGonagall went next. Again with a beam of crimson and gold.  
  
"For never losing courage! So we may never lose ourselves!"  
  
The white hared witch in the yellow robes had electric blue sparks, combined with a warmer gold springing from her wand.  
  
"For the protection of knowledge! So it may never be misused!"  
  
The sparks from Amos Diggory's wand were bright yellow contrasted by a deep dark black, hardly detectable against the darkness of the room but clearly visible when mingling with the other swirls and colours of the glowing, growing sphere.  
  
"For our friendship. May it always remain!"  
  
A man Ari did not know the name of raised his wand in the brightening room. Younger than Dumbledore but older than most, bearded, grey, but not silver and hard lines edged around his eyes. His beam was silver and emerald.  
  
"For our drive to not waver! So we may rise above ourselves!  
  
Little Smiley pointed his hand at the sphere. In a rather shrill voice he gave his wish.  
  
"To the servitude and support of those who do battle for us!"  
  
A rainbow of colours erupted from his long finger and several people smiled. The sphere started to rotate slowly.  
  
Filch simply pointed while no evident effect came from his fingertips.  
  
"For the safety of our homes!" he stated fiercely. The sphere grew a bit with every syllable.  
  
Black and yellow, bronze and blue, each wizard added their own. Hopes, wishes and what they stood for with a repetition of colour combinations. Each word and beam combined made the sphere more bright, spinning faster, growing in intensity and size.  
  
"For freedom!"  
"For wisdom!"  
"For family!"  
  
"For truth!", that was Black's voice.  
  
"For the knowledge of self-worth!" Lupin, no doubt.  
  
"For hope!" Harry's voice rang clear and self assured.  
  
Ari looked round the circle, unsure of what to do. Everybody seemed to know their words, everybody seemed to know their goals. But she had -no- idea. What could she say, what could she add? What the hell did she want anyway?  
  
"For justice!" Was that Arthur Weasly?  
  
She had to make a decision and she had to be quick but she simply could not think of anything. The others seemed to reach deeply inside themselves, without any difficulty in doing so. Pouring a bit of their own souls into the light, making it shine all the brighter. All members of the circle basked in its glow, warmed by it, drawn together by it. Their wands once raised never wavering, their light steadily pouring into the sphere.  
  
But what could she say? Compassion? Could she say something about compassion? It had been her compassion that had saved both Harry and Snape- Compassion was good.  
  
"For healing!" said the one called Pomfrey. Well, that was logical.  
  
"Fer Caring!" Hagrid boomed. Wasn't that the same as being compassionate? Shit! And what was that thing he was pointing with? An umbrella?  
  
Snape raised his wand. In the murmur of voices, his was but one. Forceful and calm he spoke, but there was a bitter undertone Ari had not noticed in any of the others.  
  
"For forgiveness!"  
  
In the infinite moment that followed, Ari looked up at the tall, morose man, despised by some, mocked by others. Protected by the Headmaster and doing one of the most dangerous jobs of them all. Whose deepest desire, whose greatest quality was forgiveness? To give? Or to receive? Ari's heart went out to him, to the impassive mask that was hiding so much- as in slow motion, she turned her gaze to the circle, saw the Headmaster whom she admired, Black, Lupin, McGonagall and Filch who each in their own ways had almost immediately taken a place in her heart. Harry, both vulnerable and strong, indeed a carrier of hope, a survivor. Who had remained both human and kind-hearted in spite of all he had lived through. The ghost who had accepted her simply because she cared. And all those others in this room who seemed to be willing to face whatever the future held for them, combining themselves to a grander whole. Regardless of who or what they were, rising above their differences and dislikes. They were one.  
  
But there was one word, one quality none of them had mentioned. One word Ari felt burning within her. One concept, one emotion still lacking and without it, everything would fall apart.   
  
Without thinking, or without realising she was last, Ari raised her hand like Filch had done, a heartbeat after Snape had spoken.  
  
As with Filch, there was no visible magic. But Ari could feel a search of power reach up from the earth and pouring down from the sky, mingling in her chest, bursting from her fingertips.  
  
Quietly, without force, she spoke.  
  
"For love."  
  
The sphere turned pure white, bursting through them all, growing far beyond the walls of the room. Burning without hurting them, bright beyond compare.  
  
  
  
  
It was done.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
And now, for something completely different…  
  
Shameless bit of advertising following  
  
I've written a short story in two chapters that has nothing to do with this series. It is about our poor Potions Master's decent into Hell, PG-13 for inexplicit yet rather mature themes. Angsty and sad and not quite what you might expect. It is called 'When Hell Froze Over'.   
  
I'm -very- curious to learn what you all think of it.   
  
End of commercial.  
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
It is most likely Mrs Rowling's next book will be Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and I strongly suspect (who doesn't?) this Order to be Dumbledore's answer to Voldemort's circle of Death Eaters. I've come across pre-announcements on the internet and our ever expanding writing community seems to be buzzing over it, using it in stories or as a title of their own.  
  
I have tried to find a reference in any of the books to this order, but I could not. Since in the current canon it does not exist yet, for as far as I can see, I won't be referring to it.   
  
Wish I had thought of it myself though. The name is perfect for any group surrounding Dumbledore, sigh.  
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
Arya, humor is the best medicine agains a lot of bad things in mho. Thanks for liking the mix! I am not making thigs up as I go. When I write, I think of a plot first, then I fill in the gaps.  
  
Hi Ozma! Thanks for your wonderful of comment on 'When Hell Froze Over'! (OK, I admit, that was another shameless bout of adversising my own work). But the comment was very much appreciated, nevertheless! I like Filch, he is deliciously grumpy and he loves cats. What more does one want?  
  
Lataradk, wow- that was some review! Thanks! Mrs Rowling makes her personages come alive in a -world-, thanks for comparing my efforts to that! I understand what you were trying to say. I cannot see for myself how Snape would be attracted to weakness in any form. Vulnarebily is something else entirely, but not weakness. Ever watched the Discovery Channal? Their series on WOII and how the media were used in the The Third Reich? Or how our press nowadays 'informs' us about how wars are 'really' fought? -That- is how important the media are and I think Mrs Rowling has picked this subject up marvellously in her books. Just following the example here.  
Dark chocolate and pepermint cream (or toffee)? Oh darn, now I'm hungry (drool).  
The bum is fine, now. Thanks.  
  
Strega Brava, just read 'These Hallowed Halls', lovely story. Perhaps you already know the page, but if you wanne swoon over some brilliant Snape imagery (apart from the obvious pictures of Mr. Alan Rickman as Snape) please visit "Severus Snape's Slytherin Society". I do not have my data quite at hand to give you the name of the very talented artist, but there are some drawings of our dear professor there (nothing to do with AR) that will -really- make you swoon.   
  
Thaks Ryoko-chan (so what is up with a nice Uncle Vernon? Yer making me qurious), mysteriousways (humble bow to your praise), Juniper Holly (again, humble bow), Ice Queen (my back is beginning to hurt now), slytherin girl (I know, but I can't hold my liquor, so I hardly drink at all, and well- even too much butterbeer goes wrong with me-. And I am NOT an elf! Fudge s**ks!), asprosdracos (short people rule!), Troy (hope you still got some sleep, grin)tailchaser (hope you update soon, too!)Rosmerta (thanks for the Hagrid info), Blackthorne (very nice, that shape shifting thingy on Black), Belle Starr (now my back -really- hurts), Magical me (just red 'Those Nights', wonderfull!) and Anna. 


	18. Welcome To Hogwarts

JK Rowling wrote and owns the magic  
They are not mine, Harry & CO  
I have no rights, I make no money  
This verse is just, so you know  
  
Andolyn  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
Someone took her by the hand, spoke to her in a very gentle tone of voice, murmuring- Tried to make her move. She could not- too many lights, no, one light dancing, blinding her. It was so beautiful. Something cold touched the back of her neck, something -very- cold. She shrugged it of. There was a distant voice, chuckling, rolling over her like a crisp winter breeze, calling her stubborn  
  
She lost contact with the floor, but since she was floating, not falling, she did not mind.  
  
Her wrist was taken and let go off.  
  
"Nothing to worry. She needs to sleep it off, nothing more."   
  
An old thin hand brushed her hair out of her face. Someone close told someone else to take care of her. She did not mind.  
  
Not at all.  
  
Footfalls beneath her, strength encircling her. Footfalls somewhere in front of her. A door, opening and closing. Another door. Softness beneath her. That what was holding her, pulled away. Still blinded, still dazed, she grabbed for it.  
  
"Don't leave-" she whispered.  
  
"Come now, dear, Severus has his own bed to go to."  
  
"Should not someone stay with her?"  
  
"She will be alright, nothing a good night sleep won't cure, you heard Poppy."  
  
"That reminds me, the Matron still wishes me to visit her."  
  
"Then you should leave now."  
  
Ari felt the gentle hands of a woman remove her glasses and shoes. Her watch, necklace and earrings were taken. A hand hovered over her chest, probably to remove her blouse. The hand was taken away.  
  
"Leave. Now."  
  
Again the door opened and closed. With that other presence gone, there was no longer a need to remain awake- Ari gave in to the light.  
  
  
Ari woke with a start, grasping for breath, shaken, terrified, sitting up and clutching her covers. Something wet, cold and nasty had penetrated her dozing and she stared into the face of a little man with dark eyes an a grin like a Cheshire cat hovering at arms length above her. He was holding an empty mug, that, for the wetness she felt on her face and chest, probably -had- been containing water.  
  
Like always, Ari's first instinct was to grab for her glasses and while she did so, the little floating whatever it was cackled and laughed and started zooming around the bedroom.  
  
"Aw, little sleeping beauty is awake- little sleeping beauty cannot see me!" it yelled in singsong.  
  
Ghosts- there were ghosts in the castle and this was probably a nastier one than the Baron had been. But showing how annoyed- or even frightened she was, probably would only mean the creature would see her as a satisfying target for his pranks- Ari pulled up her knees, plastered a fake smile on her face and pinned her eyes on the creature.  
  
"Why thank you- I take it you are the local alarm clock here?"  
  
The little man stopped zooming around and hovered slowly towards her.  
  
"Four eyes- four eyes!" he tried menacingly, sticking out his tongue and making binoculars of his hands.  
  
"You are probably right and it -is- time for me to get up. Can I count on you to visit me tomorrow morning, then?"  
  
The little man flew up to the ceiling and started rattling a huge silver chandelier, a look of pure murder in his eyes, spitting out swearwords that made Ari glad Harry was not there to hear.  
  
"My, what -interesting- conversation you make. But I would appreciate it if you would go now, so I can get dressed."  
  
That was a mistake, for the creature looked positively naughty now and suddenly drawers were opened and closed, closet doors started banging and all kinds of garments floated up and circled around the ghost in a mad whirlwind.  
  
"Want your knickers, lassie? Want your dresses an thrillies and things? Well, come and get them then! Come, lassie, jump, jump!"  
  
Now Ari -was- starting to get afraid. Suddenly, out of the ceiling a bony hand shot, right around the neck of the little man and an enraged voice that made the furniture shake and the chandelier dance boomed: "PEEVES!"  
  
The little guy was pulled through the ceiling and Ari could only see him from the waist down, trampling his feet in protest. The garments dropped to the floor, as unanimated as they should be, the closets fell silent and the mug came down on the rug with a little dull thud. Ari could hear muffled voices argue, a shrill one that it was only in jest and a thundering one, promising this Peeves such horrible torture and curses if he'd ever pulled a stunt like this again, she almost felt sorry for the guy.  
  
Almost, but not quite, Ari thought, surveying the mess and pulling wet strands of hair out of her face.  
  
Peeves' feet disappeared as if he was pulled fully away from her room. There was a loud bang and a crash from the upstairs room and Ari hoped they were not somebody else's private chambers. The head of the Bloody Baron peeked through the ceiling, one hand gallantly covering his eyes, betraying the more modes times of his life.  
  
"My apologies about that. Peeves will not disturb you again."  
  
"Thanks for the rescue, Baron. I appreciate it."  
  
The disembodied head nodded and pulled itself back rather quickly. Ari smiled, both at the Baron and her own attitude towards him. She could still count the hours an apparition like him would have sent her away screaming.   
  
She looked around the now rather untidy room.  
  
"Well, welcome to Hogwarts, I suppose." She muttered and threw the covers from herself to go exploring.  
  
They had given her three rooms. Not voluptuous ones, but cosy and sufficient. A bedroom, a sitting annex study and a bathroom with a separate toilet behind a door with a cut-out little hart in it. She was headed for that first. When she had finished her business and closed the door, the little heart had changed into the playing card symbol of a diamond. Surprised Ari tapped it, and it became clubs.  
  
"Don't be surprised dear, Door does that all the time, thinks it is funny."  
  
Ari spun round, expecting to see another ghost, but there was no-one in the crème tiled brass lined bathroom. The only really odd thing about it, was that the brass bathtub on claw footed legs, sported no less then seven taps, where one or perhaps two would have sufficed. On a table someone had laid out pink fluffy towels, and from a hook hung a comfy looking pink bathrobe. Ari wrinkled her nose at that, pink was -not- her colour.   
  
"I can see it would not suit you." That same mild distinctly feminine voice said in a decisive manner.  
  
"Where are you- for that matter, -who- are you."  
  
The voice sighed. "Your mirror, dear. What -did- you expect?"   
  
Ari stepped up to the mirror and gazed in it, but only met with her own reflection.  
  
"No", the same voice told her. "It is blue, definitely blue. On the pale side, matching your eyes. But I think green would go nicely with you too, in autumn. For now, it should be pastels."  
  
Open mouthed, Ari gazed at the brass rimmed mirror. It looked just like any other mirror she'd ever come across, except this was a very beautiful one, with a intricate pattern of flowers in its frame.  
  
"You can talk? Oh my- you can -really, I mean, you talk!"  
  
"And you, my dear, are babbling. You should really get a move on. Breakfast is in less than an hour and -finding- the main hall can be something of a stretch from here. At least, so I have been told. Not that I really know, mind you- All -I- get to do is hang around all day."  
  
Ari gaped, noticed that she was, closed her mouth and decided that the rest of her rooms would have to wait, if she indeed wanted to meet again with the other occupants of the castle. If she had had a houseguest, she would have appreciated the effort. So she quickly went back to the bedroom, picked the least dreadful one of the robes they had given her, a grey one with black trimmings, a white shift, some of the underwear and stockings that had to have been picked by somebody with rather sturdy and Victorian tastes, and a couple of low black boots. She made herself a bath, realising quickly each tab carried water with a different scent, and while it filled, she stuffed the garments that still lay strewn around the room, back in various drawers, not really paying attention to what went where.  
  
Finished, she hopped in and out of the bath, regretting she had no time to really enjoy it, dressed, opened the window to let out the vapour and cleaned the mirror.  
  
From the sitting she retrieved her rather large handbag with her cosmetics and about ten minutes later, she felt presentable. But the mirror had other ideas.  
  
"Now why did you not pick a nice blue robe, the colour would do so much for your eyes!"  
  
"I have not been given one-"  
  
Ari looked at her image rather grimly. No, she had not been given one. She had been given a black, a pink and this grey robe. They had been giving her a comfortable roof over her head and in a minute they would, judging by last nights tea and sandwiches, probably give her a lovely breakfast! Ari sighed. There were about ten pounds left in her wallet, and she had her credit card off course- Any payment she made with it, any withdrawal from her bank account would scream she was still alive. But living on handouts, even if these people were indebted to her, would not do.  
  
"I need a job.", she muttered.  
  
"That's the spirit!" the mirror said with a smile in its voice.  
  
Somebody was knocking her door raptly. It turned out to be Professor Minerva McGonagall, who looked at her approvingly.   
  
"Very well, my dear, up and about, I see. I've come to fetch you for breakfast, the hallways can be rather a maze, when you are not used to them."  
  
"Not to mention the moving staircases." Ari stepped out. "Did I faint, last night?"  
  
"Oh no. You were merely overwhelmed by the magic of the circle. Quite natural, really. Muggles are not as well adapted to handling magic, you see."  
  
"So I have been told." She remarked wry. "Somebody put me to bed?"  
  
"That was me dear. I could have easily levitated you to your room, but Severus insisted on carrying you."  
  
'Did he now', Ari thought. 'Interesting. Just about as interesting as you telling me that he did!' Ari smiled, but gave no further outward reaction. She remembered something.  
  
"He had to go to the doctor witch, did he not? Is he alright?"  
  
The corners of McGonagall's mouth twitched slightly.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey is our Mediwitch, actually. And he is fine. There is a bit more needed than a few Dementors to take out our Severus. You will see him at breakfast."  
  
"And my clothes- My Muggle clothes?"  
  
"Given to the house-elves for cleaning. Don't worry, dear." The witch said, looking Ari up and down. "You will do fine."  
  
On their way down to breakfast, Ari fell in love with the castle. High walls and archways, intricate designs in the masonry, doors and windows of so many seizes and stiles she quickly lost count. A student of architecture could spent a lifetime here. Hogwarts did a strong appeal on every romantic fibre in her being.  
  
Finally on ground level, McGonagall pushed open a very large door, to a deserted, enormous hall. High Gothic stain glass windows, coats of arms in colour combinations Ari began to recognise decorated the walls. There were four long rows of tables, leading up to yet another long table, undoubtedly the place where the teachers usually ate. Ari looked up and gasped.   
  
She expected a very high ceiling, with arches and decorations and sculptures. Instead, she lost her gaze in a pale blue summer sky, small tufts of clouds lazily wandering the heavens- It was utterly breathtaking.  
  
"If you keep craning your neck like that, you will sprain something." came a dark, slow, smooth voice sarcastically from behind her.  
  
Ari turned and faced, what had they called him? A Black Manta?  
  
No.  
  
Black he was and darkly her regarded her, with impatience in his stance and mockery in his eyes.   
  
Snape.  
  
Wearing long, flowing robes made of the blackest cloth Ari had ever seen, as if cut from a shadow on a moonless midnight. The edge of the robe almost having a life of its own, trailing around his feet when he slowly advanced on her. His pale face seemed even paler against the high collar he wore. There was an intricate pattern in the cloth, snakes and dragons chasing each other, woven with glimmering silken strands, visible only because he stood so close to her now, looking down his nose at her with those deep, pitch black eyes.  
  
Ari's mouth had gone dry- gods- somebody had been dressing up this morning! On the other hand, if this was normal wizard fashion, she could get used to it. Easily.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked softly, with an arrogant sneer on his face. Only then Ari noticed McGonagall had moved on to a door at the side of the hall that stood slightly ajar. Ari looked up at him, annoyed by a triumphant flicker in those deep eyes. It was summer, it would be a warm day. And she had always been allergic to overbearing mannerisms. Softly, making damn sure -only- Snape would hear, she murmured, eyes filled with mischief.  
  
"If you go out like that, you'll choke."  
  
Something cold flashed over his face and he narrowed his eyes at her. Oh darn- she had forgotten how sensitive he was to being ridiculed about his looks- But he seemed to see something in her she had no idea she was radiating and he gave her another tiny smile. He made a gesture to the open door and said in a normal tone of voice: "I would not go out if I were you, not unless you intend to walk the dogs."  
  
Turning and walking in front of him she replied. "I thought there was only Snuffles."  
  
"Be very glad you haven't met Fang yet. Hagrid's little monster of a dog. Drools all over any unfortunate who comes too close- And when there is a full moon…" His voice trailed off threateningly. Ari chuckled and entered the side-room.  
  
Wood panelled and spacious, a long table, but not comparable by far with any of the tables in the hall. Decked with silver and gold, already sporting a wide variety of foods. Various deliciously looking buns, at least five kinds of marmalade, kippers, bacon and eggs, the welcoming aroma of Earl Grey and Espresso.  
  
Twelve people were seated, quietly talking to each other, passing salt and sugar and apparently not interested in any kind of difficult discussion. Ari could understand that, she herself felt both heavy and light from all that had happened the evening before. Heavy with the prospect of nothing less than a war she never expected. Light with the radiance everybody had shared with the others. No one sat at the head of the table, not even Dumbledore, who was very busy buttering the tip of his beard while trying to overhear what Hootch and Flitwick were discussing. Madam Pomfrey looked up at them and nudged Moody, but the man had apparently eyes in the back of his head for he grumbled something vaguely like good-morning in their direction without even bothering to turn. Not a morning person, apparently. McGonagall had seated herself next to the Headmaster, and looked up at her and Snape far too innocently for Ari's liking. Lupin was wolfing down some of the kippers, a part from the traditional English breakfast that always had given Ari the shudders. Ceridwen, Franklin and Livia were listening to Rajiv telling some story that apparently was funny. Ari missed Hagrid, Black and Harry- but they -were- probably 'walking the dogs'. Why Filch was not present, she could not explain to herself. The man hardly seemed a dog person.  
  
Most present acknowledged both her and Snape with curt nods, friendly good mornings and sideways glances at the nearest empty chair in invitation. Ari sat down next to Rajiv and an empty seat. Snape, without glancing at her, sat down beside her.  
  
Dumbledore, annoyed with himself, had the tip of his beard in one hand and his wand in the other, when he turned to Ari.  
  
"Slept well, I trust?"  
  
"Very well Sir, thank you." How easily that 'sir' came out. Ari smiled to herself. Even with butter in his beard, wearing a blue and red striped robe and matching pointy hat, the old gentleman was every bit the Headmaster.  
  
She felt Snape move beside her to reach for a basket with bread, and his leg brushed against hers. The chairs were comfortable- one could really sit back in them- but she nor he did.  
  
"No nightmares?" inquired Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"No, I really did sleep well, thank you." she answered and reached for the salt to sprinkle her egg with, without looking. Instead of the lovely silver shaker, she met with the soft texture of her neighbour's hand- and pulled back, but none too quickly.  
  
"Sorry," She said, turned to him and studied his face. Dark thick eyebrows, raised somewhat in mild confusion, pale, full mouth with only a little more colour, a hooked nose too big for his face- but one could call that aquiline, and shiny black hair that looked a lot less oily than it had last night.  
  
"Your cut is gone," she said, touching her own brow were the wound had been "There isn't even a scar left."  
  
"Thanks to the tender ministrations of Madam Pomfrey, no."  
  
With the mentioning of Snape's wound caused by the Dementors, a sleight unease had crept into the room. Ari hastily decided to change subject, while nudging Snape for the pepper.  
  
"I slept wonderfully, but I had a somewhat rude awakening."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"One of your ghosts- what was his name- Reeves? No. Peeves! He woke me by throwing a glass of water in my face. When I wasn't sufficiently annoyed, he threw a tantrum."  
  
"Yes, I remember that little fellow. Still not gotten around to getting rid of him, Albus?" remarked Livia, tapping her lips with her finger as if deep in thought.  
  
Dumbledore had finally managed to magic his beard butter free, and shook his head.  
  
"Peeves is a poltergeist, not a ghost. We would need to perform a somewhat rough exorcism on him and I rather not do that. What interest me more is how -you- were able to make him scarce." Dumbledore asked, attention focused on Ari.  
  
"Well, actually, I didn't. The Bloody Baron yanked him through the ceiling and they both made a lot of noise in the room above mine. I hope they didn't wreck the place."  
  
"The -Baron- told him to leave?" Snape asked incredulously.  
  
Ari nodded, reaching for some coffee before she answered.  
  
"Oh yes. And he was very gallant about it, too."  
  
Snape snorted, Lupin swallowed a bite and said: "You know, in my schooldays I was absolutely terrified of the Baron."  
  
"Really?", asked Ari. "I can't say I know much about ghost, but he does not seem such a frightening thing. I thought he was rather amiable, actually."  
  
Rajiv chocked almost on that one, had to grab a napkin to put before his mouth to be able to cough in it with a semblance of decency. Livia stared at Ari as if she was growing a second nose. Ceridwen, Hooch and McGonagall looked at each other and then started laughing. Flitwick, who had not been paying attention asked what was going on. Snape seemed -not- amused, and with the exception of the Headmaster, the others sat merely dumbstruck, food halfway their mouths or forgetting to chew.  
  
Dumbledore's smile was warm and very kind. "My dear, I am so glad you came. You will be shaking up these old halls quite a bit, I dare say. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for the enormous amount of attention I am getting from you all- It is really stimulating to write for such a lively group of people!   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Slytherin girl, no, Ari is not a witch. But since every person deep down is a spiritual being, even Muggles have a degree of power and a kind of magic in them that is not to be underestimated. Ari can't wave a wand with effect and she'll never fly a broom- but she is able to love and that is the greatest magic of all- Yes, I -know- this may sound sappy to some, but to me, this is truth.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Terra- thanks for tipping me about the sapphire eyes thing. It was a silly mistake and I have edited it out in the first chapter. Hope I have not made the mistake anywhere else.  
  
About those Dementors- Muggles can't see magical creatures most of the time, because the Magical community hides them. When they escape the Wizarding worlds attention, then they are -not- hidden. Dragons like to go out and hunt humans, so the wizards have some trouble to keep them I their resorts. Merpeople on the other hand do not wish to be seen and keep to their designated lakes. My fountain of knowledge on this subject, is 'Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them' (copyright Bloomsbury Press). Dementors are -not- described in this booklet. This let me to the conclusion that if a Dementor is not under some wizards spell to remain hidden, it -can- be seen by any unhappy soul who crosses its path. Please let me know if you've red anywhere in canon that Muggles are truly unable to see them, because a lack of magic or whatever. Cause then I'll have to be -very- creative in some upcoming chapters.  
Besides, the Dementors in my story are quite an important plot device- they have a part to play still. So please, PLEASE, tell me if I have missed something somewhere, 'kay?  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Crydwyn, I found the name Ceridwen while reading legends about wizards and witches. Ceridwen was the mother of such an ugly son, she wanted to make him wise in compensation. She brew a potion (Snape would have liked this one) that had to be stirred for a year and a day. Three drops of it would jump out and grant the one on whom they would fall al the wisdom of the world. But the boy who was hired to stir the potion made sure -he- caught the drops, turned himself into an animal and fled. Ceridwen did the same to catch him to avenge herself and her son. Both she and the boy went through several changes (like a hare, dog, fish and hawk) and in the end, the witch devoured him (she was a black chicken and he a grain of corn when it happened) . Unfortunately for her, Ceridwen was now pregnant with the boy she had eaten (don't ask me how), and nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful boy-child. Now we've got a Moses theme coming up here, because she wanted to get rid of the babe, put him in a basket and gave order to throw it in a river. He was found by a lord who called him Taliesin. The boy became a famous bard and his songs and ballads contained very strong magic.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Lataradk, thanks for the er, compliment (grin). And the frog (munch, munch). Yes, I do read Prattchett, but I haven't yet about the characters you mention and I do not know the book 'Interesting times'. The bit about the Chinese Curse is real, though.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Strega Brava, well, I just had to go and read 'Moonlit Ride' now, didn't I. Lovely story, that one!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Thanks, Belle_Starr_777, Sophie W. (amazing, isn't it), Xara Oaken (took the name from the book 'I, Claudius', if you've red it, you'll know why -my- Livia is Slytherin (grin)), Kamali (thanks for the tip), Elora, Arya (Snape's on he move- not very fast, but he is. He's a little shy, you see. The man has been through a lot), Blackthorne (hope to read from you soon and thanks!), Lila Mae, Rynye, Saint Fool, Leila C. Snape, whats_their_name, Troy, JJ, JanusMelina, Ryven (you -are- giving me some ideas (grin), Gwyn, Little she-bear (aren't -you- lucky! Don't you just adore Snape with his rubber ducky!), sara, Juniper Holly and Fainting Maid (should they not com up with something like 'magically challenged' or something? Something politically correct? On the other hand, Snape politically correct? Nah.)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
And thank you everybody who reviewed "When Hell Froze Over"!  
  
************************************************************************************************* 


	19. A Jar At The Door

JK Rowling wrote and owns the magic  
They are not mine, Harry & CO  
I have no rights, I make no money  
This verse is just, so you know  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
A Jar At The Door  
  
  
"This", said Ari vehemently, "is absolute rubbish!"  
  
With a bang Ari threw the thick leather-bound volume onto the Headmasters desk, while the man himself smiled at her with those summer blue eyes. It landed with a puff of dust coming from the papyrus pages, twinkling in a sunbeam before it settled on the bureau filled with tarts, teacups and sandwiches.  
  
Disgustedly Ari flopped down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, and explained.  
  
"To start with, the title! 'Basic Muggle life, a study into the weirdness of the mundane!"  
  
"Part one." Added the Headmaster. Ari harrumphed.  
  
"All I read in that book is that Muggles are somewhat simple creatures, easily deceived by magic and dangerous in mobs."  
  
"They are," Dumbledore countered mildly, hinting at the mob-part.  
  
"Yes, -we- are!" Ari said, refusing to become the Muggle-who-was-different-from-the-rest-because-they-knew-her.  
  
"But there is a lot more to us than -only- primitive witch hunters, war mongers and traffic controllers! As every wizard who has come from a mixed background probably can attest to! And I find nothing here-", she slapped the book with a flat hand, "that would teach a child even to use so much as a light switch, let alone cross the street! Whatever anthropologist -wrote- this, was more of an historian with an extremely -distorted- and -narrow- view! Truly- If you want to give your students -any- idea of what life outside your world is like, you will have to give them history lessons from," Ari hesitated before she spat out the word, "Muggle books, have -somebody- write a kind of how-to manual, have the kids read Muggle papers and organise fieldtrips!"   
  
"I take it you would rather -not- become Professor's Hominoid's assistant in Muggle Studies, then?"  
  
"If your Professor Hadrian Harincourt Hominoid the IIX, is the same as the one who -wrote- this drivel, then no. I am very grateful for your offer, Sir. God knows I could do with the job! But I cannot see any possible way to work with a man so filled with prejudice. At least, that is what he seems to -me- if I am to judge him on his work- allow me not to make the same mistake towards -him-. I imagine my role in his classroom would be little more than a tamed beast on display! And I would never gain any respect of the students."  
  
The headmaster frowned and nodded as if troubled with an old problem.  
  
"I cannot say I disagree with you there, Filch has something of the same problem with them."  
  
"How is he? I have not seen him, or his cat for that matter, all day. Has he been even more effected by yesterday than I was?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.   
  
"Oh, no, my dear. Argus Filch -is- a wizard, he was about as much effected as I. But unfortunately his magical capabilities are small and to my shame I must admit he does not always feel comfortable around other wizards. He keeps very much to himself, given half the chance. Have some tea."  
  
Ari sagged back in the chair.  
  
"I can imagine how he must feel."  
  
"But," said Dumbledore, "that idea of a practical 'how-to' manual, sounds inspired. And not only for the students', we could -all- benefit from such an handbook."  
  
"Daily Muggle Life for Dummies * '" Ari muttered.  
  
"Exactly!" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"Perhaps, if there is time," Ari asked, "I could come up with a course in English literature? It would help and I am sure many of the students would enjoy it?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"The workload of all of our students is a weighty one. Even that of the first years, in comparison. A course such as what you are proposing would have to be an optional one and I fear I know only one student who might have taken the extra workload with glee. And she is a fifth year."  
  
"What of art classes? Teaching the children about -Muggle- art, I mean? They would only have to consist of interesting lectures, and more importantly, could be interwoven with field trips to Muggle musea. There could be a practicum in which children could learn to draw and paint- even images that do -not- move. Most children -like- to do that anyway."  
  
"That sounds like a -very- attractive idea. But you would have to work together with Professor Hominoid on the field trip part."  
  
"To be frank, Sir, working together sounds a -lot- better than assisting!"  
  
"And if you have problems with discipline?"  
  
"I'll threaten the children I'll ask Professor Snape to sit for them. Somehow I have the feeling they'll be mightily quiet and diligent if they would have to paint -his- portrait."  
  
"Oh-, "chuckled Dumbledore, "I don't know about that. Taking the frequency in account his face features in illicit caricatures wandering the school, he might be a grateful subject to ask anyhow. Some are quite funny, too. But field trips can only be organised when the floo-network is up again. It may take some time."  
  
Ari nodded. "I see."  
  
"About that interview you proposed-  
  
Ari perked up. She so wanted to get Harry's name cleared.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"Having you dead to the world and alive in the papers is not exactly the right combination, I fear."  
  
"I realise that- but Voldemort and his henchmen can do the math, I trust. Car dashing into the street, kid getting out- And regardless of whom wrote that article Rajiv red yesterday, it is -known- Harry is alive. It was -my- car he escaped with. Or did you plan you make the world think of Harry as deceased too?"  
  
The headmaster shook his head.  
  
"It would be too hard.."  
  
On whom he did not say.  
  
"Now, especially after reading -that-, Ari pointed at the book, "I understand that I, at least for a while, must disappear from the Muggle world. But it is no use to hide me from your own. And to Harry, it would be quite damaging if I was unable to come forward."  
  
"Very reluctantly, I must agree. I will, off course, sent my sentinels to guard your relatives. Without them knowing."  
  
Ari sighed. "Thank you."  
  
"There are quite a few journalists who call themselves serious. We will set something up with one of those. Before that, you will have to have your story straight."  
  
"Well, if nobody informed Vodie- erm, demort, about Snape and his Dementors, than it seems fairly easy. I just came home from work, during a blackout- saw what happened to Dudley, had Harry jump in and for the rest, followed his lead."  
  
"But why would you accept the word of a fifteen-year old?"  
  
"Because- erm- because he showed me the magic to prove it? Because on the road he had a hunch something dangerous would happen and we had barely time to leave the car, before it got destroyed? So we had to hike to the nearest town and move on by train or something?"  
  
"The best we probably will be able to come up with, I agree, while not mentioning Severus. Most people would find his role totally unbelievable anyway. I shudder to think what Voldie would do to him if he found out."  
  
Ari chuckled. "Voldie?"  
  
The old wizard took off his hat absentmindedly and stood.  
  
"Did I say that? I must watch myself then. Ridicule is as dangerous as fear, in some aspects. We must never allow ourselves to underestimate our foe."  
  
It was about four O'clock in the afternoon. Ari had spent most of the day reading that foul book Dumbledore had given her, on a bench near the lake, only disturbed twice. Once when a giant squid had surfaced, apparently outraged towards a wet girlish ghost who zoomed round it's head twice while he flapped his tentacles at her in vain before she sped back through the summer sky towards the castle. The squid had paid Ari no attention at all and had crabbily sank back into his lake.  
  
No boat trips for her, Ari had thought.  
  
The second time was when Harry and Black in his dog form came to collect her for lunch. The headmaster asked her to come to him around teatime to discuss her position at Hogwarts and Ari was very pleased to learn he understood her misgivings about merely staying there, without her even starting on the subject, and making her a job offer. But after reading the book, she simply had to decline.  
  
Dumbledore took his teacup and spiked his with some of the whiskey he was brewing. Ari looked both amused an a bit worried at this. It was only afternoon, after all.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, please! I am in enough trouble with Minerva as is for this little vice of mine."  
  
Ari raised her brow, but said nothing.  
  
"Now," he said, resuming his seat, "about organising open house. The plan is to have -all- teachers back mid August, so that every-one who wishes can visit us, even spend the night here or at Hogsmeade, and be thoroughly introduced or re-introduced with the school, the curriculum and the teachers. Harry -will- be here and helping. Poor boy. He utterly dislikes being singled out the way he has been. In the mean time, you will have to prepare your lessons, learn all you can about us, Hogwarts and certain key people on both sides of the struggle. Some of the teachers will feel rather awkward in aiding you, others like myself, Minerva and the other Professors you saw last night, you can always count on."  
  
"I'll be asking Severus for pointers, then."  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I am sorry, Ariadne, but for all intend and purposes you and Severus must have as little to do with each other as possible, starting from the moment we let the parents in! To keep up appearances, Severus cannot be your friend, or even a companionable colleague. He is the head of Slytherin House. Many of the children in Slytherin, and Ravenclaw for that matter, are being raised to loath Muggles and to despise wizards of mixed Muggle and Wizard blood. They have devised both colourful and despicable names for the last category of people, like for instance Mudblood, meaning being tainted. If Severus is seen acting like a friend towards you, it will endanger him. It will endanger all of us. If we are to keep these children safe, if we are to keep these children at all, his role as Voldemort's man within my fortress must -not- be compromised. "  
  
For a few long moments, Ari said absolutely nothing.  
  
"Tea?" prodded Dumbledore again.  
  
Ari's eyes flashed over the collection of tubes and burners, and held out her cup.  
  
"I'd appreciate something a little stronger than sugar or lemon, please."  
  
  
  
Evening. The Astronomy Tower, or so she had been told. Sun setting slowly in the west, another evening turning to gold. Had it been only two evenings before? Before her world had been turned upside down? Odd the sun was still setting in the same blazing colours it had always done. Ari felt she had stepped through the looking glass without actually doing so. Finding herself in a world next to hers, interwoven with her own. But not so enormously different, as far as people and their peculiarities went. It smelled differently, tasted more spicy and exiting-  
  
But too much spice could give a person heartburn.  
  
There were footfalls behind her. Quick and light. She turned expecting Harry and was not disappointed. He smiled happily.  
  
"Hedwig is back! She found me!  
  
"Who?  
  
"My owl! She's in the owlery for now, hooting happily with the others and doing fine!"  
  
"Did the Headmaster talk to you about that interview we are supposed to give? About the open days here?"  
  
The boy nodded. "I'm not looking forward to it." He said.  
  
"Neither am I." Ari answered.  
  
"I don't -like- all the attention. It is different with Quidditch, you know."  
  
"Not really," answered Ari gently.  
  
"Well, I told you I'm the Griffindor seeker, right?"  
  
Ari nodded.  
  
"And if the seeker catches the snitch, my team has a very good chance of winning the game. If I catch the snitch, I've done something good, something to be proud of. Something I choose to do!"  
  
"Not some role you're pushed into by people who expecting you to perform?"  
  
"Yeah. That is it exactly. It is wonderful, when we win a match. I like it when people call my name, then. For something fun that I am good at. For something that I really am. It is weird, you know- " Harry's voice became thick, as if he had a lump in his throat that would not be swallowed away. "if you save the world, nobody notices it, or thinks a lot of you that is not true. But Quidditch, that is only a game, now that is real!"  
  
"Oh Harry," Ari said, and before the hapless boy knew it, he found himself in a tight hug. He shivered, relaxed a moment and let go, smiling.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ari smiled back. "Any time, Harry. Glad Hedwig is okay. You must have been so worried."  
  
The boy nodded and backed away, still smiling. "Yes- it's good to know she is safe."  
  
Harry left the tower as quickly as he had come.  
  
  
Dinner had been splendid, meal wise. Conversation again had been calm. All those not bound through work to the school had left during the day, and the building had a somewhat deserted feel about it now.  
  
She had not been sitting next to Sev- Severus. Professor Snape. Black had been -very- quick in seating himself beside her. Sirius and Remus had been joking like they apparently always did. Snape had not said a word, merely filled his stomach and left without waiting for desert or giving excuses.  
  
Ari's father had always been very fond of the Beatles. Playing the old records until they were scratched and grey. Always telling everybody the scientific sound of compact disks could never compare to real vinyl. But he had been happy with being able to buy the old music anew.  
  
And while Ari stared out over the lake and the dark forest, one of those old songs kept playing in her mind. About a woman who nobody knew, died, and 'was buried along with her name'.  
  
Wait at the window  
Wearing the face that she keeps in a jar at the door  
Who is it for  
  
Like Snape. Who knew that man? Who really knew him? Who was really allowed to look behind the veneer he showed the world? When, if ever, was he allowed to let go of his mask? During their little sojourn to Hogwarts she -had- seen something of the man. And he had seen her. She was sure of it, he had definitely seen her. She -never- wore a mask, not ever! Hated it, not to be able to show herself for whom she was. Hated it with a passion. Would be devastated if she had to live a lie for years. It would tear apart her soul.  
  
She remembered breakfast and his leg brushing hers- the pleasant shock that had went through her, his velvet voice, rumbling in her ear while he bent her over that car-  
  
This was bad. She had it bad.  
  
Without realising it Ari sang, softly, hoarsely and missing the high notes, some of the lines of the song that kept playing through her mind. They drifted eerily towards the fading light, while in the forest birds started their twilight concert.  
  
All the lonely people, where do they all come from  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong  
Ah- look at all the lonely people…  
  
While her voice died away, she could swear she heard a gentle swoosh-. Turning fast, she only caught a mere glimpse of the dark hem of a robe, vanishing in the shadowy gate towards the staircase.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* The 'for Dummies'comment is pinched from the title of a series of very practical manuals, published by Addison Wesley, mostly on how to operate a wide variety of software.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Cissy, the name is the same, but that is all. I just thought, well, Muggles keep giving their children names like Mary and John over the centuries, why would wizards not use old names of heroes and saint like figures too (grin)?  
  
Crimsonthorne, The Howling, very nice!  
  
Thanks, sara, Juniper Holly (hope you're not too disappointed with Ari's new job), Moon Angel, MajamieMe (thanks for putting in favs), Crydwyn (THANKS. That is a big compliment), Ozma (hope to read from you soon!), sombra de severus (never forgetting when Snape was dead, he (grin), Sophie W. (Hi Sophie W.!), slytherin girl (say hi to angie from me), asprosdracos (some things are meant to remain hidden…), Troy, Trish, Irene, Rynye, Lataradk (Ms Norris on speed! Now that is a picture I would like to keep in my minds eye), warlise (you are very kind, thanks!), JJ (not really- no more or less then is revealed in this tale. Yet.) SuNnY GuRL (Ron the death Eater??!! - Have to read more about that one.), Lila Mae (Voldemort in -pink- slippers? Poor guy, you are -evil- girl (grin)), twirlgirl04 (thanks!), Little she-bear (swoon indeed, sigh, -stops writing, looks at various AR pictures as Snape downloaded from the net, comes back-), Kamali, and Strenga Brava!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Following little lecture is in answer to Xara Oaken's question. It is a bit of a background on why I chose the name 'Livia' for a strong Slytherin female, too. Please forgive me for putting it here, but I do not have Xara Oaken's e-mail.  
  
All my knowledge of the historical Livia comes from the book 'I Claudius' by Mr Robert Graves and the marvellous BBC TV Series based on that book, by the same name. Caligula was a creepy character indeed, outright bonkers. If I would go in detail about his misdeeds, my story would have to be immediately placed in the NC-17 category, and somewhere in a double Horror division. Think of those two combined- nuff said. In the series Caligula was excellently portrayed by the actor John Hurt. Remember Mr Ollivander? One and the same. Well, with about twenty-five years in between roles that is. Both the book and the series are based on the writings of yet another emperor, a historian called Claudius. Claudius succeeded Caligula and was Caligula's uncle. He wrote down all the sordid details of his family's history and times, which is why -we- know so much about them.  
  
The historical Livia was Claudius's grandmother and Caligula's great-grandmother. She was the second wife of the Roman emperor Augustus Caesar, and, if both the book and the series are to be believed, the driving force behind his career and his decision to remain in power. Somehow, in a wide variety of ways, the lady murdered quite a few of the emperor's fiends, all of his heirs and last but not least the man himself. Many by means of poison, others through intrigue and treason. All this so she could manipulate the Senate into electing her son Tiberius the next emperor, so -she- could rule trough -him-, and keep, in her mind at least, the Empire from becoming a republic again and falling apart with the following struggle and civil war. In spite of all the work she really did do for the empire, she remained invisible to most men around her because, after all, she was but a woman (yes, I -am- being sarcastic here!). Which gave her the perfect niche to plot in. And after decades and countless ruined lives, she succeeded.  
  
Sián Phillips played Livia in the series. In it, she is wonderfully on edge, sarcastic, diplomatic, poisonous, scheming and very powerful. The perfect Slytherin dame to me! 


	20. Vow

JK Rowling wrote and owns the magic  
They are not mine, Harry & CO  
I have no rights, I make no money  
This verse is just, so you know  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
  
Vow  
  
  
  
If somebody, anybody, storms out on one like that, almost unheard, almost unseen, especially after apparently having watched that other for a while, there is this unwritten rule to let the watcher gracefully slip away. A rule to shroud oneself in romantic melancholy and pine over all the sorrowful 'what-ifs' that haunt the mind, when it feels beauty and happiness slip away, into the shadowland of quiet and sleepless desperation.  
  
But, since Ari never was one to abide any kind of rules, romantic or otherwise, she bolted for the gate, raced down the staircase, tripped nearly, twice, over the hem of her robes before she realised it might be a good idea to -lift- them, and came to a dead stop, panting like an overworked greyhound, at the bottom of it. She stared the wide, barely lit hallway left and right, but there was absolutely no-one to be seen. This hallway was at the shadow side of the castle, facing east, and already stars twinkled in the darkening sky, with the sickle moon warping shadows through the stained-glass windows.  
  
"Damn-" Ari swore under her breath, scrutinising the line-up of empty armors against the wall in-between arches of intersecting hallways and closed doors, guarding nothing in particular.  
  
The hall turned cold- a draft came from somewhere, but it was not the draft of any door opening. From one of the walls stepped the terrible figure of the blood spattered Baron, straight, tall, with his empty dead-fish eyes and the voice that could surely frieze the blood in one's veins.  
  
"Madam?" the spectre whispered, questioningly.  
  
"O, hi, Baron." Ari coughed and caught her breath. "Did you see where he went?"  
  
"Where whom went?"  
  
"Sev-"   
  
The Baron put his arms behind his back, raised one brow and hovered a bit closer.  
  
"Severus- Professor Snape- At least, I think it was him! Damned snake was just too quick for me to catch! He was watching me."  
  
"Was he now?"  
  
The ghost of a smile played around the Baron's lips.  
  
"Are you -sure-" again hovering slightly closer, "it was him?"  
  
Ari nodded, shivering. She was also quite sure her lips were turning blue and she would sneeze right through the deceased nobleman if he would not back off.  
  
"Quite sure. I bet there are very few people at Hogwarts as silent on his feet as he is!"  
  
"Well-" the Baron whispered in a tone that he probably meant to be kind, but still left his lips nearly a threat. He turned to the empty armors. His frosty voice became harsh.  
  
"Have -you- lot seen anything?"  
  
Left and right from where Ari stood, with one screeching, rusty shriek an a loud metallic clunk, about forty empty helmets turned their visors towards Ari.   
  
"The Professor?" the pale ghost asked.  
  
And with that same sound, only much louder, forty steel gauntlets were raised and pointed to Ari's left.  
  
Ari could not help but laugh, a friendly, happy sound, echoing somewhat through the hollow corridors.  
  
"Thank you guys- but I'll never catch up with him-"  
  
Her face fell when she realised it.  
  
"Won't you?" the Baron asked with a faint chuckle and his own hand raised and pointing. Ari narrowed her eyes at the spirit, took the hem of her robes and started running, showing quite some leg while she did. She blushed when a few of the armors let go of cheerful wolf whistles.  
  
Darting through the deserted halls of Hogwarts, Ari had no idea what so ever where she was going, following the pointed fingers of the armors, tilting torches at crossings and shadows that took the most spectacular angles to draw her attention and sent her on her way. Light or dark, devoid of people or no, the whole castle seemed to come alive at the sound of Ari's quick footfalls, guiding her steadily down.  
  
But she still feared she was not fast enough.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow leaped up at her, forming hideous hands, grabbing her at the waist, setting her firmly atop a smoothly polished spiralling banister- Ari slid down at neck braking speed like a giddy little girl and before she could scream or even -think- of becoming scared, another shadow caught her and gently set her down, hiding her within its darkness.  
  
"Blast! Alohomora!"  
  
Still smooth yet terribly annoyed a voice was heard, just around the next corner. Ari tiptoed close and peeked, her shrouding shadow pulling itself back, slithering away, reshaping itself into its natural form.  
  
In the light of one torch, Snape stood. Tall, black, pale, eyes intense enough to -almost- burn holes right trough one of the most ordinary wooden doors one could find in the castle. Not strengthened with wrought iron, no special hinges or anything. Just a couple of planks and a door handle, defiantly refusing entrance. The torch spluttered as if it barely could contain itself. Little sparks flew wildly away from it, popping with little shrieks that sounded something like snickering.  
  
"Oh -do- shut up!" Snape grouched at the thing, quickly losing his temper. Ari quietly stepped into the light.  
  
"Having a problem?"  
  
Snape spun round, one flurry of blackness against the dark, wand out, eyes taking her in so intensely Ari was forced to step back.  
  
He pulled back and straightened upon seeing her, eyes narrowing, looking over her shoulder for a moment.  
  
"Oh, it is -you-." He said coldly and turned to the offending door. Almost not interested he said: "Please allow me to advise you, Miss Philpot, not to appear too sudden behind people around here. It could be -hazardous."  
  
'So', Ari thought, 'It's back to a cold drawl and 'miss Philpot', eh?'  
  
Ari crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"You seem a bit on edge, for someone who has just come home, safely."  
  
Narrowed eyes flickered over her, not missing the barb about safety- Making Ari realise she would not be able to use that particular pun as often as she had hoped.  
  
"Something is wrong. This door won't open." Snape tapped his wand against his lips, pouting.  
  
"Have you tried the handle?"  
  
Testily he turned at her again.  
  
"Spare me your uncalled for wit, Madame, and think! For I hope you do realise that -if- this simple door is so hexed as to not even let -me- pass, we are faced with a serious breach of security here! I will have to inform Moody and Dumbledore immediately!"  
  
Storming dramatically past her, so close she -had- to step back or collide and brushed away by his robes, she called after him.  
  
"Or perhaps that door just has an off day- Perhaps it thinks it's the holydays still- and not taking things so seriously, yet."  
  
Snape spun round in mid stride. Voice low and drawling, he hissed with an expression on his face that probably would have his students bolting for the nearest exit.  
  
"What do you know of this."  
  
But Ari was not a fifteen year old girl scolded by a furious teacher. Ari was a young woman in on a joke this man had absolutely no idea he was being subjected to. She felt a bit giddy still, in spite of not being fifteen, and smiled sweetly up at the tall man. The armors apparently chose that exact moment to jump to attention with an almighty screech that sounded at least twice as loud as need be.  
  
Immediately, Snape grabbed Ari's wrist in an iron hold and pulled her into the shadow next to him, intently listening, scanning for the unknown intruder.  
  
"They are overdoing it." Ari muttered.  
  
Snape let go of Ari's wrist as if bitten. Even paler than usual and fuming he hissed at her.  
  
"Merlin's' beard, woman what do you -know- of this!"  
  
Rubbing her wrist Ari looked the angry wizard in the eye, without backing off.  
  
"All I know is somebody should put some oil in those armors."  
  
"The -ARMORS!"  
  
"You are spitting again."  
  
Snape stared at Ari wit a furious burning, took several deep breaths and calmed himself with great effort."  
  
"And what, pray, has brought you in such good grace with the -armors- that they should appraise you with their needs and movements!"  
  
A soft, almost whispering screech came from the simple door. Snape whirred around to find it slightly ajar, in a shy sort of way.  
  
"Or the damn -doors- for that matter!"  
  
But Ari simply went to the heart of the matter at hand.  
  
"I take it," she said, "that the headmaster gave you his little sermon on proper behaviour between Muggles and Slytherin Heads of houses too?"  
  
Snape went absolutely rigid, the angry fire in his eyes went out immediately and it was to Ari as if she stared up in the black variety of the Baron's dead fish eyes.   
  
Now she -was- afraid.  
  
"Madam- what the Headmaster wishes to discuss with his various members of staff -in private- should remain so. Private. I bid you a good night."  
  
While speaking, Snape put his wand back within the folds of his sleeve, turned, and could barely save his nose from an angry punch while the little door slammed shut with a loud bang.  
  
Snape turned to Ari again.  
  
"What," he said slowly, "have you -done-!"  
  
The man moved and spoke, but the eyes were empty. No panic or fear or humour, anger or amusement- none of the emotions she had seen flashing in those onyx depths- nothing. If those black orbs were the mirror of this man's soul, he had none.  
  
"Nothing- I swear- But it -was- you who was watching me- right?"  
  
No movement, no nod- but no shake of the head either. Ari hugged herself in a protective gesture that screamed her vulnerability.  
  
"You were, there, up on the tower, and you just disappeared."  
  
Ari took a step closer. She knew she sounded hurt, she -was- hurt. But there was something far more important going on. Something inside this man was dying- something precious- And she would -not- let it happen!  
  
"Go to your rooms, Miss Philpot. The hallways are not always -safe-, at night."  
  
Ari shrugged. "Oh, I don't know about that. I think the castle likes me."  
  
The dark eyes widened, just a little and again the man turned to the door.  
  
"I see- Well, in that case, I shan't offer to be your guide. Goodnight, Madam."  
  
"Well I don't see! Why did you run away!"  
  
Snape tried the handle and sighed. "Would you please be so kind as to instruct this -door- to behave appropriately to its station an let me pass!"  
  
Hugging herself more tightly, Ari shook her head and looked down.  
  
"The holydays are not over yet, you know. You could at least be -civil- with me- At least until the other teachers arrive-"  
  
"Madam, if this door does not open right -now-, I'll blast it to firewood!"  
  
He did not even turn to state it. The door trembled and the wooden panels squeaked a bit.  
  
"Oh, let him go- for all the good it will do-"  
  
The door finally opened, and Snape carefully pushed it wide before he attempted to follow the downwards staircase behind it.  
  
Ari chuckled at that, she could not help herself. The chuckle was also a nice camouflage for the sob she felt burning in her throat.  
  
She turned away without checking if he finally was allowed to cross. Suddenly, Snape's voice rang out from behind her.  
  
"By the way- You're off key."  
  
The door closed with a snap, and this time Ari knew better than to follow. She smiled sadly, while she started the attempt to find her rooms on her own in this maze. That parting little barb was probably the only way Snape could afford to let her know that, yes, he had been up that tower and yes, he had been standing there, a while even, watching, listening. Something one does not do if the person one looks at means nothing to the observer.  
  
"Dumbledore is -wrong-," Ari muttered. All wrong. It wasn't the coldness of a self-controlled spy she'd just witnessed in those deep black eyes- It was death itself. Dead while alive- shut away from any kindness- any emotion. Ari had seen it twice before. In the eyes of victims of torture.  
  
Broken people.  
  
Psychiatrists had been able to bring the woman back from wherever she had been hiding within her mind. But the man, when he had realised his family was safe, had hung himself.  
  
Wandering back through the halls, being startled by torches that sprung to life while she passed, painted people that waved at her from behind their frames and the occasional ghost popping his head through wall or floor, Ari realised something else as well.  
  
The way The Bloody Baron had been hovering near Snape during the Gathering, the way that ghost had regarded her when he realised Ari -liked- the man- The same look of nothingness the head of Slytherin House shared with its spectre. The Baron was not protecting her- he was helping her because- Because she just might be able- Because he had seen something within the man react to her?  
  
The now familiar cold poured from the grey stone, preceding the Baron's arrival. Ari looked around, and she saw the creature beaconing for her, stern and stiff, nothing readable on his countenance.  
  
"You should go -left- here," he whispered.  
  
"How long has Professor Snape been shutting himself off from the world?" Ari asked, bluntly.  
  
"You are clever."  
  
"Somebody has to be, everybody else seems merely evasive!"  
  
"He came here as a child the same age as all children do. He was not exceptional, for a Slytherin, perhaps a little more sensitive and intelligent than most. It were dark times for the living, and the ambitious were easily lured to where they suspected power was to be found. After his graduation, I saw him not before he came to ask- no, -beg- the Headmaster for guidance back into the light. What was asked for, was granted- But the double life began then and there, nearly seventeen years ago. The Professor was barely a man, troubled and unstable."  
  
"What happened to these people, seventeen years ago."  
  
"The one they call Voldemort happened."  
  
"And that one is so terrible he's got everyone crawling? What -is- he!"  
  
"A seducer. One that promises the downtrodden all, the strong more. He fulfils the dark desires of the heart and replaces failure with power, regrets with vengeance and guilt with pleasure. He corrupts the innocent and elevates the corrupt. Through those he binds to himself, he, with means unknown to me, draws a power to sustain himself. As you have heard, his goal is immortality in the flesh- and he will leave no means untried to reach that goal. He will destroy all whom he cannot gather. And in the process, wipe out all that is good in a man."  
  
"But Severus is destroying himself! He apparently doesn't need a Voldemort to do it for him! Why!"  
  
"Why are you so sure he is destroying himself?"  
  
"Because I've just seen him with a look in his eyes I've seen with people who were broken!"  
  
"Men like Severus Snape do not break. They endure. And then they die."   
  
"Give up, you mean."  
  
The spectre looked away.  
  
"Snape is a spy. If he shows his heart to his enemies, they will wrench it from his chest and either kill him for the traitor he has become, or truly make him one of their own. Therefore, he has decided he is better of without a heart to begin with."  
  
"But he -does- have feelings. I've seen him -hurt-. Some of the others were not very kind to him and he -felt- it."  
  
And here the Baron smiled. "If a night and a day of your company can draw that much from a withering tree, there might be something to blossom left with the arrival of spring."  
  
Ari shivered, but not from the could.  
  
"You are very poetic, Baron. But the Headmaster does not seem to agree with you."  
  
"The headmaster is fully prepared to sacrifice the one to be able to save all."  
  
"All -but- one, then," Ari answered with a bitter tone in her voice she barely recognised.  
  
"The Headmaster has been able to bring the Professor back from the abyss once, by showing trust, friendship, parental love and guidance, even. He trusts both himself -and- the Professor to be able to heal any wound either will receive in the upcoming times. But the Headmaster is Gryffindor. And the wounds most of Gryffindor receive are either deadly or superficial. They do not touch the core, the soul of a man easily. The Slytherin have a tendency to keep open the wounds that grind into their very being, their soul, feeling so much deeper than most are even able to perceive. Snape was barely twenty years old when he came back. His conscious was black and his craving for absolution great. And still so naïve as to believe that payback would indeed absolve him. The Headmaster won't be able to bring him back, this time. Especially not if he persists in the notion that his other charges, the children, the conspirators, you, can only be protected if the Professor is not allowed to let his mask slip- not ever. Not until it is over."  
  
"But that will take too long."  
  
"It is my fear that it might. But you-" the spectre silently, without moving really, hovered closer. "You are different. You are not from this world, you are exotic. Refreshing. You might be able to make people think. You are very hard to intimidate and you reach for the emotion, not the threat."  
  
"If I reach out to Severus directly, the Headmaster will try to stop me- And Severus will shy away."  
  
"You understand."  
  
Ari chuckled. "No I don't. But I can be a real pain in the ass if need be- I might even be able to get our serious Severus laugh from time to time."  
  
"Be a ray of hope, child. That is all the lifeline he needs. Do not turn away."  
  
"Like they turned from you?"  
  
The Baron looked away and backed into the wall. "You need to go left, here." His whispering voice told her without giving her an answer.  
  
Not that Ari truly had expected one. So it was to the cold grey stone of the empty passage Ari whispered, knowing she Would be heard.  
  
"I promise, Baron. I will not let go, I won't turn away and I won't hurt him. I swear it."  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Hi Sianna! Hope you like the coming chapters as well, even if they might be -both- funny and sad (I hope, that is what I mean them to be anyways). Have you ever looked at Mr. Rickman's hands? I mean really- They are so sexy it just isn't fair! I just saw Die hard again (I'm the lucky owner of the DVD), and although I'm not particularly fond of bad boys holding guns, the way he does it- swoon-!  
Thanks for the huge compliment of 'making Snape seem real'!  
  
  
Juniper Holly, thanks and no, I do not mind, feel free to use the quote as you please.  
  
  
Crimsonthorne, look back in chapter 7, where Ari tells Snape about her life: "I like to paint. It's a rather serious hobby- I hope to become a professional artist one day." I'll admit, it's subtle, but it is there and it was -put- there to make Ari able to start an art class.  
  
  
Ozma, thanks. (Everybody, go read Ozma's stories about Filch, they are lovely!)  
  
  
Gwyn, perhaps the reasoning was a bit shaky, but Ari dead in the Muggle world will mean her family is a little protected and Ari will not have to give anything away about her stay at Hogwarts. Or why. On the other hand, she will be of little use to Harry dead in the Wizarding World- and good old Voldie is clever enough to -know- what has been going on (after giving his faulty Death Eaters a run for their lives off course).  
  
  
Thanks for all your wonderful comments, starbrite, bluemeanies (do I detect a Yellow Submarine theme here? And, yes, I know! But that is what you get if you put so many people in one little room), Strega Brava, The Slayer (and if you -ever- threaten me with Rubber Duckies again, I'll make Elmer Fudd hunt them down! (grin)), Sophie W, (hi Sophie W!), mysteriousways, Troy, asprosdracos (how about Doumbles for Doumbledore, Pottie for- no! stop, Andolyn, -bad- Andolyn, now I'm getting lame (grin), Piri Malfoy, Lyndsi, Slytherin Sister (thanks!), twirlgirl04 (I'm trying, but unfortunately, reality intercedes…), Leila C. Snape, Arya (I do not hate, but any kind of bigotry comes close…), jejasu (she -won't abandon him! no way), Gwyn, Anna, slytherin girl (hi, slytherin girl!) and Favila (nice to hear from you again!)  
  
  
  
And thank you all for picking up on the Eleanor Rigby theme!  
  
  
And also a humble bow and big hug for any comments made on my other tale, especially Steve! 


	21. Settling In

J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers   
Own the © on Severus and his mates  
I do not own, I gather no riches  
I'm merely toying with their fates  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
Settling in  
  
Tall walls of ancient stone. Memories and secrets, of both the living and the dead. Beloved ones, proudly striding out of the doubled doors of the Great Hall to conquer their world, and ride the crest of the waves to ultimate happiness.  
  
And yet, those doors also delivered up the spiteful, the resentful, the power hungry slithering towards the dark, casting their shadow towards the future, spoiling the kind, the good.  
  
Pictures- thousands of them. All the Seventh Year graduates. Moving photographs and paintings of long forgotten youths who had turned into long forgotten adults. They lined the walls of the Trophy Room and if you yelled a year or a name, a frame would sprout wings and come to your hand. It was Sirius who, while smacking his forehead with a flat palm for the stupidity of never having told Harry, explained the boy he would be able to find one picture more of his parents. One day, Hagrid would contact all the old friends of Harry's parents and ask them for doubles of the pictures the boy had lost in the burning of the Dursley house. But for now, if he needed to see their faces, he could call upon that old picture and have -something- at least.  
  
Together with Ari, who just had to see this miracle, Harry went there. With revulsion he pointed out a plaque in honour of a certain T. M. Riddle, an award for special services to the school some fifty years ago.  
  
"So what did that boy do?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just got Hagrid expelled to cover up for what he did himself. You see, this 'Riddle' is was Parselmouth who opened the chamber of Secrets and set a Basilisk loose on the students- It killed Myrtle- Ill introduce her to you later."  
  
Ari felt as if her eyes had taken about the size of Wedgwood saucers. Harry grinned and only added to Ari's confusion with the remark "And then he went away and became Lord Voldemort."  
  
Ari sighed. "Nice, lovable boy, I presume. Trust you will explain the context to me, someday?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I will- But what I do not understand is why the Headmaster allows this plaque to remain here." Harry gave a snort. "Honestly, I think it's an insult to Hagrid- and 'Tom' certainly did nothing to deserve any kind of honour."  
  
"Perhaps," Ari answered, "it is a good thing that the ones who know remember just that. And that one can be mistaken in others, sometimes?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well, I just think it isn't fair."   
  
The boy abruptly turned away and suddenly cried out his father's name. From the far right some rustling was heard and the wall let go of a single frame. Straight as an arrow it came for Harry's head, and only a second away from breaking his nose it came to a dead stop. Ari had taken a sharp breath and had nearly pulled him out of harms way, but Harry merely calmly plucked the thing out of the air and studied it with a frantic interest. Then he smiled.  
  
"Look- that is my dad! And he is holding my mum!"  
  
A young couple smiled up at Ari, and they waved at her. Only a few years older than Harry, posing on the field in front of Hogwarts. A handsome couple, the young man the spitting image of Harry with his lanky frame, unruly dark locks and glasses. The girl a beautiful redhead with Harry's emerald eyes. Happy people both, untouched by the melancholy that perpetually surrounded their son.  
  
Ari however, saw more. There were about sixty youngsters in the frame, more or less equally separated by their house badges. Gold and crimson for Gryffindor, as she by now had learned. Black and yellow for Hufflepuff, blue and copper for Ravenclaw. Green and silver for Slytherin. All houses huddled more or less together to be able to fit in the frame- but somehow the cool and aloof Slytherins were not quite a part of the whole.   
  
"That is Sirius," Harry pointed. "And that one is Remus."  
  
"And the little one who tries to stand in between them?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Harry told her, lip twisting with disgust.   
  
"You don't like him? He seems a good friend to Sirius and Remus."  
  
"He did seem that, yes. But he betrayed all of them- my parents have died because of him!" Harry spat. "Voldemort has returned because of him!"  
  
The little Peter looked upset with Harry's words and pointed at himself with questioning eyes, as if to say 'Me? Come of it- I would never!' Sirius and Remus frowned up at Harry and moved around Peter protectively. Some of the Slytherins looked at Pettigrew with either reluctant respect, other were apparently muttering about a certain persons return as if they could not believe that fore mentioned person would be ever wiped away from their world in the first place. Most of them however behaved like the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff graduates, confused.  
  
Except for one. One black eyed, black hared tall young man, with a large nose, a pale countenance and an elegant stance. Not a handsome person, with an unbecoming, calculating expression on his features, his mouth slightly pouting and one slender finger tapping his lips. Ari smiled, for she remembered the gesture on the adult, real version. This boy, standing in pale moonlight with his fellow Slytherins while the others seemed to bask in the sun that summer's afternoon the picture was taken, was undoubtedly the teenage version of the Potions Master Severus Snape. In this picture he seemed a little less pale, a little less on edge. And the eyes were glittering in confusion and deep thought.  
  
Ari's fingers itched to touch that closed face, to stroke the pensive figure, but with Harry's eyes upon her, somehow she dared not. One of the other Slytherins however, one with a rather pointed face, was somewhat more observant than Harry and suddenly elbowed Snape in the side, pointing up at Ari. The black eyes turned to her and caught Ari's for a moment. An ugly flush spread over the pale cheeks and he turned away quickly, eyes downcast, almost shy.  
  
Harry had not noticed, captivated as he was by the waving, smiling figures of his teenage parents. But with a heavy sigh, he wrenched himself from their faces.   
  
"You know," he said somewhat strained and with over bright eyes, "there really is a lot to see here- Why won't we go out to the Quidditch stadium- Bet you never saw a wizard fly on a broomstick."  
  
Ari chuckled and gave in. Both she and the framed young Snape threw each other a brief glance before the picture flew back to the wall.   
  
Outside, Harry and Ari met up with Lupin, Black and Fang. Hagrid had left for France and other places he was not to mention. He seemed to have some unfinished business there, and had left blushing furiously while mildly teased by Black. The Animagus found himself using a lot less mild words when he found out Lupin had promised Hagrid to take care of Fang. Hagrid had insisted his boarhound needed a pal, and well, enter Snuffles.   
  
In size, Hagrid's black boarhound and Snuffles were about each other's match. But Fang turned out to be a lot more playful and seemed to enjoy chasing Black, and engaging him in mock fights that would probably land a somewhat worse for wear Animagus in Madam Pomfrey's ward a lot over the summer, with scratches and bite marks.   
  
When Ari met Fang the previous day, she was violently reminded of all the reasons why she was a cat person. The boarhound jumped up at her and planted his front paws firmly on her shoulders. For a second they were nose to nose- then Ari keeled over backwards for the animal was far to heavy for her. Fang did not seem to mind and started licking her glasses from her face. It took both Lupin and Black to free her, a long hot shower to get all the drool out of her hair and a teacup of Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover to clean up her glasses.  
  
On one of the school brooms Harry showed Ari the task of the Seeker, and finally she began to get some grasp on what it had to be like to be a true wizard. Swooping round, high in the air, daring loopings at dazzling speeds, blazing past the high stands proudly flagging all the house colours, swooping past the golden goalposts, the young athlete truly was in his element. And while Ari stared, standing in the middle of the pitch looking up, a gentle voice behind her softly said 'bravo Harry', followed by a darkly warning deep bark. Lupin was craning his neck and squinting his eyes against the too clear sky. Snuffles flopped down on his belly, head on his paws and apparently not quite happy with Harry's shenanigans. The werewolf smiled affectionately down on the moping dog. Fang busied himself with ruining the pitch by digging holes in it.  
  
"He's just worried about Harry, you know."  
  
Ari nodded. The black dog's eyes followed the gracefully dancing crimson spot that was Harry with that almost sad loyal look dogs can have while staring up at their masters. And for a moment, fleeting and with a melancholic edge, Lupin stared at the back of the rowdy beast with almost the same forlorn gaze.  
  
Ari turned away from the two, hugging herself. The sky was bright, the surrounding colours cheery, but there was such a sense of sad foreboding hanging over the pitch she could not help but shiver. Up there was the Boy-Who-Could-Never-Be-Just-A-Kid, watched by a woman in probably the worst Fish-Out-Of-The-Water situation imaginable, caring deeply for somebody who was acting on an almost Pain-Of-Death order not to show any feelings except for the more despicable ones. Accompanied by two, for lack of words 'people', who also had to play elaborate roles, kind teacher, nice doggie, instead of being allowed to deal with whatever was unspoken between them. Did Black even realise the way he was regarded by Lupin? The way the Animagus was wagging his tail at Ari indicated he was not, but Ari vanished from Black's consciousness the moment Harry seemed to be in any kind of danger. Not that she for an instant believed the Animagus' intentions towards the boy were dishonourable- Overprotective, yes, quite. But not dishonourable. If Harry had been his own child, Black could not have loved him more.  
  
"Oh what a tangled web we weave," Ari muttered under her breath, earning her a mildly surprised stare from Lupin, and no reaction at all from Snuffles.   
  
And Harry? Harry innocently touched down gracefully, complaining about the sluggishness of the school broom, blushing with shame explaining to the dog he -really- had no time to have saved his own. Snuffles merely wagged his tail and begged his doggy beg to be patted, clearly forgiving Harry for something. Lupin filled in the blanks.  
  
"That broom was a gift from Sirius. First one he was ever able to give Harry."  
  
Ari's brows formed a nice bow on her forehead. Both Harry and Lupin exchanged a glance with Black for some kind of confirmation and the dog gave a very undoggish nod.  
  
"Sirius has spent most of Harry's life in prison for a crime he did not commit. He broke out of jail and is still on the run."  
  
"What explains for your almost constant disguise outside the castle." Ari understood.  
  
All three nodded. It was a very silly sight to see a dog bob his head like that. It also explained Blacks stern 'For truth' during The Gathering.   
  
Harry pulled at Ari's sleeve, for there was a lot more he wanted to show her.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you my dorm- and Myrtle!"  
  
And the library and the hospital wing, the staff room, the owlery where they stayed quite a while, and various classrooms- All the way down to the dungeons.  
  
"We have potions over there." Harry pointed at a heavy looking Gothic oak door.  
  
"Really? Here, in a dungeon?" Ari asked, moving towards the door, ready to open and peek.  
  
"Don't bother. Snape always keeps the door-" Ari didn't listen and pushed, the door screeched and went wide without resistance. "locked?"  
  
Ari noticed Harry followed rather hesitantly into the snakes' lair. Inside, Ari understood his surprise. Apart from the medieval makeup all the classrooms seemed to have, this dreary place had the added bonus of a variety of cupboards crammed with jars, vials, boxes and a few cages. Dead and slimy things stared at Ari from over their labels, the scents of herbs, powders and dead fires filled her nose.  
  
"Who decorated this place? Frankenstein?"  
  
Ari thought of the classroom Filch had given her. Spacious, facing south, with large plain windows and a Headmasters' carte blanche to redecorate. The grey walls were plastered white, cupboards were stuffed with both Muggle and Wizards paint, paper and brushes.   
  
Something in one of the cages squealed. Ari did not want to know what it was, and even less what it was used for. Through one high window, somewhere on ground level, one tight ray of sunlight affronted the gloom and dust particles danced merrily within this solitary touch of summer.  
  
"You actually get taught here? This is a classroom? Seriously?"   
  
That this was -his- classroom?  
  
"Well, yes, I mean, I think it has to do something with the keeping qualities of a lot of the ingredients of the potions. That -or- it's because Snape's just such a cruel bastard. They used to torture people down here, you know. The place must appeal to him."  
  
"Severe Severus Snape. I can hardly imagine any of your teachers truly sporting a death wish towards any of the students."  
  
"You never met Quirrell."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Or Lockhart."  
  
"You know, Harry, we really should sit down at some point so you could tell me more about al those -fascinating- titbits you keep throwing into my face-"  
  
Harry grinned as widely as Ari did.  
  
"But," said the boy, "there isn't much Snape hasn't been accused of doing over the last four years, save for washing his hair, that is. I mean- I know he's one of the light- but he really has done his best to make everybody think he was not. And I -know- that was exactly his -job-, being a spy and all- I just wish he would not have to be such a god damned -git- during classes. There is very little I think he would not do to make the lives of the Gryffindors more miserable! He probably left the door open, just to be able to accuse me of stealing anything."  
  
Ari looked around the classroom; the old-fashioned benches- the door to the storeroom in the back that stood slightly ajar- Ari chuckled softly.  
  
"O- I can imagine quite a few things your Professor Snape would -never- do or say."  
  
Harry grunted. "Like what."  
  
There really was no love lost between student and teacher.  
  
Ari shrugged. "Yell, 'ouch, I've got a paper cut?'"  
  
"We use parchment, not paper. So, yes, there's a fair chance he won't ever say a thing like that." Harry chuckled. "Try, 'Gosh, I've melted my cauldron.' Or, 'Good work, Mr. Potter.' "  
  
"Now, that does sound a bit bitter."  
  
"Well, how would -you- feel if you've got a teacher who tries to put you down -every- opportunity he gets! Or -makes- the opportunity if he doesn't get them." Harry hopped up on one of the desks, his legs dangling a bit. He was quite small for his age.  
  
"He has saved your life."  
  
"I know- More than once, actually. The man just pisses me off, you know. He's just not fair! 'Ten points from Slytherin!'"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something else he won't say! Always plays favourite with his own house. I hate that."  
  
Silence. But was it Ari's imagination or had the crack to the storeroom grown just that tiny bit wider? No sense of humour about his appearances- What did they say about those Slytherins? Any means to further an end? Exploiters of every weakness they could find? Ari thought she really would have to try that sorting hat sometime.  
  
"Wear pink bunny slippers!" she declared out loud.  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"Things he won't do, probably. Wear pink bunny slippers. Fluffy ones."  
  
Harry's face split with a grin. "Definitely not his colour. Speaking of Fluffy- play get-the-stick with Sirius."  
  
"Oh, I'd love to see that one. Ask Professor Flitwick for any more advise on how to dress as a Muggle- I think we won't see him in a bowtie for a while."  
  
Harry grinned evilly. "Ask Professor McGonagall on a date!"  
  
"Harry! I didn't need -that- mental image! How about this one. Wear a plaid robe?"   
  
"To go with the bunny slippers?"  
  
"And a sombrero for a hat."  
  
"And a crimson handbag!"  
  
The door to the storeroom cracked open wide.  
  
"Would you two mind!"  
  
Harry paled and hopped of the desk. Ari just turned.  
  
"Thought you were in there. Wondered what it would take to pry you out. Oh, and Harry- another thing your professor probably won't do- leave his stores unguarded behind open doors."  
  
Snape was leaning against the doorframe, his lips a very thin line and the eyes glittering dangerously at Harry.  
  
"Some of us have to -prepare- for the upcoming trimester. Potter- Out!"  
  
Harry turned to leave rather quickly, but Ari stopped him.  
  
"Hang on a minute- Harry was just showing me-"  
  
"Young -Mister- Potter here was merely showing off, as usual. Could I have a word with you, Miss, Philpot? In private, please."  
  
Ari narrowed her eyes and let go of the boy.   
  
"Go on Harry- I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Harry nodded, threw a foul look at Snape who answered with a sneer. The boy closed the door behind him with an angry bang.  
  
Snape turned swiftly to Ari, towering over her from behind his teacher's desk.   
  
"And what the devil do you think you are up to -now-, Miss Philpot!"  
  
Ari smiled sweetly. "Oh, just trying to find out what it would take to get a rise out of you."  
  
Perhaps she was picking up some good habits from Black. Take that for a double entendre, you cold lizard, ha! Snape only narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I will not, Madame, allow you to undermine my position with my students! Pranks such as the one you just pulled are serious hazard to what little discipline those children have. If I am to get anything into those sluggish little minds of theirs, I need their utmost respect and obedience- Not have them sniggering at me from behind their cauldrons!"  
  
"Touchy, aren't we? If you find their minds so sluggish, a change of scenery might help- This dusty old place can hardly be of benefit to their concentration."  
  
With a soft swish of the robes and a fluent movement that had very little to do with walking, Hogwarts proud Potions Master drew near.  
  
"Since you seem to have very little awareness still, on how things are run here, I would offer you the friendly advise not to interfere or criticise the methods applied by any teacher of this school. In return, I for one am but too happy to pay you the same courtesy and not interfere with you."  
  
Ari leaned a little backwards and sat on the edge of the desk Harry had just vacated, her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles. As if unaware of Snape's thinly veiled impatience, she took off her glasses and started to polish them with the hem of her sleeve.  
  
"Still, every time you and I get into a discussion about students, you complain."  
  
Snape crossed his arms defensively, hands slipping inside the opposite sleeve.  
  
"I do not complain, I merely am realistic in my expectations of the usual dunderheads I come across."  
  
"So you're prejudiced."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I am-" Snape caught himself, pulled his shoulders back and sighed. "Madam, is there any point in your presence here- besides the satisfaction of your curiosity that is?"  
  
Ari put her glasses back on her nose and looked up at Snape's stony face.  
  
"You can do it you know. I know that for a fact, I have seen it."  
  
She stood. She had to either walk past Snape to get to the door, or walk awkwardly around the low desks of the students. Snape rose to the bait, but did not step aside.  
  
"What?" he drawled.  
  
"Smile, Severus. Just smile. It would be nice, to see a smile on your face, once in a while."  
  
The face remained cold and mask like- yet something did change in the soulless depths behind the mask. Snape slowly shook his head.  
  
"It would ruin my reputation."  
  
Ari was caught within those eyes, a sparrow hypnotized by a viper, helpless. Her mouth went dry and she knew she was staring at the man like some idiot schoolgirl. He didn't move, did the bastard even realise what he was doing to her? Ari swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her throat- She had to move- had to get out of this oppressive classroom- this man made cave- hideout! Was this underground hidden place Snape's hideout- his place away from the world?  
  
Ari broke eye contact- it almost physically hurt her to do so. Swiftly she moved around the low benches and desks to leave as requested- she had one parting shot left, but she could not bring herself to look Snape in the eye while delivering it. With her hand on the door handle, desperate to see Snape's reaction, but unable to turn, she said: "Oh- and by the way, before I forget to mention it again- Thank you for carrying me up to my bed, that evening when we did that circle thing- That was- real kind of you."  
  
She opened the door and escaped.  
  
Ari found Harry in a now positively arctic corridor, talking to a cheerful ghost in a ruff and a big hat, who Ari recognised as Nearly Headless Nick, Harry's House Ghost. People went a little overboard with this house division thing, for Ari's taste, if even the dead ones still thought it of value.  
  
"How did it go- did he chew you out?" Harry asked with wide eyes and a bit nervously. The boy behaved as if she were a classmate who had just received a reprimand from the big old nasty teacher.   
  
"Well, I-" Ari started. But the sound of violently broken glass interrupted her from behind the doors, together with the loud bang of crashing furniture. Harry jumped up to race past Ari, back to see if something had happened to Snape. But Ari stopped him.  
  
"Wait! Sir Nicholas- could you have a peek without Snape noticing? Please?"  
  
The ghost gave a chivalrous bow, took of his hat with one hand and held his head in place with the other.  
  
"Certainly, Milady." he said, and disappeared from the waist up through the wall, only to pull back hastily.  
  
"Seems the good Potions Master has had a run in with either Peeves or his own temper. The classroom is in shambles, but he's clearing it up already."  
  
"Thank you, kind Sir," said Ari, attempting a clumsy curtsy. But the ghost seemed pleased with her and mostly with himself and drifted away, smiling.  
  
Ari pulled Harry away from the door.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here before he checks the hall."  
  
"You made him mad? You actually made him mad?"   
  
Ari nodded. She was however uncertain whether Snape's violent display of emotion behind closed doors was a very bad, or perhaps a very good thing.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
My apologies for letting you all wait for this chapter- There was a writers-block fairy that had taken residence in my computer, but I finally managed to chuck it out. It made it very hard for me to write this chapter. Why? I don't know- Don't understand much of fairies.   
  
  
And thank you, thank you, big hugs and THANK YOU, to everybody who has reviewed this fic and is still with it.  
  
267 reviews!!!!! Oh my gosh!  
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
Hi Miracle. It seems to me the Bloody Baron is trying to help Snape. But why would he do a thing like that? I am trying for a more personal touch than merely support to the current head of Slytherin. And Ari is picking up on that.  
  
Once upon a time, way back when in the late fifties of the last century until early 1970, there were four really cool guys who formed a group called The Beatles and who wrote major pop-history. Music today would not be what it is if it had not been for them (Yes, I'm a fan. How on earth did you guess?). Eleanor Rigby is the title of a very beautiful melancholy song about a very lonely woman, who nobody notices and who nobody misses after she's died. She faced the world with a mask and allowed nobody near.  
  
Thanks for your kind words to -both- my stories!  
  
Xara, my dictionary is of the opinion -both- armor and armour are correct. Perhaps this is some UK English versus USA English thing. Thoughts, anyone? An by the way, thank you for your suggestion. I always try to improve on my English and remarks like this -are- welcome.   
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata, thank your mum for me and give her a hug, 'kay? Child of mine is a lovely story, but could you do me a small favour? Explain to me what -is- the difference between the 'normal' section and the 'author fics' section? To me, that is like the great mystery of FF.net. And -post- that fic about Dumbledore's niece! Is she a squib? And me giving up? Ha! No way. Sev & Ari would never forgive me- Voldie just might.  
  
Ozma, way to go with the Filch series! You've got me on edge in that darn corridor- And the ending of The Squib and the Death Eaters was truly marvellous! Perfect ending to a wonderful story! And you've just earned yourself some friendly purrs from my tomcat Ricky for the description and behaviour of your Mrs. Norris.  
  
  
  
Thanks golden lotus (and here you are, love), Lunarmouse (forgetting? You should see my utterly thumbed and ruined copies of the canon 4, just to get one more little detail out of them to stun you all with my in-depth knowledge! Ha! Am I ranting? Yes, I'm afraid so. Sorry 'bout that. grin), Aliera, you are very kind, Susie (if one only could, sigh. Thanks!), Anna, Bellemaine Chercoeur (humble bow to so much praise- and I like your Labyrinth fics), Nansi Alexander (if you normally stay away from OFC, then yours is a great compliment indeed!) Mae Noelle (thanks, thanks and THANKS), Elspeth (perfect teacher indeed!), Lataradk (I'm trying to collect all the vids and DVDs I can get- ever seen Galaxy quest? Hilarious! Rickman in Rubber! Down girls- it was on his head- his HEAD, I tell you, like Spock's ears! Cheech!), Sophie W. (__________________), slytherin girl (those reviews- gosh, it is really amazing- I think I take some of the schoolyard bullies from my old school as models for -some- of the Slytherins, that should make them 'real'), Arya (again, humble bow to such wonderful comments), An Owl (sorry for keeping you waiting), Piri Malfoy (I'm getting there.), Sianna (I know! Swoon), kiriki Himura, Kristin (yes- I just hope I finish this story -before- book 5 is out, grin), Rosmerta (my hopes are with yours), Crimsonthorne (didn't mean to sound stingy, sorry for that. And please, if you find a spelling error, let me know where), Juniper Holly, Ryven, Belle Starr, CRS (again, apologies for making you wait), Strega Bava (You used THE LINE, yes! And it was wonderfull!), Ryoko, iejasu (it will get worse- or better, as you prefer (grin)) and bluemeanies! 


	22. The Shrieking Shack

J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers   
Own the © on Severus and his mates  
I do not own, I gather no riches  
I'm merely toying with their fates  
  
Andolyn  
  
The Shrieking Shack  
  
Another two days passed. Days filled with staff meetings, trying to find a way to explain to the teachers the workings of plains, trains, automobiles and cell phones. It was decided that the Shrieking Shack, a place the villagers of Hogsmeade took for haunted, would be used to instruct the wizards in the more practical aspects of daily Muggle life. Ari would be the teacher and Dumbledore asked her to furnish the house as if it was a normal Muggle home, right down to the light bulbs and air freshener. The Shack could be reached through a secret passage from the school grounds in such a way both the other teachers and the students in -theory- would never notice. The mentioning of the house seemed to make Black, Lupin and Snape a bit uneasy. Lupin warned that Harry should be let in on the secret otherwise the boy might make a lot of wrong conclusions, which could compromise the whole idea. Dumbledore agreed. This made both Black and McGonagall rather proud of the boy, and chagrined Snape to no end, having him throwing foul looks across the table and muttering the word 'Gryffindors!' under his breath like a curse.  
  
The whole point in using the Shack in the first place was that electrical appliances did not work on the school grounds. If Ari was to instruct any wizard in lets say, the use of e-mail, they had to go elsewhere.  
  
Filch was assigned to Ari to help her clean and redecorate. The man pretended not to like this and all the hard work it involved, but Ari got the impression the caretaker was quite pleased with the idea to have magicians work with -things- rather than -magic-. Hooch, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore himself would be Ari's first students. A grinning Ari told the wizards that cleaning and decorating the shack -by hand- would be a nice first lesson. Filch mood improved a lot with that statement. Snape and Hooch however, threw each other some furtive glances clearly stating neither was very pleased with the idea.  
  
A wizard by name of Walter Gates had been contacted and would arrive later that week to interview Ari and Harry on what had happened the night they escaped privet Drive. Harry and Ari would make sure they told the same story without involving the Potions Master.   
  
Last but not least, the teachers were really warming up to the idea to reintroduce their old students to Hogwarts, and to show them the school grounds were safe. Unfortunately, this meant for Lupin, Hagrid and Harry they would be on display a bit. And they had to wait until the rest the teachers and Hagrid were back.   
  
It was a rather odd group that went to inspect the shack later that afternoon, walking over the field in front of the castle to the forest's edge. Black and Ari made up the front, the Animagus on two legs instead of four as not to scare off Mrs Norris. She seemed nervous enough around both Lupin and Black as it was. Behind them cam Filch, carrying an old-fashioned lantern, Mrs. Norris perched on his shoulder as if she belonged there, and Lupin in deep conversation about the state of the Shrieking Shack as how he remembered it. The rear was made up by Snape, their silent shadow, as morose and seemingly in deep in thought. He seemed to favour rubbing and scratching his head instead of his left arm today.   
  
Black's gaze followed Ari's backwards and he grinned at the sight of the preoccupied wizard.  
  
"You know, I do not have many -fond- memories of this house, but there is -one- that does stand out."  
  
"Sirius-" Lupin's mild voice came warningly. Snape gave no reaction, even if it seemed to Ari something was expected of him. But he did stop rubbing his temple.  
  
"What -is- the story behind the Shack? Ari asked.  
  
Lupin caught up with her and Black. He seemed to hesitate, willing himself to explain her something but not quite knowing how, it seemed. He coughed and cleared his throat.  
  
"You know by now of my- er- 'condition'?"  
  
"I have been told you are a werewolf, yes." Ari's was careful not to change her tone of voice. She could have been acknowledging a fondness for Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans for all the outward signs she gave. Dumbledore was quite fond of handing out the sweets at the staff meetings. Last time she had had one, it tasted like spinach.   
  
Lupin's kind, modest demeanour had given her the impression the man did not like to be noticed very much. Many shy people had some kind of problem with themselves and Ari guessed Lupin had yet to reconcile himself with the werewolf part of his nature. She would not rub salt into that wound by going of her rocker over a dangerous infliction the man seemed perfectly in control of, even if he was the last one to recognize the fact.  
  
Lupin's face showed unconscious relief, even if he tried to control himself. If he really wanted control, he should ask Snape for some lessons, Ari mused.  
  
"I was bitten when I was a small child - I've always been changing with the phases of the moon. And when I came here, I had to hide every month to make sure I would not expose or endanger myself- or any of the other students."  
  
Black chuckled. "You must have made a really cute puppy."  
  
Lupin shuddered in mock horror. "Well, I quickly changed from a 'really cute puppy' into an adolescent monster. I had to be separated from humans in order to protect them from me. It was judged I should both hide my condition and the monthly effects. Parents would probably not agree with the Headmaster's decision to allow me in, if they had known."  
  
"Actually," said Black on a more serious note, "it is only the proven fact that Remus has fought Death Eaters in both his human and werewolf form that has convinced the Ministry to allow him to be a teacher at Hogwarts again."  
  
Snape snorted at that. Lupin smiled and said: "And there is of course a rather hideous Wolfsbane concoction Severus has come up with that allows me to remain calm when my transformation comes over me. His potion is what gives me my control and might be the hope of many a werewolf in the future- If -all- of us would get access to the medicine, who knows? Maybe the affliction could be controlled as far as its total annihilation."   
  
Ari turned to Snape. "Really? That is brilliant!"  
  
Snape shrugged. "I received some rather -persuasive- motivation to research the field when I was younger."  
  
Black smirked. "Well, it worked!"  
  
Snape's sighed, looking away. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'blasted son of a bitch!'. Both he and Black carefully avoided eye contact.  
  
"This is it", Lupin said, pointing at a tall willow. The tree was swaying gently in an unexisting breeze.  
  
"Now watch this!" Lupin walked forward, while the others remained. The tree stopped moving while Lupin got nearer. Edging closer slowly, the werewolf seemed prepared to jump away instantly. Suddenly, half of the thick branches lurched at the man, struggling to beat the living daylights out of him. But Lupin made a graceful jump backwards and avoided the deadly stems with ease.  
  
The tree seemed enraged. It swayed wildly on it's trunk, pelting last summer's leaves at them. Birds flew from the branches with annoyed whistles and titters. The wood positively groaned.  
  
"That tree was planted to guard that gap you see between its roots. Behind that gap is a tunnel and behind the tunnel is the Shrieking Shack. There is a knot on the trunk that when pushed, and only when pushed, will calm the tree. I could find it with my eyes closed and have done so on many a night when the moon was indeed full but the sky cloudy. It is there that I went and there that I stayed when the werewolf's change and rage overtook me and made me into a mindless monster. But I was not alone."  
  
Lupin turned to Black with a smile rivalling the summer sun in it's brightness.  
  
"There were those who were my friends and did not betray me when they found me out. Friends who stole me from my pain and isolation."  
  
Lupin held out a hand to Black and the Animagus took it, jovially clapping his old friend on the shoulder.  
  
"James- and you!"  
  
Ari had to swallow a big chunk of something, even if the words were somewhat melodramatic. Filch looked on with ha very dour expression on his face while putting his cat down.- And Snape just turned away, flexing his hand, pretending to study his nails.  
  
"And let us not forget your good and faithful friend mister Pettigrew now, shall we?" he commented wry.  
  
The moment broke and the two men turned, Lupin shaking his head somewhat exasperated, Black with narrowed eyes, a storm gathering behind them.  
  
"We need a stick." he said tersely.  
  
Without missing a beat, Snape turned to Ari with a predatory grin. "You see, in those ill begotten times of our youth, there was no need to search for a stick. Mister Pettigrew, the fourth member of the pack, could transform himself into a rat and was small enough to slip under the branches. He could reach that knob with ease."  
  
"A bunch of mischief makers, the whole bleedin' lot of them!" Filch groused. "Never up to no good and always finding ways too leave the castle in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Yes-" Snape nodded. "They were extremely lucky something -serious- never happened- They were a danger to themselves- and others."   
  
Black had stopped looking down for some piece of wood to open the gap beneath the tree- but the fingers of his right hand- his wandhand, twitched while he stared Snape in the face.  
  
"Why did you insist on coming this afternoon!"  
  
Snape took his right hand in the left, inspecting and fingering the small calluses at his fingertips where he probably would rest his quill or spoon.  
  
"If I am going to break my hands over this nonsense, I'd like to know the damage before I start."  
  
Black shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
Snape merely raised his brow.   
  
"Nonsense?" Ari asked indignantly, trying to break the build-up of tension with a joke. "And that is coming from a man who does not even know how to open the door of a car? O how I am going to work you, my dear- You'd better wear something a bit less fancy next time- There will be a lot of dust to move and cobwebs to clear, I wager."  
  
"It's not the spiders in the former doghouse I fear, madam- It's the flees."  
  
"Snape- " Black grumbled.  
  
"Leave him, Sirius." Lupin tried to calm his friend. "We should have taken something with us to press the knob with."  
  
"Yes-", Snape said in a mellow voice and a sideways glance in Ari's direction. "Go find a stick-".  
  
Snape did not need to add the word 'boy' to have it hanging in the air. Luckily, before things could get even more tense, Mrs Norris wandered quietly over to the base of the willow, avoiding the branches with graceful ease, and started prodding and scratching it. Suddenly the angry tree fell silent.  
  
"Clever girl," beamed Filch. Lupin took out his wand. 'Lumos' he said, and went in, right behind the curious cat. Filch followed them. Ari was right behind Black and again, Snape made up the rear. Black looked over his shoulder at them and sneered.   
  
"Mind your head."  
  
Behind her, Ari thought she heard Snape softly curse again.  
  
Ari felt left out, and she was not quite sure if it was a good thing or not. Black and Snape were bickering every step, to the despair of Lupin. Filch just did not seem to care, but sometimes Ari caught his eyes and he seemed to cheer the points Snape was scoring against Black. Filch was definitely not a dog person. He also seemed to have a more personal grudge against Lupin and Black, stemming from their schooldays.   
  
Between Black and Snape there did not seem to exist a personal grudge- every sneer and look -screamed- there was one. The bickering was rather petty, on both accounts. Little boys away from the stern look of the headmaster being naughty and trying each other for what they could get away with. It annoyed Ari. Even if she did not know either man very well, nor their obvious history with each other, she had thought better of a couple of adults who were, for all intends and purposes, brothers in arms. And besides, the snarls and witty taunts Black and Snape dealt each other seemed to hurt Lupin.   
  
Ari felt like Alice crawling down the rabbit hole. The gap was so narrow Hagrid would never have fitted.  
  
The place seemed the den of some animal and certainly nothing more.  
  
The wands of Lupin and Black and Filch's lamp shone their cheery lights in front of her, waiting for her at the bottom of a small slope. The ceiling of the tunnel that followed was so low, even Ari had to move in an awkward crouch.  
  
"The first thing that has to be done is that this place must be widened! I refuse to walk this way every time I give a class and I -don't- care if it's done with magic or not!"  
  
The men surrounding Ari chuckled.   
  
"This place was not made for people, you know."  
  
No, just wolves and dogs and their like- and the tunnel was perfectly fit for that kind of traffic.  
  
Finally the tunnel began to rise somewhat. The tunnel twisted and gave way to a dull dusty room. No-one had lived here for ages, it seemed- but the last occupants had left a terrible mess.   
  
The paper was peeling from the walls, the rug was stained so badly it's original colour was beyond recovery. There was a couch, toppled over, the cover shred to pieces and all the materials used for stuffing gathering dust all around the room. Broken chairs, a coffee table against the wall as if it had been picked up and violently thrown away. The windows were all boarded up. Ari sneezed. Lupin carefully picked his way through the mess, his wand tucked away again, towards one of the windows. He peered out.  
  
"I wonder what this place will look like when it's all fixed up."  
  
Black went to him and again touched his friend's shoulder.  
  
"You really would like to see that, don't you?"  
  
"This place is a mess. Putting it in order feels like- like some kind of reconciliation, really. These walls have seen a lot of me. It feels almost like- getting some part of my past sorted out. A final closure to the chapter."  
  
There were bite marks on a lot of the furniture- old marks. Ari shivered and she felt deeply for the boy, now a man, who had to be locked in here with nothing to do but endure the curse in solitude. Looking around, she understood something of Lupin's gratitude towards -both- Black and Snape.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes at the two men, but held his tongue for once and left the room, perhaps to explore the rest of the place.  
  
The shack was just an ordinary house, with an attic, a second floor holding three bedrooms and a bathroom, and a first floor with a front room, as study and a kitchen. There was no cellar.  
  
The whole place was derelict. The first thing that had to be done, was magic all of the windows to look like they had for the past twenty years, so nobody on the outside would suspect the changes within.   
  
Ari roamed the house with Filch, writing down everything they would have to do and the supplies they needed. Ari was astonished to find the place did not even have electricity or gas. Generators would have to be installed in the attic.  
  
The only pieces of furniture outside a rather large four-poster in one of the bedrooms, were the kitchen counter, the sink and the coal furnace. Being a wizard had its disadvantages, so it would seem. What would one of them do if they found themselves wandless and inexperienced in her side of the world? Starve?  
  
Apparently the kitchen was the only room in the house that could hold Snape's interest. Ari found him peering inside the stove.  
  
"Watch it- you will dirty yourself."  
  
"With what- this thing has not been in use since before I studied at Hogwarts. This is a miserable place."  
  
Snape stood, rubbing his hands to clear them of the dust.  
  
"At least we have running water. What?"  
  
Ari clamped her hand before her mouth, trying not to laugh. Snape had dust in his hair, a smudge on his chin and pale marks on his robes where his knees had touched the floor. Ari at least had been sensible enough to wear the pink robe, since she really did not care if the thing would survive the onslaught of their check-up and later cleaning expeditions. Sirius had been prowling around in the attic and looked a lot worse than Snape when he came down. Lupin busied himself with bewitching the windows and Filch was making an inventory of the work that had to be done in the bedrooms. He was the only one untouched by the grime of the building. Mrs. Norris had made herself comfortable on the bed, curled up and pretending to sleep.  
  
"You- er- You are interested in stoves? Do you cook?"  
  
"I know a thing or two about recipes."  
  
"What is so interesting about the stove?"  
  
"Heating devices have my interest. But although I do not doubt I could boil an egg quite reasonably on this thing, I don't think I could do much potion making here."  
  
Black entered the kitchen, overhearing Snape's last remark.  
  
"As usual, you are missing the point of this place."  
  
The Animagus did not even seemed to notice the cobwebs in his manes or the small spider that tried to get out of his hair and away. He had put on some old robes that could handle a few stains more- they already looked as if he slept in the woods within them. There was dust on his elbows and knees, a big splodge on his front an a tear near the hem. Ari chuckled, looking him over.  
  
"Had fun?"  
  
Black gave her a nod, but did not allow himself to be distracted.  
  
Snape shrugged. "On the contrary. I thought this whole scheme was meant to teach us some communication skills besides our usual channels. But I fear this to be quite a lost case with you."  
  
Black walked in and pretended to be interested in the sink, standing quite close to Snape, invading his personal space. Lupin appeared in the door opening and cocked his head at them.  
  
"At it again, are they?" he asked Ari. She stepped back a bit, leant with her back to the wall and nodded.  
  
"Yes, and I am quite fed up with it already. How long have those two been at it? And how do you cope?"  
  
They watched, as Snape and Black traded half hidden insults and snappy remarks, oblivious to the other two.  
  
"Usually I don't have to. Either Sirius is posing as Snuffles or the Headmaster keeps them in line. Sirius puts in an effort to control himself around Harry too- And Snape just seems to be ditching out the acid he has been holding back for months. Don't ask me why he started just now-."  
  
Ari narrowed her eyes at that, pushed back her glasses and shrugged.   
  
"I do have some ideas-"  
  
Lupin looked away as if hurt. His reply came somewhat strained. "You might be right- and I am sorry for it- Snape could never resist taunting either James or Sirius, and Sirius always wanted to play spoilsport for Severus- even if he-" the werewolf faltered.  
  
"Wasn't really interested in winning?" Ari finished the sentence.  
  
"You think so?" Lupin asked, both doubtful and hopeful at the same time.  
  
"I think we should break up the children- it is past teatime already." Ari pushed herself away from the wall.  
  
"O -gentlemen-, If you are ready, I think it is getting about time for us to leave."  
  
Both Black and Snape snapped their heads in Ari's direction. Black turned again and sneered "You think you could find your way back, Snape. Last time you were not so terribly successful on your own-?"  
  
"Sirius!" Lupin raised his voice somewhat, sounding rather exasperated.  
  
Snape calmly crossed his arms over his chest, hands disappearing into his sleeves. The gesture made some alarms go off in Ari's mind-   
  
"Last time's little fiasco ended in the escape of the murderer who consequently sought out Voldemort- And we all know how -that- ended!"  
  
Blacke turned fully towards the Potions Master. Ari could only see his back, but she could make out how the man tensed up, and he was flexing fist, preparing to strike.  
  
"If -you- had not been such a stupid, -childish- git and had -listened- for a change, non of that would have happened in the first place!"  
  
Snape smiled coldly, as if unaffected by Black's building rage- but his eyes were livid.  
  
"Well," he drawled, "perhaps next time you and that little friend of yours will put some more thoughts in your exploits and make yourselves a bit clearer, before using that mindless Gryffindor mentality to simply jump into the fray that makes you so wonderfully forgetful of important details- Like taking ones medicine on time!"  
  
Lupin stiffened. If Snape was only remotely implying what Ari thought he was, his remarks were totally uncalled for. While squabbling with Black he lashed out at Lupin, hurting both men with something that apparently had something to do with Lupin's affliction. And that was plain mean.  
  
Lupin stepped back quietly, turned and left the scene without saying a word. Black circled Snape somewhat, pale and with a tiny crouch in his stance, betraying his desire and readiness to let the argument come to blows any second. Ari hesitated a moment between following the hurt werewolf and stepping in between the men.  
  
Snape slowly changed his stance, quite subtly. Body language betraying he too was ready to fight. That stance was enough for Black.  
  
"You -bastard-!" he yelled, taking a swing at Snape's jaw. But Snape gracefully moved out of harms way and retaliated with a kick directed at Black's groin- The Animagus moved with less stealth, but faster and his second blow got Snape in the stomach. Snape doubled over, turned and gave Black a double handed blow on the kidneys that made him yelp first and the growl, as Snape kicked his legs from under him. The Animagus kicked back viciously, nearly breaking a knee. Snape fell over Black and the men started to kick, punch, pull at hair and shout like fighting schoolboys, taking turns at being on top and punching the other where they could.  
  
Ari shouted for the men to stop, but if anything her words only seemed to enrage them more. She started looking for a bucket so she could literally cool them of with cold water, when she saw Filch in the doorway, looking very amused at the fight.  
  
"Do something!" Ari yelled at the caretaker, but he shook his head.  
  
"Don't interfere, miss. Those two have had this coming for years- just let them get it out of their system."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look at them- neither of them is really serious- They haven't drawn their wands, now have they?"  
  
Snape and Black pushed themselves past Filch and Ari into the living room where they had more space to move. The sad remains of the furniture were soon flying around Ari heard something being thrown and crashing and Snape's voice shouting 'ha, you missed!' followed with a shout, a bang and another outcry.  
  
"Are you telling me this is some inane male -bonding ritual- or something? That next those two idiots will quietly find themselves a pub and go compare bruises? For goodness sake- Didn't they realise how much they have hurt Remus! This is childish!"  
  
Filch shrugged and bent down to pet his cat, who had appeared from nowhere and was rubbing herself against his legs for attention.  
  
"Those two were children when this started and the never got the chance to settle the score. They'll feel better after this."  
  
"Oh!" Ari growled, utterly frustrated with the lot of them and turned towards the living. The destruction in the room was total and a lot worse than before- even if Ari had not thought it possible. Both men were winded and eyed each other viciously over some distance. Their clothes were torn, Black seemed to be developing a wonderfully coloured black eye and Snape's bottom lip was swollen and bleeding.  
  
"Well, have you two -quite- finished now?"  
  
"Keep out of this," Snape warned breathless with a snarl.  
  
"Oh- grow up, you two!"  
  
Black laughed- but it was by no means a merry laugh. It sounded harsh and spiteful.  
  
"What is it, Snape me boy? Still need some skirt to hide behind? Shame poor Lily is not here to come to your defence now- isn't it?"  
  
With an uncharacteristic roar, Snape jumped out of his corner, took a swing at Blacks face, missed, but got him in the ribs and continued pouncing where he could.   
  
"Leave Lily out of this! If it weren't for your stupidity, she'd -still- be alive!"  
  
Now Black screamed- and started fighting the other man with a viciousness that belayed Filch's remark about not being serious. This -was- serious, very much so.  
  
But Ari could no longer look at those stupid fools who refused to let themselves be appeased. She picked up the caretaker's lantern and quickly slipped past the two idiots, who were still snarling insults, kicking and punching.   
  
Filch had followed Ari and stared at the fight with interest. But then he saw Ari take his lamp.  
  
"Where're you off to now?"   
  
"I'm going after Remus! You watch the children. And please, -try- to make them play -nice- for a change?"  
  
Filch grinned. There was a tight knot of robes rolling over the floor now, occasionally banging into something and still kicking.  
  
"Too late for that, I'm afraid."  
  
Quickly now, Ari entered the passageway. Around the bend, she could see a shimmer of light- Lupin's wand. She yelled at him to wait- but he did not and Ari felt compelled to hurry after him as quick as she could, closely followed by Mrs Norris.  
  
Finally, Ari came up from the gap beneath the Womping Willow. Apparently the tree guarded only for people going in- not out, for it remained quiet. Ari looked out over the field towards the school- but she could not see the werewolf. Yet she was certain he had not been able to cross the distance that quickly.  
  
So he had to have turned to seek solace in the dark forest behind the willow. Ari could understand that- she herself could do with a stroll in the woods. She started out to follow a path leading in- and nearly tripped over Filch's cat!  
  
"Now what is this, Mrs Norris- do you want to come with me?"  
  
But the cat only meowed, rubbed her back against Ari's legs, walked towards the school a few paces and went back again.  
  
"You want me to come with you, don't you? Sorry, Mrs. Norris, but I can't."  
  
Ari turned. Mrs. Norris swept past her, stood on the middle of the path, raised her thickened tail, back high and yellow eyes blazing with fury.  
  
Ari did took one step back.  
  
"You are trying to warn me for something, aren't you?" Ari asked. The cat meowed again.  
  
But Ari, haunted by the look she had seen on Lupin's face, shook her head and choose to ignore her.  
  
"Silly cat! It's just trees in there- There are no monsters in those woods or I would have been told about them, now wouldn't I? I'll see you later!"  
  
Purposefully Ari strode past the meowing and hissing cat, and when Ari turned to see if the cat was following her, She saw Mrs Norris in a dead run, back to the Womping Willow.  
  
With a smile on her face and the lantern in her hand, she turned and quickly strode forward, telling herself not to leave the path, in the hope a quick stride would enable her to catch up with the werewolf soon.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Sophie W, did I just got myself a Howler (grin)?  
  
Sllea; in real life there are some countries where you are forbidden to take a picture of somebody without asking first, because the people believe you might catch their soul. I think the pictures have something of a life of their own, taking on the personality of the person in the picture as if the picture has captured and copied their personality as well. Thank you for showing me the typo- I've changed it.  
  
Thanks lunarmouse, Sianna, Piri Malfoy (not the dungeons, no- but I'd love to see him fight some unruly wallpaper in the Shrieking shack!), Miracle (really great you like the song! Really big bear hug back!), Leila C. Snape, An Owl (o my gosh- I really do not know what to say to that one), Chipie36 (evenif they did get in a fight in this chapter, I do not dislike Black, I merely think Snape and Black have some issues, thanks for noticing!), Xara, Aliera (not just yet- but nearly!), Lionheart Eternal, Lila Mae, StEdWa, (don't I wish!), Crimsonthorne, Lala (so what is the other story I wanna -read- it!), Strega Brava, Angel, none (takes none by the hand and starts dancing too), MeJaimieMe, kiriko Himura, Starfire, Slytherin girl, Troy, Mae Noelle, Rugi Gwena, Lataradk (I have the same kind of long suffering friends you do. GO RICKMAN!), Starbite (thanks!), Ozma (Thanks- I'm still reading your Filch story- the way you make Snape human in caring for -his- children is wonderfull!), SilverStarlightAngel, and Elspeth (yes, it does). 


	23. Lions And Tigers And Bears, Oh My!

J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers   
Own the © on Severus and his mates  
I do not own, I gather no riches  
I'm merely toying with their fates  
  
Andolyn  
  
Lions And Tigers And Bears, Oh My!  
  
  
The path Ari had been following, quickly became a mere animal trail, only to disappear a few footsteps ahead. Ari sighed, called out for Lupin, again, and wisely decided it was no use to try to find a man with the cunning of a lone wolf between the trunks of this deep, dark wood and the thick underbrush. The only thing she could hope for was to get herself hopelessly lost, should she leave the path. She still felt sorry for the man- But it was time for her to wise up, give in and return to the castle. But she had thoroughly enjoyed her stroll through the woods.  
  
It was a beautiful place. If Hogwarts was the castle of dreams, the woods beyond invited fairies. Oak, Ash and Birch, whispering leaves, high in the wind, murmuring like the sea. Sunlight broke the semi-twilight with sharp angles, highlighting red hooded mushrooms and small purple forest flowers. A little stream crossed the path and Ari jumped slippery boulders to reach the other side.  
  
"Stay-" the stream seemed to whisper, inviting her to rest on a fallen tree, take of her shoes, wet her toes and forget all she was seeking.  
  
But although the forest was lovely, dark and deep, Ari had her promises to keep. She did not stray from the path to follow the stream, nor the intriguing hoof prints of shoeless horses she found besides it. What horse lived in a wood? They were animals of the planes- not woodlands.  
  
So she sighed, closed her eyes a moment and let the cool breath of the forest kiss her brow, breathed the heavy scent of fallen leaves and hidden flowers with guiltless pleasure and turned to return.  
  
And found he way blocked by three thick, dark trees she could not name.  
  
For a moment Ari just stared. For a second moment Ari tried to peer around the trees to find the path- but the underbrush had turned thick with thorny plants that simply looked too vicious to cross.   
  
The third moment Ari used to fume a few curses that would have paled the angered Black and Snape put together.  
  
"Oz indeed." Ari muttered. In the lovely twilight of the enchanting wood, Ari had forgotten. She had forgotten that a forest belonging to a castle containing moving staircases and mumbling armours, was bound to have an enchanted forest bordering the grounds. Next time, she promised herself, she would heed the warning, even if it came from a cat.  
  
But next time was next time and certainly not right now. Right now, Ari had to rely on a nonexistent sense of direction to get herself back to the castle. So, after deciding it wasn't time to panic quite yet, she turned, keeping the obstruction to her right and walked on for about ten minutes until she found it was hopeless to try and find her way through on this course. She turned, walked in the opposite direction for about twenty minutes more and came no step closer to a way back.  
  
Turning again, back to the three trees, she did something quite rash, considering her experience with the Whomping Willow and the moving trees she faced. She pulled up her skirt, tucked it away in her belt, put the lamp in the large fold she had created and climbed the thickest of the trees. With no way through, she thought it best to simply go over. But she would climb to the top of the tree first, or at least as high as she could get, to see if she could see Hogwarts over the treetops.  
  
To her astonishment, Hogwarts lay not somewhere in the distance behind the three trees, but to her far right. Had the whole forest turned around and against her? Or was it like the castle? Obstructing the wrong way and giving her pointers in the right direction? Ari had no idea.   
  
From here, Ari could see the Quidditch pitch and the gold gleaming goalposts, but no-one flying near them. And no wizard flying over the forest to look for her. Would they miss her already? Did Mrs Norris run off to warn the others Ari had not listened to her? Perhaps, but she could see no sign. So it was best to trust only her own wits in getting out of here. If she could walk in a straight line- and if the forest would let her do so, she would reach the castle in about three hours, if the distance was to be believed. Oddly enough, Ari had only been walking for about one, and the Shrieking shack was not -that- far removed from the school grounds.  
  
Climbing down, Ari suddenly heard a rather odd clicking noise. Instinctively Ari hugged the tree instead of going further down and waited.  
  
Something big and black and bushy passed the tree, followed by at least three others. It was a bit hard to see, especially when one alternated between keeping ones eyes tightly shut in the hope the big scary thing would just go away, and nauseously trying not to throw up with fear.  
  
They were spiders and they were gigantic, belying every mother ever to have told her child that no, there were no monsters and certainly not under the bed!  
  
But there were monsters and they were slowly searching for something it seemed- And they were huge- could tower horses, eight legs, eight eyes- turning, twirling, gleaming-  
  
If you did not move you cannot be seen- to may leaves between you and them, they do not expect you here so just don't move and they won't see you, just don't move and they will not notice you-  
  
Ari kept repeating the mantra inside her mind, hugging the tree so closely she grazed her knees and inner thighs on the rough bark- But she did not move.  
  
The three minutes it took the spiders to come in sight and leave again were the longest Ari had lived and after their departure and the soft clicking noises they made could no longer be heard, it took her an even longer time before she found the courage again to let go of the tree and climb down. It was not so much the time that had passed that brought Ari to her senses- but a chill in the wind and a chorus of birds, joyful in their evensong, that stirred her into motion.  
  
Ari knew she could not stay up the tree, realised it would be dark soon. Slowly, listening for any odd sounds, especially any clicking sounds, Ari lowered herself to the ground and set off in the general direction of Hogwarts.  
  
Once, in some book about boy scouts, Ari had red that moss grows on one side of a tree only. It had something to do with the wind, or something. She could not quite remember. But checking the trees she found that it was true and if she kept the mosses on the left side of the direction she was going, she believed she was walking towards the castle. At least she would be going in one straight line and not walk about in circles- If the trees would be courteous enough to stay in place, thank you very much.  
  
Far too soon for her liking, Ari was obliged to light Filch's lantern. She prayed her light would repel the forest dwellers more than attract them- At least the magical lamp seemed to ward off mosquito's and other nasty little things that flew at her but zoomed away when they came to close- Some magical reverse effect, Ari supposed and she was mightily grateful for it.  
  
Ari was hungry. Tired. And hungry. And thirsty. And tired. She had been walking for hours. At least it -felt- like hours. There had been voices in the dark. A hooting owl, a howling wolf. Eyes regarding her, lighting up red and yellow, leering at her. She threw a stick at them once, frustrated with her progress and scared. As long as nothing came too close, she should be alright.   
  
But she was hungry.  
  
There were bushes with berries- but Ari did not dare eat them. So she prodded on, occasionally checking the trees, hoping the lantern would not burn itself out. There seemed to be enough oil in it.  
  
"Kai gar ai pheugei, taxeos dioxei"  
  
"And now I'm hearing voices too!" Ari muttered. One voice actually. A beautiful, melancholy baritone, accompanied with high, thin notes from some string instrument.   
  
"Ai de dora me deket', alla dosei  
ai de me philei, tacheos philesei  
kouk etheloisa."  
  
And singing and music meant people! Perhaps a way out of the woods! Carefully Ari made her way trough the bushes, closing in on the music. She came to a moonlit clearing were a lone figure played a primitive looking instrument, made from a turtle shell and a thin wooden frame. So engrossed he was in his music, that he did not seem to notice her. The man had a noble face, red hair and a red beard. His chest was bare and there seemed to lay a large chestnut coloured beast at his feet.  
  
"Elthe moi kai nun, chalepon de luson  
ek merimnan, ossa de moi telessai"  
  
Ari took a second, good hard look at the animal at the man's feet- it did not have a head. The man did not have feet- they were one and the same and to Ari's utter astonishment, she realised what she was really staring at.  
  
"A Centaur-" she whispered. The creature however had heard her soft words and looked up, straight at her. With a soft smile on his features, he calmly finished his song.  
  
"Thumos imerrei, teleson, su d'auta  
summachos esso."  
  
Ari stared. The centaur made no movement, other than lowering his lyre and raising his brow. "Well?" he said, in perfect English. It took Ari a moment before she realised he was asking her how she had liked his singing.  
  
"Lovely-", she answered. "Absolutely lovely."  
  
The Centaur cocked his head, as if taking a bow to his public.  
  
"You are a long way from where one would expect you to be, little witch."  
  
"Actually, I am not a witch- but I am looking for a way to Hogwarts- could you guide me, please? I have been walking for a long time and I don't know if I will make it on my own."  
  
And all that without even a stutter. Oz was growing on Ari- to a point where she could almost take a run in with a Centaur in stride.  
  
The Centaur razed himself from the ground. Ari gulped. He was a magnificent creature and his human half quite handsome- The centaur however seemed oblivious to the effect he was having on Ari. He merely gazed up, to the stars.  
  
"Venus is bright, tonight."  
  
That remark took Ari quite by surprise.   
  
"Yes? And that could help me how?"  
  
The Centaur shook his manes and scraped the soft forest floor with his left front hoof a bit impatiently. A world of sorrow lay in his gentle brown eyes.   
  
"You humans do not see- You humans never see. The forest has many secrets."  
  
"So I gather." Ari answered dryly. "My name is Ariadne Philpot and I would very much like to get out of here."  
  
"Then be like your namesake of old." He turned to leave.  
  
"I'm anything -but- my namesake of old," Ari gave back, desperately. Understanding the reference to a princess from Greek myth, who knew her way trough the Labyrinth of the Minotaur.  
  
"Look- I could really use some help here."  
  
"You humans always can."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Venus is bright tonight."  
  
He turned and disappeared between a gap in the trees.  
  
Dumbstruck Ari stared at the retreating creature.   
  
"Well, fat lot of help you are! Cheech!"  
  
And with that, the only choice left was to retrace steps an continue through this seemingly endless forest.  
  
So Ari went onward, shivering with the night's chill and the increasingly depressing noises all around. Fog slithered through the trees, milky white in the moonlight. She found the remains of a male peacock, chewed to bits by a fox or other predator, leaving only a few bones and broken tail feathers. She could not see the stars for the trees- and when she found her way blocked with gigantic cobwebs, she had to clasp a hand for her face in order not to scream. Putting out her lamp was no option. The oppressing sound of insect wings followed her, dogging her- she'd be eaten alive by the lithe buggers, sucked dry before she'd had the chance to swat at least one of them.   
  
So she turned again, moved away and found another way through.  
  
Tired and hungry, Ari was noticing less and less where she was going and had to remind herself to constantly check the trees to roughly keep walking in the right direction. The monotony of movement and trunks was wearing her down, making her dizzy- and it was cold, for a night in summer.  
  
Nobody seemed to be looking for her. Not Harry with all his mild kindness and youthful enthusiasm for his sport. What would he care, she could not even fly. Not the animagus Black, who apparently for all his flirtations could not be bothered to use his dog's nose and sniff out her trail. No- pelting the living daylights out of Snape was -far- more enticing than taking notice of those around him. Lupin was probably sulking somewhere in the castle. Ten to one he had never entered the forest in the first place. And Dumbledore? Or McGonagall? For crying out loud, were there no crystal balls or scrying mirrors those people could gaze in to find her?  
  
Apparently not.  
  
Apparently the bright little Muggle was not worth a second glance when in trouble. Useful, funny- but just not worth the bother.  
  
Ari felt hot tears on her cheeks, rubbed them away forcefully, did not see for a moment where she was going and stumbled. She fell to her knees, one hand stretched out, grazing herself on stones and sharp little branches. She nearly dropped the lamp- but could save it and it's gentle light rekindled her hopes when she sighed somewhat relieved that at least she still had that.  
  
Something scuttled away. Ari, still on her knees in the now quite filthy robe, spun round. She saw nothing- but she just -knew- she had heard the patter of feet, the sound dampened by the forest floor. Five shiny rocks ay on the trail behind her, quite close, actually. She had not noticed them before and wondered if she could possibly have tripped over them. She shrugged, cleaned her painful hand on her robe and moved on. She could not stay here.  
  
A cloud moved in front of the moon and the forest turned darker and with that more foreboding still. The forest changed a bit. Firs rose to the sky here. Cones and old needles littered the ground. Usually, Ari would have enjoyed their scent, perhaps picked up a cone or two to playfully throw away or wait until they had dried to put them in a fire. The firesides in Hogwarts were wonderful and an exploding fir-cone within could give such cosy noises-  
  
Her father had always wanted a hearth in his home, but he had never gotten around to have one built. The disease that had claimed his life had put a stop on any dream the man might have had but never found the time to live out. Ari missed him terribly, especially here and now. Dad would have know how to find a way out, or at least a way to cheer her up- And her mum and sister- who now believed she too had gone- well, right now Ari felt if that assumption could come true any minute.  
  
Ari missed her family, missed her little nephews, her nagging down to earth sister who was always scolding her to find herself an nice lawyer-type-of-a-guy and settle down- Instead a nice handsome guy, fate had dealt her, what? Snape?  
  
Tall, lanky, thin even, shiny hared, greasy?, with crooked teeth and a crooked nose. Not a handsome man at all, if you thought about it. Nothing remotely nice about him. Sarcastic, on edge, stupid, childish and dangerous. The only thing he had in common with a lawyer-type was his clever sneakiness.  
  
But wait a minute! Wait one god damn minute- Ari stopped walking to think a moment. This was so unlike her, to think so unkindly about somebody, especially a somebody she-liked-!  
  
Besides, Snape's lanky legs had looked quite appetising in those jeans- not skinny! His nose was big, no doubt, but not crooked. Dumbledore's nose looked crooked, as if broken a few times. And what did she -care- about yellow teeth or crooked ones- it were the full lips I front of them she was really interested in- besides, she had been close enough to the man to know he had no need for breath mints or some such nonsense.   
  
And his eyes- one moment hollow pits devoid of life- the next glittering with his piercing intelligence and lust for challenge. But the velvet voice was his greatest weapon against her- he had to be aware of that.  
  
The only complaint Ari had against her Severus was that he was not -there-.  
  
Despair and loneliness fell like thick blankets over her mind as Ari let the thought sink in.  
  
He was not there.  
  
He had never really promised her to be there for her either, not even before Dumbledore's misguided warnings to the both of them to avoid each other.  
  
She had saved his life, had made him smile, had allowed him to touch and hold her-  
  
But Sev- Severus- Professor Snape could not be bothered with her plight- like any of them.  
  
Them- The others. Wizards of the Magical Community. Not like her.   
  
The are different. And not-like-us!  
  
This time Ari did not rub the tears away and staggered on blindly. She was not like them. Not anything like them. She was all alone in a world alien to her and in love with a man who valuated the dirt under his boots higher than he did her. He could not be bothered- He was not there.  
  
Finally, weariness won out. Tired to the bone Ari was prepared to sleep where she dropped, uncaring for spiders or centaurs or hard-hearted Wizards with their pet werewolves. The whole fucking lot of them could merrily go to hell, for all she cared. Ari sunk to her knees to weep.  
  
A branch snapped.  
  
And another.  
  
Rapid feet came closer, Ari turned. A small creature jumped upon her chest. Listlessly, she stared in gleaming sapphire eyes without mercy looking at her from under a large hooded brow. The little thing was hairy, brown like fallen rotting leaves, naked and obviously male. Ari stared at it without comprehension. The head was way to large for the small body and greyish, shining like a wet stone. It grinned a row of very sharp teeth-  
  
And if Ari would not have brought her arm up in reflex to so many sharp pointy things, it would have torn away her cheeck with his jump to her face.  
  
Ari screamed in terror and pain, as the creature firmly bit down in her lower arm and held on with the strength of a pit-bull. Panicking, Ari whacked it's head, dropping the lantern, crushing the tiny goblin with another strike against a tree. With a loud yelp it released Ari, and she clutched the fiercely bleeding arm with her hand- And found herself surrounded with five bloodthirsty midgets of about a foot tall, only one of them discerningly different from the others for the rubbing of his head and buttocks, and the blood on it's mouth.  
  
Her blood.  
  
Ari backed up against the fir, sticky and smelly with resin sweated out in the daytime heat. The little monstrosities neared her slowly, chattering amongst themselves, showing their uncanny teeth like a shoal of piranhas. With her left arm, her good arm, Ari picked up the lantern.  
  
"Get away from me!" she yelled.  
  
The creatures paid no heed, but nodded at each other. In a flurry of brown movement, one jumped for the arm with the lantern, two crawled up her left leg and bit down, and a fourth jumped the tree to go for her head and face. Ari shrieked, kicked the fifth flying and it yelled with outrage and indignation. The pain in her arm and leg were almost unbearable and Ari knew that if she should stumble and fall, she would be lost. Panicking, she lashed out with the lantern against the creature on the tree behind her, threatening her face, her throat- The lantern hit, broke, sprayed both the tree and the thing with oil and fire- the raisin on the tree got fire and within seconds, the hopelessly lost beast shot away, burning, screeching terribly, desperately and in horrible pain.   
  
Ari staggered away from the tree. The fire went out of control, clawing it's way up over the drenched bark, embracing it's neighbours, yellow and red, fanning up and out, black smoke billowing. The dry fir-cones and old needles on the ground kindling with lightning speed.  
  
The creatures let go of Ari. Two of them ran after their burning mate, screeching, wallowing. The third simply sat on the ground, like a deer caught in headlights, to surprised to move. The fifth was nowhere in sight. Not that Ari paid attention. She was clutching her arm, staggering on her wounded leg, trying to clear her mind from the pain and panic, trying to decide the way of the wind so she could flee in the opposite direction- she had no hope of putting out the forest- or outrunning the fire if she went the wrong way-   
  
Coughing against the smoke, Ari took another step- another, blindly. She staggered, her wounded leg gave way, on her good arm she pushed herself up but it was a futile attempt.  
  
Something fell from the sky- Al large bird with wings that billowed out thinly, wildly. A voice, hoarse with smoke yet certain, yelled.   
  
"Extinctum flammae!"  
  
A blue-green light rained over the burning trees, pushing down the fire, making it crawl back and retreat into the heart of the earth, leaving charred cinders to blink once, and die.  
  
A huff of fresh wind took the smoke and ashes. Ari could breath again- and she felt herself weakening. She was bleeding seriously, and her wounds needed to be seen to -fast-.  
  
"Great Merlin! Where!"  
  
"My arm- my leg-"   
  
That voice- she would -always recognise the voice. Ari lifted her head to the light on the tip of the wand the wizard held. With the light in between, she could not see his face until he was on his knees beside her. Ari was fighting against the unconsciousness of combined exhaustion and shock- and seeing his face helped a lot. Although probably quite unintentionally.  
  
"Severus! You look terrible!"  
  
"Why, thank you Madam! I assure you, you are in far worse shape than I!"  
  
Ari chuckled in spite of herself. The neckline of his robe was torn, his right hand was bandaged over the knuckles, his lip and jaw were bruised and his toilet was completed with a purple shiner.  
  
"I take it this is a case of 'Yeah, but you should have seen the other ten guys'?"  
  
Snape did not smile back. "Hold very still or Poppy will have my hide for a botched up job."  
  
Firstly, Snape took care of Ari's mangled arm with the same kind of gentleness she had seen him use on Harry's feet. The bleeding stopped, but her arm felt far from whole, Snape was only giving her the Wizard's form of first aid, the Mediwitch would have to do the rest of the healing. Then, he quickly rolled up Ari's robe and started to make the same wand movements and whispered the same words over her leg.  
  
He was here! He had come! Bent over her like that, she could hardly see anything of his face- but there was worry in the set of his shoulders and a tired strain in the murmured spells. His hands gently, cautiously stroke her thigh as if mending precious China, careful not to break it again.  
  
Ari rested on her arm when he looked up. Snape was utterly, devastatingly furious with her. The dark eyes burned and he literally spat at her, leaning over her, his face only inches from her own.  
  
"WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME MADE YOU WANDER OFF INTO THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE! THERE IS A REASON IT IS CALLED FORBIDDEN! OR IS SUCH A THING JUST TOO COMPLICATED A CONCEPT FOR SUCH A CURIOUS, UNTHINKING CREATURE LIKE YOURSELF! BY GOD- I SWEAR, IF YOU'D BE A WITCH YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SORTED GRYFFINDOR! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOUR CUTE BONFIRE HERE, I WOULD -NEVER- HAVE FOUND YOU, YOU STUPID WOMAN!"  
  
His hand never left her exposed thigh.  
  
Ari smiled, lifted her wounded arm and gently tapped the bruised lip with one finger.  
  
"Does this hurt?" she asked, innocently.  
  
Snape took her small hand in his, leaving her leg unattended, pushing the hand away from his face.  
  
"Now get up! I have to get you to the hospital wing. And yes it does!"  
  
"Pity," Ari whispered, intertwining her fingers with his, giving up the support of her elbow, pulling herself up and Severus down by his collar and gently brushing her lips against his.  
  
For half a second, the world apparently stopped turning for the trapped wizard, he lost his balance and almost fell over Ari, who felt his belly against hers, his breath in a huff when he tried to stop himself from crushing her and his mouth open over hers with surprise. Quick to take advantage she sneaked in her tongue for a taste.  
  
"No-" Snape muttered in a strangled voice. Ari held her hand in his neck, but he could easily shake her, severely weakened as she was. However, he did not. With their hands still intertwined, he let his head droop to her breastbone, placing his chin and mouth against the top of her breasts.  
  
"I should not- I cannot- You do not know!"  
  
"Severus."  
  
He lifted his head, but the mischief Ari expected was not in them. Loneliness, desperation. The misery of a drowning man who unexpectedly sees land, just out of reach.  
  
Ari wanted to crush him against her, to show him how deeply she felt for him- But such a connection, even if he clung to her like a child, would later prove not to have been a service.  
  
Hold him gently and he slips away, hold him tight and he is lost forever.  
  
So in spite of all she felt she needed to tell him, in spite of how she burned, Ari took refuge in mockery.  
  
"I've had a -bad- day, Severus. I've been babysitting brats and failed to make them play nice. I've been out wised by a cat, outwitted by a Centaur, tricked by trees, scared shitless by gigantic spiders and almost eaten alive by carnivorous midgets!"  
  
"You cannot stay here!"  
  
"Oh, shut up and kiss me!"  
  
Finally, Severus fully met Ari's eyes, and almost shyly he smiled. Ari knew that shy look. It was the same shyness of the boy in the picture and it took his battered face tumbling back all those years. Gently, Severus untangled their hands, moved to support Ari's head on his arm instead of the forest floor, plucked the glasses of her face and finally touched his lips to hers for a kiss that if it had not burned already, would have set the woods on fire.  
  
But far too quickly he raised himself. He touched his forehead to hers and whispered.  
  
"We must go."  
  
"But-"  
  
Ari moved her hips and she felt him cringe-   
  
"No Ari!" He chuckled. "Your condition does not allow for- exploration."  
  
Ari sniggered. "Your condition does not allow for neglect."  
  
His soft laugh rumbled low through her body. Gods, it felt good to simply be able to -joke- with the man!  
  
"I'll live. Besides, any moment now we may find ourselves surrounded with canines and witches."  
  
"So this position of ours could become rather awkward-"  
  
"To say the least."  
  
Severus pushed himself from the ground, helping Ari up and allowing her to lean on him quite a bit more than absolutely necessary.  
  
"Now I understand why you wizards wear robes."  
  
Severus nodded "They -do- hide a multitude of sins. Ari-"  
  
In the light of his still shining wand, the desperation came back to his face.  
  
"Back in the castle, we cannot-"  
  
Ari reached up and softly toughed his lips with her fingertips, again silencing him in mid sentence.  
  
"Back in the castle lives a very wise wizard who should not have been so naive as to think he could keep us apart, if he judged the situation between us serious enough to warn us to stay away in the first place."  
  
Snape cocked his head.  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"I also have a few allies who would very much like to see you happy and will keep our little secret a secret."  
  
Severus frowned, and suddenly snapped his fingers. "The armours and the doors! But for the life of me I cannot fathom -how- you in this short a time were able to do that!"  
  
"Well, -you- seem to have a friend in a certain house ghost who doesn't exactly mind playing matchmaker."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at that, but the smile did not leave them. He looked around.   
  
"Accio broom!"  
  
The broomstick flew to his hand and on command it hovered two feet above the ground. In the distance, a dog was barking.  
  
"Is that Sirius?"  
  
Snape rubbed his jaw. "Most certainly. Have you ever flown?"  
  
"Not on a broom!"  
  
"Then may I suggest you sit in front of me with both legs to one side so I can hold you? Do not worry, it will be a tame flight."  
  
"A long one?"  
  
Snape made a face. "A straight one, Milady- Quickly now!"  
  
"Don't wish the doggy to claim any of your gallant rescue?"  
  
Snape's lips twisted into something that might have been a smile. He sat Ari in front of him, put one arm around her, hand firmly around the broom and his free arm even firmer around her middle. Ari put both her arms around Snape's chest and nuzzled herself close. He kicked off and they drifted skywards.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Lions And Tigers And Bears, Oh My!  
  
Title taken from the old movie 'The Wizard of Oz'. Dorothy, Scarecrow and Tin Man are repeating this sentence over and over when walking through a really scary forest, just before teaming up with the Cowardly Lion.  
  
*************************************************************************************************   
The centaur is making a song of a love poem by Sappo, and Ari is catching the last two verses.  
  
And if she flees, soon will she follow,  
And if she does not take gifts, she will give,  
If she does not love, she will love  
Despite herself  
  
Come to me now, the harsh worry  
Let loose, what my heart wants to be  
Done, do it! , and you yourself be  
My battle-ally.  
  
Full text of this poem and a explanation can be found here:  
http://community.middlebury.edu/~harris/Texts/sappho.1.html  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In the legend of the Minotaur, ancient Crete has been cursed. Her queen has been made to love a bull by the gods and gave birth to a monstrosity, half man, half bull, devouring human flesh fur lunch. Athens is under some obligation to sent ten young men and ten young women to Crete to be sacrificed, every seven years. Until the hero and son of the king, Theseus, decides to kill the beast. He comes to Crete under the guise of being one of the sacrifices. Ariadne, princess of Crete, half sister to the Minotaur, falls in love with Theseus and helps him to defeat the monster and guide the Athens out of the Labyrinth. She might even have done this out of pity, for the monster by now was the captive of the Labyrinth, forced to live in the dark and devoid of any company, save for the people he was about to eat and the occasional visit of Ariadne herself. She was the only one who knew the way through the maze.   
After taking her virginity in mock lovemaking, Theseus breaks all his promises to the princess and leaves her on some island, for a woman of the enemy Crete, even a princess, would only be a bother to the heir of Athens.  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
And again enormous big hug, bow and thank you! to all my readers and especially to the people who do review!  
  
Lataradk, how about 'Snape the builder aka Bob the builder? And you are very right, I truly adore all the reactions (huge grin that won't leave for days -327!). Besides, I very much like the contact I have with the people who review.  
  
So drum roll and thanks to: Sianna, Yadda, Aliera, Cissy, Slytherin Sister, A-N-N-A, Bellemaine Chercoeur (lovely name!), Mediterranean Queen (thanks for the tip!), MejaimieMe (starts blushing and wiggling with feet), Lala (Thanks!), Redone (made it up, I've red way to much legends and fairy tales- Who am I kidding! Strike that, no one can read to many fairy tales!), Madam Arianna, mae Noelle, Slytherin girl (hi slytherin girl!), Lila Mae, Chipie36 (Don't worry, I'm of the let's-pet-Remus-couse-he's-juch-a-nice-wolfie- tribe), Ozma, Llarian, Elspeth (true, but don't forget, Sirius started the Lily-thing himself!), lunarmouse (according to Remus yes, according to Sirius, well, who knows?), Rosmerta (those two -boys- really should have to stand in the corner for an hour or so, with a donkey cap on their heads and a burning bottom!), Saint Fool (next stop, certainly!), Xara, Leila C. Snape, broken glass (we'll see, just expect the unexpected (grin)), Sophie W (unfortunately in the good old days I was on holiday- now I'm just another nine-to-fiver with too little time on my hands for the nicer things of life… BOEHAA! Sorry… (goes away to get cleaning rag to wipe tears from computer), Strega Brava and Meiousei. 


	24. Return

J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers   
Own the © on Severus and his mates  
I do not own, I gather no riches  
I'm merely toying with their fates  
  
Andolyn  
  
Return  
  
"Hrmpf!"  
  
It was the wind, toying with her long tresses and blowing them in the wizards face that made for the annoyed comment. Ari however, could hear de amused undertone in the ill pronounced murmur, so far removed from Sev's usual eloquent sarcasm. Snuggling a bit closer, eyes firmly shut, she tried to do nothing more but enjoy the closeness and sense of protection the man radiated.  
  
And oh dear lord how Ari needed the sense of protection Snape radiated. She was nauseous, cold, would have fallen of the broom if the Wizard had not held her so firmly, at least half a dozen times already- And that was even before they had reached the treetops.  
  
Flying towards safety on a broomstick, held by the conquering hero who had just saved her life, was -not- romantic. It was sickening, wild, terrible, cold, horrifying, and way to far from the ground.  
  
It was this flight that convinced Ari she would never, ever be a witch.  
  
Yet in her tight embrace she could freely hold the slender body of the man she had yearned to touch and who- oh wonder- enjoyed her closeness as much as she did his. Who pulled her even closer to be filled with the scent of her hair and who stole a taste of the skin behind her ear.  
  
It were moments- precious moments.  
  
But only moments.  
  
"Oh Severus- thank Goodness you have found her."  
  
McGonagall's worried voice.  
  
"Damn girl! That was a pretty scare you gave us!"  
  
Ari peeked with one eye and saw a dark bolt coming for them incredibly fast. It was Harry, green eyes sparkling and smiling broadly, echoing McGonagall.  
  
"You've found her!"  
  
"Now isn't that a dent in your reputation." Snape answered the Seeker's enthusiasm coldly. He didn't yelp, but Ari felt him cringe while she pinched him.  
  
In the butt.  
  
Hard.   
  
Her hand sliding south unseen over his back, under his cloak, the warm body in her arms heating up more than was wise on the narrow broomstick. Severus wisely refrained from provoking the boy further.  
  
On the ground, in front of the castle, Pomfrey, Flitwick Filch and his cat and Dumbledore himself were eagerly awaiting them.  
  
Snape gracefully touched down, and before anyone could stop her, Ari was on her knees before Mrs. Norris, swooped the startled cat up in a tight hug that almost crushed the scrawny animal and apologised.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mrs Norris! I should have listened to you, and I promise, next time I will!"  
  
She gently let go of the cat and was helped up by Harry and the mediwitch, standing unsteadily in between.  
  
Filch beamed proudly at her and at his cat, Mrs Norris half hid herself behind her human's legs to avoid further familiarity, and washed herself behind her ears to alleviate her confusion. But she accepted Filches petting and his human prattle, and started to look very happy with herself while he coaxed her inside with the promise of catnip.  
  
Filch had acknowledged Ari's return with a relieved sigh and a grin and apparently to him, that was all- The lady was back so there was nothing left to fuss about. Muggles, like squibs, were a lot less delicate than the wizards thought them to be, he knew.  
  
But the wizards and witches crowded Ari with well meant over concern and, while Snape stepped back, next to Dumbledore, with a scowl on his face and an amused glint in his eyes. Flitwick conjured up a stretcher, Hooch, McGonagall and Harry were all talking at once, hugging and patting and asking questions from the dizzy woman, until somebody touched her arm and Ari gave a small cry of pain. That was when Pomfrey asserted herself, pushed the others away and Ari down on the stretcher.  
  
Ari asked where Lupin was. Black, he and Fang were still in the woods, looking for her. Harry and Hooch were sent away to warn them of her safe return. Dumbledore beaconed Snape to come with him and McGonagall to inform them about what had happened, but the mediwitch took one glance at the Potions Master and would have none of it. If the headmaster wanted to interview the Professor, he could do so at his leisure, down in her ward! His bruises needed seeing to, even if her immediate concern went to Ari.  
  
So there was an odd procession of Ari on her floating stretcher, quite comfortable actually, fawned over by Mrs Pomfrey, sided by Flitwick who steered the thing and followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall. In their turn trailed by the chagrined Potions Master, who just audibly muttered something about having better things to do than chasing after brainless muggles or being submitted to Pomfrey's not so delicate ministrations. Ari chuckled, Dumbledore frowned and McGonagall at one point gave a rather exasperated -Severus!- before they arrived at their destination.  
  
Behind a screen, Ari was ordered to undress an lay down on one of the hospital beds. She described the creatures by whom she had been attacked and was told they were probably Pogrebins, who for some mysterious reason had been migrating al over Europe for months now. Originally, they came from the dark forest of the Balkan and the European side of the former USSR.  
  
Pomfrey told her that Snape had done a fair job on her healing her, high praise indeed form the Mediwitch. Snape snorted from the other side of the screen.   
  
Pomfrey said some additional spells to alleviate pain and heal the bruises. She assured Ari there would be no scars. She also gave Ari some pills against the blood loss and a mug of hot chocolate to ward off residual depression. The feelings of hopelessness and loss Ari had felt during her trek through the woods had been caused by the nasty Progrebins. What the little buggers did was considered less serious than the loss of feeling a Dementor could cause, but well, it was better to be safe than sorry. Ari shivered, thinking of the powers of a Dementor. If what she had felt was nothing compared to one of those creatures, no wonder Snape had been so dishevelled and weary after warding of no less then five of them.  
  
By the time Ari lay back under the sterile covers of a hospital bed, dressed in a white Victorian nightshirt and sipping from the steaming brew, Snape had related how he had found her, omitting some obvious specifics, while Black came thundering in. Followed by a still grinning Filch and his small shadow, Mrs Norris, Harry and Hootch.  
  
Snape and Black glared ominously at each other, Dumbledore annoyed at them and McGonagall seemed royally -not- amused. Mrs Norris jumped up Ari's bed and settled herself at her feet, looking insufferably pleased with herself.  
  
Both men's robes were soiled and torn, both had a black eye, tousled hair, and bruised knuckles. Snape's lip was split and Black limped a bit.  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes and looked at Ari as if to say 'they're hopeless!'. Ari grinned back.  
  
"So-" she said, while Mrs Pomfrey beaconed Black to sit down and be -quiet-, at the same time manipulating Snape's face to get a got look at his bruises, "who won?"  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall -tried- to look stern and failed, Lupin chuckled softly and Filch beamed proudly and answered.  
  
"Mrs. Norris did!"  
  
Both Black and Snape seemed to grow a little smaller. The cat purred.  
  
"She came running from the tunnel, she did. But the -er- boys, (Snape cringed, he was good at that, and Black looked up, indignant and wide eyed) paid no attention to her and -I- was at the other end of the room, so I could not get to her or understand her. But then she simply jumped those two and…"  
  
"She -bit- me!" hissed Black, rubbing his rear.  
  
Snape coughed. "Then she jumped on my head and clawed my scalp!"  
  
"Quite effective." commented Dumbledore wry. "Next time I'll make an attempt to have a discussion with the -both- of you present, I'll ask Mrs. Norris to referee."  
  
The two men scowled.   
  
Ari bent over to the cat and scratched her behind the ears. The volume of purring turned to that of a small motorboat.   
  
"I take it you were the one responsible for making the boys come to look for me?"  
  
"She was", The Headmaster said. "But my dear girl, -why- did you go into those woods?"  
  
"I was looking for Remus. I thought -he- had gone for a walk in them- And I had no idea it could be dangerous." Ari told them how Mrs. Norris had warned her. How the lovely forest had drawn her in and barred her way back. She told about the fright the spiders had given her- Harry shivered knowingly and McGonagall gave a soft 'O deary me!' at that. She sighed and put a hand over her breast, shaking her head. Ari spoke about the Centaur and was given the comment they were always like that. Ari did not tell about Venus being bright, but she smiled to herself. The creature had been quite right after all. She told about the attack of the midgets and how Snape rescued her from the fire. She also said she was sorry for starting it in the first place, and causing the trouble she had.  
  
In the mean time, Pomfrey was seizing up both Snape and Black, flicking her wand over them to clean up their faces and shaking her head in disbelieve over their conduct.  
  
The old wizard shook his silver head. "Don't be. It is so evident to us that the woods are far from safe, that we neglected to warn you. If anyone is to blame, I blame myself. Please forgive me my dear. You could have met a grave fate in there, you nearly did. I really must compliment you on the way you held yourself. You have proven to be a most resourceful individual. Many a witch or wizard would not have been so practical as you have been, and would have perished."  
  
Snape, dizzy from the spell the mediwitch just spoke to heal his black eye, hissed under his breath an annoyed "Oh please!"  
  
Black reacted as if bitten by a snake.  
  
"What do you mean by that!"  
  
To everybody's surprise, Mrs Norris let out a low growl. The two men turned to her, startled. Dumbledore chuckled and McGonagall nodded approvingly. Filch seemed to have a bad coughing spell that made Flitwick a bit nervous, but Pomfrey merely pulled up her shoulders and ignored it.   
  
"Anyway," continued Ari. "I'm really grateful you all went out, looking for me." She stared across the room at Snape. In spite of her mind, telling her not to act too kindly towards the Potions Master, she could not help her voice colouring with warmth when she addressed him.  
  
"I'm very grateful you got me out of there, Severus. It means a lot to me that you were there for me."  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly. Snape stood, regarded Ari coldly and drew a blank mask.   
  
"All this means, is that now we are even." And without another word or sideways glance, he swept out of the ward into the dark corridors of the castle.  
  
"Well I never!" McGonagall started surprised. Dunbledore lost his frown and in his friendly unobtrusive way, looked exactly as bland as Snape just had. It earned him a befuddled frown of the Transfiguration Teacher.  
  
"Typical." sneered Black. Lupin pounced his shoulder for that and Black frowned up at him.  
  
Ari no longer paid notice to the others. She had know Snape would have to retreat inside himself, as soon as they were under the headmaster's scrutiny. She had not expected his attitude, even when faked, would -hurt-.  
  
But it did.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
THANK YOU, everyone who is still reading this and urging me on to -finally- continue with questions about my health, howlers and pleas. I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting for such a long time.   
  
Please forgive me for not answering the wonderful comments you all gave me, or sending this chapter or a message that it has been posted. My computer has suffered a major breakdown and I've lost -all- the addresses of the people I mail to. Please let me know if you would like a notice the next chapter is up, or the chapter itself.  
  
Inspiration has struck (at last!) once more and I'll write on. I'll promise to better myself and you will hear from me soon. I'll make no excuses- the story just would not come to me for a while. But now my muse is back, I fully intend to tie her down and keep her up with coffee and candy until the story is done.  
  
So this chapter is named 'Return' both for Ari's return to Hogwarts, and mine to my keyboard.   
  
After a few chapters I will post a kind of interlude chapter filled with writers notes- the kind that seems to become quite popular on FF. net, to answer your wonderful remarks and critique. Bye for now.   
  
Andolyn 


	25. Visitations

J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers   
Own the © on Severus and his mates  
I do not own, I gather no riches  
I'm merely toying with their fates  
  
Andolyn  
  
Visitations  
  
Sleep would not come. Peace of mind remained elusive. Harry had stayed for a while after all the others had gone, and he had told Ari a horrific tale about an encounter he had had a few years ago with the giant spiders. Harry was not bragging, but his story made Ari realise what a brave boy he really was, him and his friend Ron Weasley both.  
  
After a light supper, brought in by one of the over active house-elves, the mediwitch had urged Ari to take one of Snape's potions. One that would cause her to fall in a deep and dreamless sleep. But Ari had refused. She had never trusted any kind of sedative that induced sleep- she was not about to start now.  
  
But tossing and turning in the large and empty ward, made her wish that she at least had tried the stuff for that night.  
  
It wasn't the fear of the ghost that kept her awake. Both the Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington had been chivalrous in their approach and very kind in asking after her well-being. Sir Nicholas left quickly, unwilling to chill Ari more than was appropriate- But the Baron lingered, never looking at her directly and with a greyish smudge on both cheeks that might have been some kind of blush. Apparently he still did not like to be around women in their nightclothes.  
  
"Milady- is it true my Head of House has been- less than polite too you?"  
  
Ari smiled faintly. "Do you ghosts ever peek beyond the walls of the castle? Into the woods, for instance?"  
  
The Baron floated away a bit, wavered back on his own draft.   
  
"The ghost of a rumour, the voice of the wind and the cry of the Banshee. We speak to each other. We do send letters to each other too."  
  
"By owl ghost?"  
  
"Modern times, my dear. Those awfully noisy big metal things the muggles fly with, have a tendency to scoop birds out of the air and mangle them quite badly. Sometimes the poor startled creatures hang around a bit before they move on, and are trainable to become -our-version of owl post. The old fashioned way, to us at least, to hire a will-o'-the-wisp is still in use, off course."  
  
Ari blinked.   
  
"That was not quite what I meant- er- Look, my name is Ariadne and I'm not quite good in with the title thing-"  
  
"You are asking me for my -name-!" the Baron thundered so loudly the walls shook and Ari had to force herself not to hide under the blankets.  
  
"Did- did I say something inappropriate?"  
  
The spectre managed to look embarrassed.  
  
"Not really- but the last one to call me by my name- I -was- still alive, you see- I would rather forget about it, if you don't mind-"  
  
"I'm sorry. I did not mean to remind you of something bad."  
  
The ghost stared at his dragging feet, floating a few inches above the floor.  
  
Sensing a change of subject was due, Ari went back to the grounds.  
  
"Baron, it is really fascinating to learn how you ghosts communicate, but that was not quite what I meant. You see, I wondered if you have people on the grounds and in the forest."  
  
"People? No, not people. We ghosts rarely venture outside the castle walls. With the exception of little Moaning Mirtle, who knows the lake and it's inhabitants quite well, I believe. But the grounds are filled with its own residents from the neither world. We have a few Washerwomen who dwell near the lake, it would be inadvisable to seek them out. There are Nymphs and Dryads in the woods. There is the White Lady who walks the fields-" The Baron's deafening voice faltered somewhat and he looked away. He even succeeded in sounding almost wistful.  
  
"I believe she knows our Grey Lady of Ravenclaw quite well-"  
  
"But you do not know what went on in the woods today?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Severus and I, well, we have come to an understanding of sorts We dare not show that we have feelings for each other, but.."  
  
The face of the Baron lit up like a star and the silver droplets on his robe shone like Christmas candles.  
  
"He admitted he adores you?"  
  
"I would not go that far. But we know."  
  
"Yet he spurns you?"  
  
Ari sighed and shivered. "It's difficult, Baron."  
  
"I can see you both are prepared to listen to and obey the Headmaster!"  
  
Ari shivered, not from the cold the wavering spirit radiated, but from the venom in his voice and the pale light that shone from his eyes. Two moons, seeking.  
  
"Look, Baron! If it was up to me, I would have Severus right here in my bed, right now! And damn the Headmaster and propriety both!"  
  
The ghost looked shocked with that statement.  
  
"But I can neither force him nor circumstance. And we shall not be obedient little acolytes of Hogwarts, I can assure you that, the moment I've found a way around teachers, safety measures -and- the Headmaster. We'll -find- a way! I've promised you, Severus -and- myself I won't let him shrivel up inside himself, but it will have to wait at least until I'm out of here!"  
  
Angrily the ghost turned away. "But he spurned you today! The bloody fool!"  
  
"Is he now!"  
  
Swiftly the spirit turned, with such a menacing stare, Ari really began to understand why everybody else feared him so.  
  
"Indeed! For so was I! And look at me, woman! Look at the dear prize I've paid and shall pay until the end of time itself!"  
  
Ari pulled up her blankets and cowered before the thundering ghost. Seeing her fear however, deflated him.  
  
"Look at me child!" He asked pleadingly, with a soft voice that made him seem pathetically small, "Look at me and know what you most prevent him to become. An empty shell, trapped for all eternity to mourn over yet never be free from what might have been. I denied what life offered me and when I came to reason, it was far too late for me. But my fate shan't be anyone else's- not as long as I have the power to prevent it! This is my penance- do not deny even this little to me!"  
  
While the ghost faded and disappeared, Ari was sure the only reason the embittered creature did not cry was because after almost a thousand years of wandering the halls of Hogwarts, he simply had no tears left.  
  
And that was the true reason why Ari could not sleep. Although the Baron had taken the cold with him, the frost of fear had settled over her heart. Certainly the castle spirits would recognise one of their own, even if he was still walking and breathing instead of hovering and howling. Severus represented something to the Baron, a chance he lost himself, one he would not have Snape throw away.  
  
Ari embraced herself. Her situation was rapidly becoming annoyingly romantic in a tragic sort of way, and she felt caught between her own emotions and the Baron's hopes.  
  
And right in the middle of it all was the blissfully unaware stupidly stubborn Potions Master, who gallantly tried to protect her and keep her safe- denying his own needs and wants and in the process destroying himself.  
  
Not if it was up to her!  
  
Suddenly, a door squeaked and a floorboard cracked. A velvet voice muttered -damn- under it's breath and a soft flickering candle drew near. Not a ghost, this time.  
  
"Still awake." the sardonic voice stated.  
  
"What flushed you out of your dungeons."  
  
A wry chuckle answered.  
  
"Flushed out indeed! The dungeons are not exactly comfortable- they are just starting to warm up to the summer really and I am quite used to their customary temperature- But a continued visitation from a not-so-friendly House ghost is enough to even drive me out- Especially under the threat of giving Peeves the free reign of my quarters!"  
  
Ari sat up, smiling broadly, knees pulled under her chin, arms wrapped around them. Snape was somewhat of a blur to her, due to the little light and the fact that her glasses were still on her bedside table.  
  
"And what, pray, did the Baron implore you to do to ward off this terrible fate?"  
  
Snape cocked his head and Ari fumbled for her glasses to at least be able to read the man's expression. Now she could see him more clearly, she had to make an effort not to laugh about his somewhat ridiculous costume. Although it probably was merely the customary night fashion for a wizard. Some drab grey nightshirt, closed high over his throat with a ribbon of the same colour, and a very unbecoming black dress-gown that made him look paler than ever in the surrounding dark, with a loose tie dangling from the waist. He seemed somewhat vulnerable dressed like this. And he was apparently not exactly pleased with his lack of sleep. The man yawned discreetly behind his hand and rubbed an eye.  
  
"Would you refrain from pilfering my idiom, please?"  
  
"Only if you tell me what he made you do."  
  
Snape sighed, put down his candle on the Ari's bedside table, sat down next to her and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.   
  
"Apologise."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Thank you and accepted, but no. Me. To you."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What 'ah'."  
  
"Thank you and accepted."  
  
"Don't parrot me, explain."  
  
"I think our mysterious Bloody matchmaking Baron is of the opinion that you should treat me like a Lady- and not run out of me making snide remarks."  
  
Snape sighed heavily. "Now that is all I really needed. I thought you had implied he would assist should we- well-"  
  
"Busy ourselves with some extra curricular activities the Headmaster should remain unaware of?"  
  
Again that wry little smile. "Sort of."  
  
Silence. Snape stared away into the still darkness of the empty hospital ward.  
  
"Where did the cat scratch you? Does it still hurt?"  
  
Severus turned, face unreadable. Ari steeled herself, anticipating a sneer about Filch or his animal. But Severus sighed, bent his head to her, pointed somewhere above his right ear and said: "Here."  
  
Gently, carefully, Ari touched his hair, combed through it to reach the skin. The wizard held himself very, very still under her searching fingers, a nervous thoroughbred that would dart out of reach at the slightest fright.  
  
Soft as silk, cool as water, caressing the back of her hand while her fingertips touched warm skin.  
  
Severus shivered. When was it last, someone had touched this man with gentleness? Something beyond a handshake, bear hug or Pomfrey's detached professionalism? When was it last he'd allowed it?  
  
Nervous herself, Ari broke the silence.  
  
"I feel no scars."  
  
The head tilted slightly and Severus' eyes met hers, while her hand slid to the back of his neck.  
  
"Poppy is very good," he stated, edging his body a little closer.  
  
They stared. Ari swallowed. Snape smiled.  
  
A whisper.  
  
"Well, my dear, what happened to your boldness?"  
  
"Oh, so I'm always the one to make the first move?"  
  
The smile faded.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Terrified."  
  
"You should be."  
  
Gently, Severus slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ari's other hand joined the first. The avoided each others gaze by sitting head to head, staring down.  
  
"Good friends died for loving me. Good people died because of my inaptness to act. I am not a kind man Ari- nor a good one."  
  
"Dumbledore trusts you. Hooch trust you."  
  
"That trust is hard won, little one. Very hard. And right now, I'm shaming it."  
  
Disgusted with the self loathing in the deep voice, Ari used the only option she had in silencing him. She turned her face a bit, and brushed her lips to his. The man in her arms hesitated a heartbeat, and again lost himself within her embrace, returning her gentleness passionately, holding on to her as if she was a dream that could evaporate any second.  
  
Ari could not think anymore. She could only hold on, comfort and receive comfort, acknowledging the warmth and indeed, the heat she felt rising within her body.  
  
Another floorboard cracked, and both Ari and Snape whipped their heads in the direction of the sound, still holding each other.  
  
Severus stared at the door of the ward that had cracked open, but he obviously detected no one. Ari stared at the floor, into the large, bud oddly satisfied and almost -smiling- face of a delicate tabby cat with odd markings around the eyes. Definitely -not- Mrs. Norris. It disappeared before Snape noticed it. The wizard shrugged, and turned his attention back to the woman in his arms.  
  
"I should go."  
  
She nodded sleepily and let him. She would talk to him about that other cat. Next time. Snape looked a little oddly at her, as he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Ari chuckled, she knew her eyes could be very expressive and dark when she thought certain thoughts about next time. The wizard waved his wand over her and whispered the word that had sent Harry to Neverland before. Ari let go of her hold on him and the world.  
  
To dream about next time. 


	26. A Tale Retold

J.K. Rowling dreamed up the plot  
For the books, Bloomsbury bought the lot  
Warner Bros owns it all for the big screen  
I'm just in for fun, so suing would be mean!  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
  
  
26. A Tale Retold  
  
  
  
  
Plop!  
  
The little white pebble dropped into the lake with a dull, wet, well, -plop-.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"You're throwing like a girl!"  
  
"I -am- a girl!" Ari gave back with indignation.  
  
Harry let his flat grey stone fly. It skipped the water and went under and over at least three times before Ari lost sight of it.  
  
The air was thick with the promise of thunder. Clouds hung low with a greenish sheen over their matted grey countenance. There was a sleight breeze and it would be dark before it would be noon.   
  
Ari had been away from the real world for over a week now. If she'd been home, her own classes would have stopped for a while. She had had plans to go to Greece. She'd never been to Greece. After meeting the Centaur yesterday-evening, she was somehow less disappointed with not being able to go to Greece. Greece and its magic had come to her.  
  
It had been a bit of a struggle with Poppy Pomfrey to be released that morning. But Ari had promised the mediwitch she was fine! She had nearly jumped out of the bed, bent over and touched her toes to show she was springy and fit, -not- showing she nearly keeled over with nausea the moment the mediwitch turned her back.  
  
Ari had no difficulty with being sick- It was merely a fact of life that one would encounter the condition every once in a while. But she hated being fussed over.  
  
Ari had been well in time for breakfast, since it had been set up two hours later than usual. Everybody had gone to bed only after Ari had been found, and that had been late. Snape seemed somewhat drawn and groggy and nobody dared speak to him until he had at least gulped down one mug of -very- dark tea. No sugar, not surprisingly. He had gone over to the other side of the table to sit as far from Ari as he could and sometimes glared at her ominously. But the hunger in those dark eyes he tried to hide from the others, would evidently not be satisfied with his morning tea or the kippers he shoved in absentmindedly.   
  
Ari had learned by now the old Auror Moody had no difficulty with getting up bright and early, he merely had a problem with being civil. Black and Harry however, were annoyingly chipper. Black chatted happily away to Ari, only shutting up for a rather stretched moment, when she asked him how the bum felt. Harry chuckled and eyed Snape, who was definitely -not- looking in their direction.  
  
And Remus only played with his food, apparently trying to hide a private worry. Dumbledore glanced a moment at the werewolf.  
  
"Severus, have you-"  
  
"Already taken care of, Headmaster."   
  
Lupin shuddered. "I do hope you've been able to do something about that ghastly taste!"  
  
Snape shrugged and merely stated an indifferent "No.", without lapsing into further conversation. Harry snapped his fingers.  
  
"I forgot. Full moon in two nights."  
  
McGonagall frowned. "Now don't let Professor Sinistra hear you say a thing like that."   
  
Ari followed the conversation with large eyes, but refrained from giving comment. The land of magic knew many a tale and her little story within it was only just beginning to find its voice. It would not do to leap into those of others without being invited. So she took to her cheese and her cheek, and pocketed the knowledge that Lupin needed Snape to supply him with a brew everybody else knew about.  
  
For the rest of breakfast, Lupin seemed to have found his appetite back, and McGonagall smiled mysteriously into her porridge. Dumbledore kindly asked the Deputy Headmistress what she was up to, but with a sleight frown and an 'Oh Albus, it's nothing. Really!' in thick Scottish brogue, she apparently told him to mind his own business. He kept throwing her somewhat amused sideways glances.  
  
When Lupin, Snuffles and Fang had left, Ari asked Harry if he would show her something more of the grounds. They had to talk privately as well, since that afternoon that reporter would come. They strolled idly to the lake instead.  
  
  
Again, Ari's pebble hit the water with a dull sound and lazy circles widened mockingly.  
  
"So, who is Professor Sinistra?"  
  
"Astrology teacher." Harry answered, looking for more pebbles.  
  
"Astrology? What's your sign?"  
  
Harry looked up, a bit surprised. In Ari's group of friends, the question had become normal, impersonal even. Something to start a conversation with. Although one of those friends, who chose to call herself 'practical' and 'down-to-earth', usually named herself a 'duck'. Ari wondered what that practical friend would make of Harry & co.  
  
Harry stared over the lake, pebble in hand, thinking. Was the question too personal for him, Ari wondered? Or was it simply bewilderment because nobody had ever shown interest?  
  
The boy shrugged.   
  
"I'm a Leo."  
  
And he let fly away the next flat stone.  
  
"Should have known- A lion in Griffindor."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"It's your birthday soon, then?"  
  
"Not just yet. Almost three weeks." The boy sighed, wearily smiling and apparently looking forward to it. Perhaps McGonagal could give her an idea for a present. Or Remus- But if she asked him, she might be involving Black- And she did not wanted to do that. Having Severus think about a present for the boy seemed such a joke, she might involve the man just to see him lift those brows again, silently confirming she'd gone mad. Ari chuckled a little at the thought, and was almost startled with Harry's question.  
  
"So, what's yours?"  
  
Focussing on the moment and the boy who was ready to let yet another pebble fly, she answered.  
  
"Scorpio."  
  
Harry stopped in mid-movement and turned with an incredulous smile on his face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. What?"  
  
"Well- its just- Professor Snape is a Scorpio. You see, Professor Trelawny, our diviniation teacher, made sure we knew what our professors are to motivate us for her lessons. She thought we would pay more attention." The boy smiled faintly. "It even worked a bit for me, until some of the girls started to predict a disgustingly fluffy romance between Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey! Diviniation is crap."  
  
Ari shook her head.  
  
"So, I'm nothing like big bad Snape now, am I- Considering the little feud you two seem to be nursing, I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Harry harrumphed. "Big -bat- Snape! He's never kind, he's always seems so cold. But you have to see him when he's truly mad- He can really explode you know. It's even a bit funny, when you're -not- on the receiving end, that is. His face gets all screwed up and he spits."  
  
Ari rubbed her chin. "Yes, I know. And you know something else? Apart from the spitting, it sounds like something I could do. Being really calm one moment and then suddenly go off like a firecracker."  
  
"He resented my father. And now he hates me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A school thing. Slytherin and Griffindor have always bullied each other. Snape and my father played pranks on each other."  
  
Harry threw his little stone. Up and over, down and up, only two times this time and the boy voiced his disappointment, forgot it instantly and stared down for another flat pebble. Ari sensed there was more to this story, again, than Harry wanted to tell. Probably because there were others involved and Harry did not seem one to gossip. She also noted that in spite of the boy's dislikes, he would not blame Snape solely for the animosity, over his father. There was wisdom in that- but not the kind of wisdom a pebble throwing fourteen year old should know of.  
  
"But he still came through for you."  
  
Harry sighed . "It's difficult, you know. People are almost never what they seem. Snape has always been such a rotten bastard- But I wonder how I would be if I'd been where he has been- He's our spy and almost always in danger and that must get on his nerves a lot- I just wish he would not take it out on the rest of the world-"  
  
Harry threw, but rather uncontrolled this time. The small stone flew a lot further than the others had gone and disappeared immediately.  
  
"-or on me!"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
But Ari did not get the chance to finish, for Harry jumped at her and pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Suddenly it rained wet mud covered pebbles from the lake. Holding their hands above their heads, Ari and Harry ran away fast. Out of reach they turned to a terrible offending screeching voice. It belonged to an infuriated creature with a grey skin and wild dark green hair, angrily rubbing its forehead. The being shook a fist at them and vanished under water.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"Merpeople," said Harry. "Seems we hit one."   
  
"Seems they don't like that very much."  
  
"O, they are kind of nice- although I could not recommend a visit."  
  
A small ghost and a giant squid, the Baron and the Washerwomen. Harry and the Merpeople. Those of the land and water did nor seem to mingle well around here.  
  
A lion, a raven, a snake and a badger. Not the traditional elemental tokens, but they could translate roughly in fire, air, water and earth. Drive, logic, emotion and matter.   
  
"You understood what it said?", Ari asked the lion's cub. No longer such a small cub, but not a king either.  
  
Not yet.  
  
"No, but I'm sure I'd lose house points if I'd ever repeated it in plain English."  
  
"Speaking about some plain English- We have a story to tell."  
  
So they flopped down on the grass and Ari told Harry what she had discussed with Dumbledore. That they should omit Snape's role, and for the rest not stray al that much from what had happened. They sat and talked until somewhere above the mountain range behind the Quidditch pitch thunder rumbled and the first large droplets chased them inside  
  
  
  
Walter Gates arrived in the middle of the thunderstorm, crackling with electricity and explaining his keep-dry spell had attracted a few bolts of lightning when walking from Hogwarth's gates to the castle. He was a dumpy forty something, had short cropped dark blond curls and dressed down in conservative mud brown robes.   
  
Yet the eyes were remarkable. So light in their grey they were almost white, shot through with silver and extremely penetrating. He started of the interview with offering Harry his hand and his condolences. The boy took the hand somewhat awkwardly, and thanked him.  
  
They sat in Dubledore's sitting, with only the Headmaster's pet bird listening in on them from the other room. The coffee table had disappeared under the pastry's, tarts and other delights the house elves had heaped upon it. Gates eyed the food longingly, yet took very little. Neither did Harry. It still thundered outside.  
  
"Well Harry, I believe you've hade the, -er, -pleasure- of meeting one of my -er, well, for lack of words, -colleagues- before?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed somewhat and his chin came up.  
  
"You could call it that."  
  
"I take it you also remember her Quick-Notes-Quill?"  
  
From a thin briefcase Gates conjured a trunk-seize roll of parchment and a purple quill. Again, Harry frowned .  
  
"Well, my dear boy, this one is -different-. You see, it only writes down what has been -said-. Do you have any objections?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"What is that?" Ari asked curiously. Gates put the quill upright on the parchment, where it waited impatiently and doodled a bit.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"The wizard's version of a dictaphone."  
  
"A what?" asked Gates.  
  
Harry rolled is eyes. "A box to catch voices in that Muggles use instead of a Quick-Notes-Quill."  
  
The journalist's eyebrows almost crawled of his face.   
  
"But Muggles have no magic!"  
  
Ari smiled. "No, but we do have the technology to sometimes approach magic quite nicely."  
  
Gates nodded. "Same problem, different solutions. I understand. Do you have any objections?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Well then." He cocked his head towards the quill. "Are you listening?"  
  
The quill stopped with his drawing of a rather fat chicken and jumped to attention. The parchment unwound itself a bit, until it's face was clear.  
  
"Harry. The Crystal Review, the paper I am working for, is quite aware about what has been published about you, both last year and of late. There is a tendency in those articles, that, not so mildly spoken, cast doubt on your mental stability. Do you have any comment on that?"  
  
Harry nodded grimly.   
  
"There is a lot I could say about that. But if I did, I would mostly be saying things about the person that wrote them, and that won't help much. So I won't. Besides, people will only believe what I have to say about my scar, if they believe Voldemort has returned."  
  
There was a screech from the parchment, a harsh blast of thunder outside, and the purple feather fluttered to the ground, doing a one legged hop to get away and hide under some cupboard. While Both Harry and Gates made a dive for the quill, Ari read what the thing had written. It was accurate to the last syllable, which was 'Vol' and then the thing had bolted.  
  
While the man and the boy made some ruckus in catching the quill, and both made funny noises bumping into furniture that could not get out of the way in time, Ari saw no humour in the situation at all. When both wizards surfaced again, Harry nursing his elbow, Gates holding the struggling pen with both hands, she gave them a cold, hard look.  
  
"You know, if even your animated -objects- are in fear of naming the foe, you wizards and my world are in deep trouble indeed!"  
  
Gates nodded, took out his wand and bewitched the quill some further.   
  
"Bravado!" he said. The quill fluffed out a bit and its pen seemed to thicken. When Gates put the quill on the parchment again, it finished the dictation in bold italics.  
  
"Which is also the reason why people rather believe that the Boy-Who-Lived is both wretched and bonkers, instead of acing up to the fact that the terror might start all over again. Yesterday's children remember hiding under their beds when strangers, or even the milkman, came knocking. Many people, both guilty and completely innocent, are shunned by the righteous for bearing the scent of the Deatheaters, which is -not- good for the healing of our society. And a great number of people are branded, like Potter, with the irreparable loss of kin. We are scared! Unconsciously all of us -know- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named survived. Otherwise, why -would- we have come up with such silly names? For a dead man, we would not have. We know! And because we know, we do -not- wish to hear. But we must!" Grim he looked at the pair of them. "It is my duty- the duty of all of the press, to inform and open the eyes of the people, so they may ready themselves. But unfortunately, we have very little influence over people like Skeeter- Or the Daily Prophet for that matter. So, Harry, please just plainly tell me what happened to your family. I -do- understand how painful this must be for you- but please! And I'm afraid my readers have to draw their conclusions themselves. Even if this means that quite a few will suspect a few rogue dark wizards rather then resurrected Death Eaters!"  
  
The man talked a lot, for one whose profession it supposedly was to mostly listen.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to throw the hard looks.  
  
"Then you -already- believe he has rerurned!" Lightning took the opportunity to emphasise the words dramatically.  
  
"With the floo network going out of commission? People disappearing all over the place? The Knightbus personnel vanishing? And our government denying it all? I remember how things started twenty five years ago, Harry. With the government telling us to be at peace and sleep easy! It was unthinkable another Grindelwald had risen, unthinkable one of our own was after our own. But it was, and it is. And last time round I was too young and naïve to see the signs of darkening times. But I've learned something along the way and it is about time all those of my generation remember as well! Yes, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived! You are a magnet to the dark one. You've made a fool of him. You did so when you've destroyed him, and if the rumours about the Tri-Wizard tournament are right, you've done it again and you've certainly done it now! So tell me, Harry, tell my readers, tell the -world- how a half trained wizard and a Muggle thwarted the Worst-of-the-Worst -again-!"  
  
'And a Muggle'. Ari did not like the sound of that. Up to now, making enemies had consisted of giving a board member a piece of her mind, voicing her opinion during a meeting, telling the police officer -exactly- what he could do with her ticket.  
  
Words. The quill mightier than the wand?  
  
Hogwarts her safe haven. Thank god the school year had not even begun yet.  
  
Harry's voice found a way into her pondering. Stiffly and impersonal, he again told the tale of that faithful night.  
  
But the cupboard under the stairs had been altered into the loo down the hall. Harry's mental mistreatment at the hand of the Dursley family might be completely misunderstood and could easily take away the focus from the important facts. If people knew how they had been to the boy, people again might doubt his sanity from mental trauma, or accuse him of spoilt and bratty pleading for attention with Dumbledore.  
  
Ari coming for Harry had been made up to be her first and only rescue that night, realising Harry's peril after she had seen what had happened to Dudley, totally forgoing Snape's peril, his heroism, and the Dementors.  
  
Ari closed her eyes a moment.   
  
A ball rolling over the street, that was no ball.   
  
She took a deep breath and continued listening to Harry. But the piercing and grim eyes of the reporter flashed repeatedly over her.   
  
After Harry's leap into Ari's car, she took over. She told of her surprise and horror at seeing what these dark robed and hooded people could do with their sticks that in truth were wands. She spoke of driving to Hogwarts, because Harry had asked her to.  
  
Harry's scar and the pain of premonition -had- to be mentioned. Otherwise they would not have had a reason to abandon Ari's car. But both he and Ari backed the claim up with the destruction of the vehicle  
  
A dark and frightful trek through a field followed. Harry told the reporter that from afar, they had seen the Dark Mark bloom over the car.  
  
With some distance between the burning wreck and themselves, Harry had waved for the Knight Bus, but nobody had come for them. So a Muggle train was taken to the end of Ari's world. And there, with a long while still to go, Hedwig, Harry's very bright snowy owl the boy explained, had found them. Harry had sent note to Hogwarts they were coming. Muggle transport in the form of a normal bus, had taken the pair near Hogsmeade. Where a very anxious Groundskeeper had awaited them with a horseless carriage.  
  
End of story.  
  
Ari told of her amazement with the Magical community. She spoke of not daring to go home or contact her family. If she did, she would have to be obliviated- not something she looked forward to. Most inhabitants of Privet Drive had been exposed to that spell out of necessity. One more person would not have been a problem for the wizards who had performed that task.  
  
But the people who had come after Harry knew her now, and that made her extremely vulnerable had she remained in the Muggle society. If her family had been informed of her whereabouts, the Wizarding Community would have been exposed to quite a large group of unsuspecting people and a lot of explanations would have to be given. A lot of powerless people would have been alarmed needlessly. With all contact severed, Ari hoped her family would not be taken vengeance upon. But out of fear of provoking just that, she did not voice the thought to the tirelessly scribbling quill.  
  
Harry spoke of the Diggory family and their son Cedric, and how the boy died. He almost cracked from the strain, hands balled to fists, knuckles white, but refused to back out. Yes, he did realise the Ministry of Magic's official views upon the subject of his schoolmate's death, but no, it had -definitely- not been an accident. And Harry would swear to his story, even under the influence of Veritaserum!  
  
Pale and horrified, Ari listened to Harry's account of the horrors he had seen. She had absolutely no idea how to react properly, apart from not even touching the boy of fear he would break down- Then again, Harry seemed distressed, certainly, but his never failing courage carried him and Ari noticed the boy-soldier was -angry-. Not afraid. Saddened, yes. Nervous? That too And very, very angry.  
  
Gates concluded the interview, the moment Albus Dumbledore choose to re-enter his chambers. He ate humbugs and drank tea, talked about the weather with Gates and told a silly stories about the giant squid and the last time it thundered above the lake. Ari could not help but chuckle about them. Harry did not listen, but reread the notes on the interview -twice-, before giving his permission to have it printed.  
  
Gates left, Harry's shoulders dropped and finally Ari gave in to her need to take the boy in a firm hug. Harry leant into it, muttered a muffled thanks and extracted himself, walking over to one of the windows, seeing nothing through the rain.  
  
Ari sighed, long and deep.  
  
"That," said the headmaster, "was altogether quite unpleasant. Would you two care to play some exploding snap?"  
  
Harry's shoulders shook, but upon turning whatever the tremors had been, had turned into chuckles  
  
"I didn't knew you played, Headmaster."  
  
"Champion three years in a row, in my own schooldays ."  
  
Harry approached the old man's desk.  
  
"There were championships?"  
  
Dumbledore shrugged, a faint smile on his lips and his eyes beaming with mirth.  
  
"Well, not officially."  
  
And while the headmaster retrieved a rather worse for wear deck of cards from his desk and instructed Harry to make piles of humbugs for stakes, Ari rose and shook her head in silent rejection to their invitation. She suddenly felt alone, but lonelier still in the company of kind strangers.  
  
So she left the Headmasters office, took a moment to admire the brass knocker, a large soup-ladle today, descended the revolving spiral staircase, and finally came to the crack in the wall, decorated with intricate Celtic knots and the ever present Hogwarts coat of arms. There, she heard a smooth voice accuse the gargoyle on the other side of something to do with Scandinavian liquorice.  
  
Severus. To her own astonishment, Ari felt her heart speed up and a lump in her throat, scolding herself for her girlish reaction to nothing more then his -voice-.  
  
But o lord, the voice of that man, and his hands- Eyes-  
  
Tight jeans-  
  
Ari heard the gargoyle move aside and saw the gap in the wall open. But the split was to narrow to let two people go in and out the same instance. So she waited, distracted with her own thoughts. And did not step aside.  
  
Snape burst in, nearly run her over, caught himself in mid stride and held himself up in the doorframe.  
  
"Would you mind?" he asked rather testily.  
  
"What?" Ari asked quite intelligently, feeling as if she was waking from some dream.  
  
Snape hopped inside because the wall behind him closed up again. With flourish he crossed his arms in front of him, puckered his lips a little.  
  
"Move aside!" he said. And with an afterthought he added a very insincere: "Please."  
  
Ari did, in the narrow space between the stairs and the wall.  
  
"I do hope you do not have anything urgent to discuss with the headmaster. He's in a very important meeting."  
  
In that same narrow space Snape halted, turned and his cloak grazed Ari's front. His eyebrows went up, while he gathered the black material tightly around himself.  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
The man rolled his eyes.  
  
"And what is so terribly important about that?"  
  
"Well, they are in the middle of something."  
  
Another raised brow.  
  
"I believe it is called 'Exploding Snap'.  
  
A dry chuckle.  
  
"Poor Potter. At least he cannot lose any wages yet."  
  
"Pity for Potter?"   
  
A little smile. "The Headmaster is unbeatable with silly games like that." He gazed up the stairs. "But still, I would very much like to know how that interview went."  
  
"So you'll be asking the -Headmaster-" Ari said in mock disgust, that nevertheless did seem to reach the Potions Master.  
  
"Er- yes?"  
  
"Not Harry, not me- but somebody who was not there?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Are you implying the Headmaster has been eavesdropping?"  
  
"He must know beforehand what will be in the papers!"  
  
"And you're defending him? My, my. Aren't you two rubbing of on each other."  
  
Snape chuckled and patted the wall. It sprang open and he sidestepped out.  
  
"Do not insult me, my dear."  
  
Ari followed.  
  
"Besides, you -could- ask -me- how it went. I was -there-, you know."  
  
"You?" Snape said as if the notion were the silliest thing he had heard in a while.   
  
"If I had had anything to say about you, you'd still be in bed."  
  
Falling in step with the long strides of the tall man, hands on her back and quite straight, Ari put up her chin and answered mischievously and rather smug.  
  
"Really?"  
  
The smile on Severus's face threatened to morph itself into a laugh, but he somehow managed to hold back.  
  
"Yes-," he drawled instead. "You've had a rather strenuous night- Must have been terrible."  
  
"Awful!"  
  
"Horrible?"  
  
Ari shook her head wearilly and sighed. "You can't imagine."  
  
"No. But- you might like to talk about it?"  
  
"You're -so- kind."  
  
Somehow they had been heading steadily down and were right in front of the entrance to the dungeons.  
  
"Well then, I suggest you seek out Lupin- He has a very sympathetic ear. Black uses it to wail in constantly, so he has had some practice."  
  
Ari opened her mouth to retort with a -very- indignant reaction. But closed it and thought of a better one, while Severus gave her a curt little bow in order to take his leave of her.  
  
"Good idea, Sev. But Remus seems somewhat preoccupied with himself right now- must be the coming of the full moon. No- I'd better see Sirius himself- besides, he might get lonely, when Remus is away- Out there. wolfing around in the night. Perhaps we could comfort each other-"  
  
Head still bent, his eyes flicked up before Snape straitened. He stepped aside to allow Ari passage and made an inviting gesture.   
  
"So I take it your little talk with the reporter went well?"  
  
Ari just smiled and moved past him, and down.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
A note about my timing  
  
The year is 1995, for it will be Harry's fifth at Hogwarts. Dear Nearly Headless Nick has been beheaded on the 31st October 1492, so he was celebrating his five hundredth deathday in 1992, Harry's second year (there are some arguments against even this dating, but for the sake of simplicity, -those- I will ignore).  
  
Harry has his birthday on the 31st of July. During this chapter, he's still fourteen.   
  
Harry's fourth year ended in the third week of June. Ari and he have known each other for a very short time only, it's true. But how much time does one need when one has an observant mind to understand the situation at the Dursley home?  
  
It also means that old Voldy has come into action quite quick, this school year. One could imagine that, after his humiliation by Harry.  
  
Ari, Harry and Snape left London in the night of the fourth to the fifth of July. That was a Tuesday to a Wednesday in 1995, by the way. On the 11th Ari and Harry were throwing their pebbles, full moon was the night of the 12th to the 13th.  
  
I've looked this up. Really!  
  
How the weather was, I cannot know, but we are talking Hogwarts and the climate could differ from the Muggle reality any way one would wish for (how awfully convenient!).  
  
Now why would all this have to be July and not August? And especially, why would my story have to start at the 4th of July? Not because of Independence Day (apologies to my readers from the USA- it would have been a nice touch, but no). It's simply the longest day in 1995 and Ari is looking at the setting sun when she goes home. Which is about 9.30 AM. And before you ask, how can Ari survive on a job where she only has to work for about two hours a day? Well, she -is- an aspiring artist and her dad has left her some money. Convenient? Terribly. But you try to stuff a plot hole big enough to fly a turquoise Ford Anglia through and not be terribly convenient!  
  
I've found a solution for my other plot hole, the one in which Ari is capable of seeing Dementors while Muggles are unable to do so. I hope. But that is another story, for another chapter. 


	27. The walls begin to tumble down

J.K. Rowling dreamed up the plot  
For the books, Bloomsbury bought the lot  
Warner Bros owns it all for the big screen  
I'm just in for fun, so suing would be mean!  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
  
27. The Walls Begin To Tumble Down  
  
  
  
"This, is where you -work-?"  
  
  
"Don't worry, they're all quite dead, they won't bite."   
  
  
Snape's voice was cold and distant and -did- snap at the edges of Ari's nerves as she realised not his own desires but the childish rivalry between the dark wizard and the black hound had led her here.  
  
Protectively Ari wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped further in, shivering in the cold of the office somewhere deep down in the dungeons.  
Candles had winked alight upon her passing the threshold of Snape's sanctum, but their steady flicker was neither cosy nor cheerful, merely efficient. The fireplace seemed as dead as the to ingredients reduced wildlife.  
  
The walls were lined with unspeakably horrid slimy things in jars, well preserved and indeed quite dead, all neatly labelled in a precise, fine hand.   
  
Jars and bottles- row upon row in all colours and shapes and sizes. Tall ones, round ones and small vials. Some orange or green coloured, but most were clear, showing their unfortunate content. There was a scent in the air, a trace of sulphur, mint, herbs Ari had no name for.  
It was spicy and sharp and not totally unpleasant. Dried leaves and flowers hung from the ceiling, together with a dead bird with blue and red plumage, a small alligator, a few bats and a winged serpent.  
  
Everywhere were books. Small books, thick leather bound volumes with gold trim, a large black one laying on a small table, well thumbed and with lettering crawling over the paper like ants. Scrolls cluttered the round desk, a cupboard at the other side of the room was filled with even more of them.  
  
A dry chuckle woke Ari from her astonishment.  
  
  
"Do try the sitting."  
  
  
"I'm not sure I should. You've got quite a dead zoo here, and most of the species are unknown to me."  
  
  
Ari stretched out a hesitant hand toward one of the jars, but before she could disturb the deceased, her hand was quickly caught in a larger one and snatched away. The pull of the movement made her turn and face the man behind her, who now gently but firmly kept hold.  
  
He wagged a finger in her face and scalded her with a small smile and serious eyes.  
  
  
"You may look, but not touch, Miss Philpot. Very few items in my stock are harmless and nearly all has magic infused within it. Have a care."  
  
  
Ari felt her heart hammering in her throat and was certain she blushed. She nearly stammered her retort, looking up at him.  
  
  
"Why- why won't you keep this stuff in your store-room?"  
  
  
The smile grew, the hold on her hand lessened. He towered over her, and Ari had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. But neither chose distance.  
  
Quite low he answered. "Because these ingredients might get nicked, otherwise."  
  
  
"Why the hell would someone try to steal something from you, that, while quite dead, -still- keeps looking at you?" Ari found more confidence, since the nervous stallion she had met in the hallway seemed a far cry from the man she looked up at now. At home here, no prying eyes, no one who could hear them, or overhear them. She could cry out and no-one would be the wiser.  
  
  
Not quite an unpleasant thought, actually.  
  
Her hand was brought down, but still held. That small physical contact between them was taking on meaning. He had embraced her by the roadside, not quite knowing what to do with her, in his arms. She had held his hand within the circle and he had been loath to let go. The soft voice droned on.  
  
  
"Some of my students are quite the rule breaking pranksters- you don't want to know what I have been exposed to- or what they have done to each other for that matter. In my classroom -idiots- have been frozen, grown boils, had their clothing being eaten away by corrosives while running for cover as their cauldrons exploded. Merely because some fool student was too stupid to heed my simple instructions."  
  
  
A thumb brushed her knuckles, and Ari shivered. The touch made her feel light-headed and reckless. Empty, needy. And bold. If such a small caress could do this to her, then what would it feel like to have those strong, elegant hands running through her hair, sliding over her back- touching. She gave no answer.  
  
  
"So-" Snape mused softly, "how did that interview went again?"  
  
  
"Well," she said dry mouthed. "It went well.", and swallowed.  
  
  
"I see. I do hope the two of you were able to be a bit more -eloquent- than that."  
  
  
And the moment broke. Ari snatched her hand from his and flopped down in the chair in front of Snape's desk. Snape waved his wand at a burner with small cauldron upon it. He started rummaging trough some boxes an plucking leaves from the ceiling as if Ari was not there at all, throwing anything he found into the nearly boiling liquid.  
  
  
"O please, don't let -me- interrupt some important experiment!"  
  
  
"Chamomile flowers, some lemon grass, tilia, blackberry leaves, spearmint, hawthorn berries and rosebuds. And dried orange blossoms." He turned at her. "Mixed in their right dosage makes for an excellent tea."  
  
  
Ari shook her head in amused disbelieve, her hair falling over her eyes and she brushed it away.  
  
  
"You are quite something, Mister Potions Master. Did you know that?"  
  
  
Snape took a glass spoon from somewhere and stirred the mix, his free hand flexing as if he were holding himself back. A romantic boyfriend had once told Ari her hair was 'like white gold' in candlelight. He had made the same hand movements before coming to her and stroking it.  
  
  
"Haven't been told in quite a while- And certainly not-"  
  
  
"By someone like me?" Ari asked coyly.   
  
  
"That would be very unlikely indeed. Would you like honey or lemon or both?"  
  
  
"Neither. And no caffeine I'm sure?"  
  
  
"None."  
  
  
"Pity."  
  
  
"Oh you poor addict."  
  
  
"Oh do throw the first stone, my dear- I'm sure you're free of vices."  
  
  
Once said- words cannot be taken back and Ari could have bitten her tongue for that offhand remark. A shadow came over Snape's face and he turned sharply at her. She bit her lip.  
  
  
"I'm sorry- that was uncalled for."  
  
  
He shrugged. "If you were only talking about the ongoing battle of witlessness and wits between Black and me, or the sensitivities of my students I care not one jot about, that might be so."  
  
Snape took a couple of mugs, filled them with a ladle and handed one to Ari. He sat himself down with the other and stared pensively into the tea before taking a sip.  
  
Ari blew over the hot drink and drank carefully. "Tastes nice."  
  
  
"Helps me relax. Most of the time."  
  
  
"Not now?"  
  
  
Black eyes flashed up at her.  
  
  
"What have you been told about me- what have you learned about me from the others."  
  
  
The question sounded like a mere request for information an not much more. Even if it made Ari frown.  
  
  
"I'm not one for gossip, Sev."  
  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Please -Ariadne-, teachers cannot afford nicknames like that!"  
  
  
Slyly she answered. "You're not -my- teacher. Although I might have enjoyed Chemistry a bit more with one like you."  
  
  
"Oh, I assure you," Severus murmured, "I have my methods to discourage or diffuse silly crushes quite sufficiently."  
  
  
Silly crushes? Ari sipped her tea before she answered.   
  
  
"With ways that make you rather vulnerable to nicknames and pranks?"  
  
  
"Oh-" he answered haughtily, "Would that be it than? You seriously think one's teaching methods have something to do with the way one is regarded by their students? Come back to me -after- you've instructed -several- generations of Weaseleys and we'll talk pranks!"  
  
  
"What did they -do- to you?"  
  
  
"I would rather not go up that alley if you don't mind- suffice it to say lilac is -not- my preferred hair colour- nor do I enjoy it when small fluffy animals start attaching themselves to my robes under the sad notion that I'm their mother."  
  
  
Ari nearly chocked on her tea.  
  
  
"And do yourself a favour. If -ever- any redhead with a twin offers you edibles, don't! Unless you -want- to end up looking like an overgrown canary or with a three foot long tongue."  
  
  
Ari helplessly set down her mug and tried to get her breath under control again. Which was not all that easy under Snape's amused scrutiny. The Professor chuckled again and Ari suddenly felt all warm and giddy. She made him laugh! She was actually making the morose misanthrope enjoy himself and laugh. But his eyes were question marks now. She sighed.  
  
  
"I know you are a mole."  
  
  
"Now that -is- novel. I've been called a snake, a bat, a git and a -slimy- git, and those are only the kinder denominations trailing me. But a -mole-?"  
  
  
"So why would 'Sev' be so hard on you, then? And I do not mean 'mole' as in small subterranean blind mammal, you silly slimy git! I mean -mole- as in spy. Double agent, to be more precise."  
  
  
"Must be a Muggle expression, that." He waved it away.  
  
  
"Never heard of James Bond either, I'm sure, Master Snape, Severus Snape?"  
  
  
"I've red about actors who played him in your Sunday papers."  
  
  
"The Baron told me you came -back- to Dumbledore. And that the people who join Voldemort are seduced by him to do so- "  
  
  
A pensive nod and a doubled interest in the contents of his mug.  
  
  
"So I take it you joined up, wised up, came back and turned spy on your old mates to make up?"  
  
  
"In short, my dear. In very, very short. I've done some pretty loathsome things in my time."  
  
  
"And you do not feel you've paid enough already?"  
  
  
"When life is lost a debt is created that can never be atoned for."  
  
  
"You've killed?"  
  
  
He stared up and straight into her eyes. "I thought myself a warrior, a knight. Think of the worst Muggle victors have ever done to helpless opponents. You'll find me there."  
  
  
"Victors an victims? Sounds like a war."  
  
  
"It was."  
  
  
He put down his mug and smiled sadly at her.  
  
  
"And why am I telling -you- all this?"  
  
  
"To test me and see if I'm going to run or not?"  
  
  
Any colour left drained from his face- even his lips went pale. The eyes glittered over bright- the tight emotionless mask was firmly in place. Snape's voice sounded steady and cold.  
  
  
"Are you?"  
  
  
Ari stood and walked over to him, sat on the edge of the cluttered desk and looked down on the professor for a change, if not by much.  
  
  
"I do not know the boy you were in yesteryear. I do know the man who risks his life for a child he does not like, and his community, frequently apparently. Dumbledore, Hooch- most of the others trust you. Lupin even likes you, believe it or not. Whatever you were, you must have changed. And to top it of, you saved my life! I'm not running anywhere."  
  
  
Snape sat back, looking up at her.   
  
  
"I did not save your life, I ruined it by involving you in our struggle- Besides, it -was- paying of the debt. You did save me from the Dementors."  
  
  
"Awful things."  
  
  
"Yes. I am a powerful wizard in my own right, Ari. But five of them- And I could not find a Patronus-'  
  
  
"A what?"  
  
  
"Part of a defensive charm, the only one that really works against those creatures. I was putting out so much energy even -you- were able to see them!"  
  
  
Ari raised her brow.  
  
  
"Muggles -are- different from Wizards. Under normal circumstances you would -not- have been able to detect them. Perhaps you do have something of a witch in you."  
  
  
"I think not! But thank you for the compliment. I do have a nose and a taste for the extraordinary."  
  
  
"Well there you have it than."  
  
  
Snape put down his now empty mug and stared at the dregs for a moment.  
  
  
"Reading tealeaves now?"  
  
  
"Not bloody likely." He seemed to make a decision, unbuttoned the cuff of his left sleeve and rolled op the cloth.  
  
  
"Recognise this?"  
  
  
"You've got a tattoo?"  
  
  
"No. A brand."  
  
  
This shocked Ari.  
  
  
"Brands are for cattle."  
  
  
"Yes. For cattle. For -things- owned."  
  
  
Ari stared at the black splodge on Snape's sinewy forearm. His wrist seemed too thin for a man his size, and the blue veins were clearly visible under the light skin. The drawing on Snape's arm was ugly, yet elaborate. A detailed two dimensional image of the green scull with the snake she had seen floating above the burnt out wreck of her little blue car.  
  
  
"That mark-"  
  
  
"The Dark Mark. The sign of Voldemort's ownership, burned into all of his servants. He uses it to call us to his side. It burns deep black and hurts like hell when he does."  
  
  
There were scars around the mark and half over. Scars made by nails and teeth and sharp things. And a thin line from the wrist straight to it, were once a deep gash had drained the very life of the man. Wound touching the edge of the mark, but not the damned sign itself. Rippling over skin, almost with a life of its own. Almost stronger than the man who bore it.  
  
Unthinkingly Ari reached out and touched it, deliberately spreading her fingers to stroke the long scar leading up to it from the wrist. Snape gasped.  
  
  
"That must have hurt."  
  
  
The wizard pulled back and hid his arm away again, beneath the tight cuff of his shirt and his thick jacket.  
  
  
"It did. Long ago."  
  
  
"You tried to get rid of it."  
  
  
"More than once and in various ways. It cannot be done. Not ever. It was quite actively sought by one who was disgusted with life itself and who knew nothing but hatred. It is a loathsome sign and I've lived up to it. Understand this if nothing else about me, Ariadne. I -wanted- this and I -deserved- it. Worked for it and earned it. And when I realised my mistake, it was far too late."  
  
  
"It was given to you as a reward?"  
  
  
Leaning back tiredly and with closed eyes, his answer was a resignation and a sigh.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Ari put down her mug, bowed her head, intertwined her fingers in her lap and thought hard.   
She could ask Severus, perhaps interrogate was a better word, to satisfy her curiosity and make him spill his history and all his reasons for doing what he had done, for being and becoming the man he was. Such was the power she felt she had. But it would only imply she expected him to apologise for himself. 'Give me the reason for your downfall, so I may absolve you'. Hallelujah gloria and amen.  
  
Severus did not trust her- not yet. He was testing, prodding. Trying to make her leave him, abandon him. Telling her with not so many words he had murdered.  
  
Raped? Tortured?  
  
Unspeakable, unforgivable things.  
  
He certainly had not been able to forgive himself, and the scars on his wrist told her he had tried to cut, bite and -claw- of the mark.   
  
Had tried to kill himself.  
  
To Ari's mind as far as punishments went, there was no greater pain than a the true remorse of a guilty conscience. He had told her he was not a nice man, or a kind one. That she should fear him. With a shiver, Ari realised she did.  
  
A murderer. A torturer.  
  
How old had he been when all this had happened? Or better put, how young? Taking Harry's age for reference, he had to have turned to Dumbledore in his early twenties, and if he had to -earn- his marking, his seduction into darkness had come early in life. Perhaps even as a teenager.   
A teenager disgusted with life? What had damaged him so when he had been so very young. Who? Why?  
  
Questions. So many. But did they really needed to be answered? Not right now, at least. No more words.  
  
Gently, Ari reached out, cupped the pale face and turned it up towards her. She tenderly kissed the closed lips, pulled back when he gasped, stared deeply into those glittering black eyes and kissed him again, more insistently. Severus opened his mouth to her and while their kiss grew deeper, he embraced her small body and pulled her into his lap, until she sat, cradled like a child, head tucked in the crook of his neck.  
  
  
"I don't deserve you-" he whispered. "You're pure."  
  
  
"I'm just a woman, Severus. Nothing more."  
  
  
"You can call me 'Sev', if you like. You can call me anything you like."  
  
  
Ari hid her face against his shoulder, her glasses uncomfortably biting her cheeks. Severus pressed her closer. She should not cry- she should not. He was surrendering to her. Letting her in. Their fingers intertwined and Severus stroke her long hair. She shivered.  
  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
  
Mercifully, Ari's stomach chose that moment to let them both know how 'just a woman' she really was and grumbled warningly.  
  
  
"No," she said, raising herself from the comfort of his embrace. "Just hungry."  
  
  
"It will be time for dinner, soon."  
  
  
"We best make ourselves presentable than."  
  
  
"And it would not do, to be seen together."  
  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
  
They stood. With reverence, Snape took Ari's skewered glasses from her face and put them back straight, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears. Ari brushed some nonexistent dust from his chest. Snape caught her fingers in his own and brought them to his lips. He shivered. There was something he was struggling to say, but it came out harsh and almost as a demand. Or an accusation.  
  
"Woman, I want you so much- It is breaking me!"  
  
"Then come to me. Come to me tonight."  
  
The shiver became a tremble. Snape nearly crushed Ari's fingers in his grip. He looked up and gave her one slow nod before letting her go.  
  
"Go now- go before I- Please go."  
  
Ari quickly distanced herself, heart pounding in her ears and throat. He turned and stared at the wall. In reaching the door she asked: "Will I be seeing you, at dinner?"  
  
"No."  
  
She fled.  
  
  
*******************************************  
Title from the song 'Falling into you' by Celine Dion.  
  
"I was afraid  
"To let you in here  
"Now I have learned  
"Love can be made in fear  
"The walls begin to tumble down  
"And I can't even see the ground 


	28. While You Sleep, I Will Miss You

R WARNING  
  
Rate change for THIS CHAPTER  
  
  
Playing by the rules of the game, I must inform my readers that the following chapter contains sexual activities between consenting adults. It is nothing extreme, but if your are deemed under age by your society, then I guess that - officially- you should stop reading -right now-. I do not think my story deserves the NC-17 rating- I've upgraded -THIS CHAPTER- to R merely to be on the safe side. Do not get me wrong, I -love- frolicking around in the NC-17 section myself and admire many of the stories posted there.   
  
Personally, I have a healthy aversion against anything -official-, and leave it up to your own good judgement and taste whether you would like to read on or not. However, if you pass this chapter over, you -will- miss part of the plot. But between you and me, my dear reader, somehow I think you are reading this announcement more with an attitude like 'okay, you've made us wait for -months- for this- NOW GET ON WITH IT!' than anything.  
  
I've been deeply honoured and moved by comments of readers who told me my story is suitable for younger persons, even if more violent parts had to be skipped. I'll leave it to the discretion of these kind readers what to relate to others and what not. I don't mean for the little ones to either get nightmares from my writings, or get bored during a somewhat heated snog session.  
  
And to all of you, thank you for sticking with my story, and enjoy!  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
  
  
  
J.K. Rowling dreamed up the plot  
For the books, Bloomsbury bought the lot  
Warner Bros owns it all for the big screen  
I'm just in for fun, so suing would be mean!  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
28. While you sleep, I will miss you  
  
  
Dinner went as dinners do. Snape's absence was not commented upon. Apparently the others were so used to him skipping dinner, they had been more surprised by his continued presence of late. Ari could not get the stoic voice out of her mind, telling her as impersonal as possible of being disgusted with existence itself. She felt a headache coming up and rubbed her temple.  
  
Someone was staring at her intently so she looked up and into the gentle face and sharp scrutiny of the Headmaster.   
  
"The salt, please?" he asked kindly, as if repeating the question. Ari frowned and nodded, reached out for the pepper, realised her mistake, took the salt and gave it to him.  
  
An innocent little mistake, almost going unnoticed. Everybody made mistakes.  
  
The Headmasters voice droned in Ari's mind with the words of a week ago. Things he had said during her first evening at Hogwarts.  
  
'Others have strayed from the path in the past. - If I had listened and taken better care of others, I could have helped some of the best of us not to fall prey to evil. But I did not. We have all made mistakes. Yet now, my friends, it is time for us to stop looking over our shoulders and face what is to come, so we are prepared for what has to be done.'  
  
Some of the best who had fallen prey to evil. Because they had not been taken care of, not been listened to. With those few words the Headmaster had taken responsibility for the fall of some of them, and instinctively Ari understood the Headmaster had meant Severus, had meant to redeem him. Yet in that same breath he had declared that the past was dead and all had to move on now.  
  
The past was certainly not dead to the man down below in his secluded dungeon, clawing at his own old mistakes, reliving them and trying to live with them constantly.  
  
Ari was not so hungry anymore.  
  
She could feel the love these people had for each other. She could feel the friendship and the tenderness. But to some and for some, acceptance came grudgingly and friendship seemed to have a taste of hypocrisy imbedded within it.  
  
The Headmaster cared for her Severus. Deeply, so it seemed. And yet-  
  
And yet-  
  
And when had the Potions Master become -her- Severus within her mind?  
  
There were puzzles within these great halls. Puzzles within puzzles and the key of it all lay in both the past and the future. Within Harry and Black. Within Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
But for now, there was no puzzle on her path. Ari found her own course clear, if difficult. She did not care if Severus desired to lock himself away in the dungeons of the castle- but taking the dead looks he had given her before, she understood it was -vital- he was coaxed out of the dungeon of his own mind.  
  
If his hands were indeed bloodied with the victims of the past, then their voices were gone and they could not absolve him. The people of today had no right to do so and he was intelligent enough to understand that. In fact, that was part of the problem.  
  
He needed to forgive himself and for that, he had to believe he was -worthy- to be forgiven. Unfortunately, she could not reach into his mind and turn on some light bulb to make him see this.  
  
But she could be there for him. And if he cared for her, and she convinced him of her feelings for him, perhaps that would be enough.  
  
Enough not to allow himself to destroy himself.  
  
The respected father figure of the Headmaster was not enough- Why, Ari was not sure off, but she was sure she would figure that one out along the way.  
  
She forked her food with a smile on her face and without eating it. Severus had not destroyed her life with involving her in his own. Perhaps, he had started it.  
  
  
Harry told all about the interview with Gates. There was talk about the organisation of the open house they were to give, and for a change Filch had joined them, rather shyly Ari thought. He reported all the supplies to do up the Shrieking Shack had been delivered, and work on the house could start as soon as anyone wanted to. Lupin seemed very pleased with that. Ari noticed even the werewolf was sneakily feeding Mrs Norris under the table.   
  
Ari paid just about enough attention to the conversation to nod or shake her head at the right moments and left as soon as civility allowed .  
  
By now, she was more able to find her way through the castle unaided. That was to say, to her rooms and back to the Great Hall, the classroom that was destined to be hers and so on. As long as the stairs remained in place that was.  
  
Which of cause they did not, the one she was climbing moved to an entirely different spot altogether and the moment it had anchored itself at the top, it let go of the floor she had left. Annoyed but left with very little choice, Ari entered the hallway where she had been deposited. An extremely cold draft from somewhere to the right convinced her of a certain ghosts hand in leading her here, and she followed it towards a tall oak door with intricate carvings of dancing people, sporting elaborate wigs and wide gowns straight out of the seventeenth century.  
  
There was a faint trace of music, a harp, a flute. The old-fashioned loosely falling tones of a spinet.  
  
Curious Ari pushed at the door and it swung open in absolute silence, to reveal a huge, empty ballroom.  
  
Tall mirrors, tainted by moisture, covered the walls. Huge, empty chandeliers swayed gently in a draft and their crystal ornaments tinkled, whispering softly to the dust covered dance floor. The ghost of the song played just beyond hearing range. Dancers, flickering in and out of view, swayed in the distance of the mirrors. Ari found herself reflected a thousand fold. Silently she moved forward, to the one ray of soft toned evening light permitted in the blue empty darkness through a crack in a wall. The light found no reflection, and fell on a mannequin.  
  
Ari felt like Cinderella awaiting her fairy godmother. The doll had been dressed in a gown from a long forgotten age. Pastel blue satin, richly embroiled with a web of silver stitching, capturing pearls like flies and set of with elegant lace, trailing widely and cut low at the top. High heeled small boots, covered with the same satin stood by the dress and next to it stood a table with a half open wooden box on it. Ari peered inside and found a bodice and soft undergarments of blue silk and the same elaborate lace on a pillow of red velvet  
  
"Dear lord-"was all Ari could say. Then she whirled around.   
  
  
"Baron!" she cried out.  
  
  
"Baron- is this from you?"  
  
  
The music fell silent and the dancers retreated trough the thousand images of the one door. And Ari was left with her own thousand reflections, who, independent of her moving, turned to face her and walked towards the edge of their mirror. No longer dressed in the plain grey robes that had been issued her, but with the dress trailing and outlining her form, her hair flowing round her face like a river of pale gold and taking a proud, confident stance.  
  
Ari shivered. Not in fear, but in awe and not so much of the dress, but of the way her unknown benefactor saw her.   
  
So many layers within this gift. This was how she could be, if she chose to. But Severus did not need for her to dress up like this, she knew that. He had already proven to her there was no need for- how had Peeves called it? Thrillies and things? Yet, he had done a similar thing for her- How would it make -him- feel, if she made herself so splendorous for him. What would it do to him, if he realised he was thought of as worthy of all that. This was no dress to be worn in her simple rooms, it was far too grandiose, worthy of a queen. Ari carefully plucked it from the mannequin and held the soft fabric against her cheek and smiled a dreamy and enchanted smile. What would it do to him, to be touched by the regal vision in the mirror made flesh trough her? Quickly she folded the dress as careful as she could and stuffed it into the box, closed it and lifted the surprisingly light burden with one hand, took the shoes in the other.   
  
"Have you been reading my mind, Baron?" she whispered to the empty space. "Thank you!" she said loudly, addressing the mirror images, who smiled at her, then faded. She turned round and round, only to be faced by her true self .  
  
"Thank you." She said again, more quietly and hurried out.   
  
  
Ari felt like dancing. When she swirled around, the silver-blue dress flowed like water round her legs and ankles and she felt like a fairytale princes.  
  
"Oh- yes, yes, yes! This is -exactly the kind of pale blue that goes with your eyes. I -told- her this would be good for you!"  
  
Ari stopped in mid-swirl. "Whom did you tell what?!"  
  
"Well, the Grey Lady, off course. Thought that -if- the Baron just -had- to meddle with the Potions Master's affairs, they better do it well and make sure you were a lot less plain."  
  
"I am -not- plain and I -don't- need a dress to prove it! And who are -they-!"  
  
Ari was fuming by now. The poor mirror retracted against the wall as far as it could in it's frame, distorting Ari's image to an elongated stick figure.  
  
"The Ghost Council" it shrieked. "The Baron wishes to help you -without- the living knowing. But even -he- needs the help from the other ghosts for that. If only to make sure Peeves keeps out of it. And the Grey Lady sees everything like Arithmancy. Boy plus girl plus nice dress is guaranteed whoopee!"  
  
"Right! I think I'm going to put a towel over you tonight!"  
  
"Oh- puleese?! Please don't?"  
  
Ari took a brush and started to fluff out her hair.  
  
"I'll think about it! And how many ghost are there exactly in that council?"  
  
"All the castle ghost- but nobody knows how many there are- I don't think they know themselves."  
  
Damn.  
  
The mirror calmed down somewhat and returned to normal, while Ari brusher her hair with nervous, angry strokes.   
  
"You're hair is fine, dear."  
  
"OHW!" Ari shouted, an threw the brush at the mirror in a fit.   
  
"Just SHUT UP!"  
  
"You don't have to be so nervous dear, you really look lovely."  
  
Ari silently tried to count to ten to calm herself while looking where the brush had landed. She had reached twenty-one before she found both it and her composure.  
  
"Thanks. And my apologies."  
  
"No towel?"  
  
"But I won't keep the door open either!"  
  
The mirror huffed. "O please- finally some action around here and -I- won't be getting any of it! Can't you hang me in the bedroom somewhere? Please?"  
  
"No- you voyeuristic piece of furniture!"  
  
"Hé! I'm a mirror, I look, that is what I do!"  
  
"I thought mirrors reflected."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So go reflect! Meditate or something."  
  
And with that, Ari left the bathroom and made herself comfortable in the sitting.  
  
Stood up and stared out of the window to the dark world.  
  
Turned, inspected the neatness of the room, the wine she had asked the house elves to bring her, and sat down again.   
  
Mentally made a list of all the things she had to do to prepare her classes.   
  
She was halfway, when a knock on her door made her jump.  
  
"Come in," she said so timidly she doubted even the door could have heard her. She coughed discreetly behind her hand, took a deep breath and repeated herself in a much more forceful and steady voice.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The dark form that entered, looked back over his shoulder, not at her, closed the door quickly and only then turned to face her.  
  
Snape had a little package in his hand, and nearly dropped it. He stared at her, wide eyed, lips moving as if fighting to come up with words- a losing battle. It had to be a first for the sarcastic Potions Master, to find himself absolutely at a loss for words.  
  
"Good evening, Severus."  
  
He blinked. "You look like a Fae."  
  
She took a tentative step closer.  
  
"And that is a good thing?"  
  
"For you? Yes. However, for the poor fool you've ensnared-"  
  
Snape reached for her and she took his hand.  
  
"We've been quite set up, haven't we?"  
  
Ari's smile turned wry.  
  
"Now what on earth makes you say a thing like that?"  
  
He waved the little box.   
  
"When I went to my bedroom I found -this-, on my pillow."  
  
"A present?"  
  
"Not for me." Severus talked slowly and huskily, almost giving each word its own identity and his voice made Ari shiver.  
  
"I think, this goes better, with your- costume."  
  
While drinking in her appearance with his eyes, Severus opened the small box. In it, on a bed of blue velvet, lay a sparkling silver necklace of intricately woven strands and with a sapphire pendant. Not overlarge, not small, simply gorgeous.  
  
"Oh, Sev-"  
  
"May I?" he asked, taking the necklace between the tips of his fingers. Ari nodded numbly and turned. Carefully, tenderly, she felt him reach around her, his hands brushing through her hair, the weight of the necklace settling around her throat. A little pressure on her shoulders made her face him. She touched the stone almost shyly before looking up at his face.  
  
Again that impassive, icy mask- but the eyes were burning for her.  
  
"You're a vision."  
  
She tilted her face and gave him the pale expanse of her skin, neck, throat, chest.  
  
"Then what is wrong."  
  
"I do not enjoy being manipulated."  
  
Or having his gifts chosen for him, apparently. Even the kindest of acts could go so wrong in so many ways, with this man.  
  
Ari stepped a bit closer.  
  
"If you do not -like- the dress,"  
  
A bit closer still, he stood his ground.  
  
"or the necklace,"   
  
They stood practically toe to toe and she could see the mild surprise in his eyes for the shoes made her quite a bit taller.  
  
"or the shoes for that matter,"  
  
Ari lay her hands flat on his chest, noticing the soft, thick fabric under her already sensitised fingertips and the light shudder that went through him upon her touch. She put up her chin and almost reached his ear with her whisper, her breath on his cheek.  
  
"Then help me out of them."  
  
The tremble in his body was back. Ari felt an odd wave of protectiveness course through her. He was so much stronger than her in so many ways- And yet, somehow, so -damned- fragile.  
  
Her arms slipped around his waist, while Severus cupped her face in his hands and gently tilted it a little, thumbs brushing her lips, before he, with hooded eyes, touched his lips to hers, keeping very still for a moment, breaths mingling.  
  
Ari flicked her tongue and he accepted the invitation greedily.  
  
The deep kiss left Ari breathless, and she felt her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed when he let go of her lips, only to explore her neck with soft little kisses. She took his dark head in her hands, moved his face over her exposed chest, heard and felt his sharp intake of breath when his nose touched her cleavage.  
  
Snape straightened, taking deep breaths and with an almost drugged expression on his features, stepped back.  
  
"Sev-" Ari said, for a moment afraid he would flee. But he put has hands on her shoulders, gently letting his fingers dance to her elbows.  
  
"You're a dream," he whispered. "Don't wake me."  
  
He stroke her sides, hips. And knelt for her.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"Hush- he said, laying his hands on her left ankle, tugging at the ribbon that was her shoelace. "Put your hands on my shoulders." She obeyed, and he removed the shoe, making her unstable and holding on tight not to fall. He was not humiliating himself for her, thank goodness. She had invited him to unwrap her, and so he did.  
  
Severus removed the other shoe, moved his hands up the fabric of the dress. Even kneeling, his head reached nearly to her breasts and for a moment, he embraced her, held her tight, burying his face against her while Ari embraced his head and shoulders.  
  
"You're a dream-" he repeated, voice more steady now, hands trailing down again, disappearing under the hem, touching her ankles, calves, thighs, gently moving and reverently stoking, while the skirt of the dress pooled over his arms, taken up while he slowly stood. Ari lifted her arms and in a flurry of satin and pearls, the dress was flung over her head, landed somewhere on the other side of the room, taking her glasses with it somewhere in its folds.  
  
For a moment disoriented in a suddenly blurred world, Ari did not protest when she was easily picked up, one arm around her shoulders, the other in her knees. She put her arms around Severus's neck and kissed him, while he carried her like a bride into the bedroom. Candles flickered into life. Their kiss was not broken, until he carefully set her down upon the bed and started to strip. Ari reached behind her neck and removed the necklace, but when she started to undo the ribbon of her bodice, her hands were caught and her fingertips brought to his lips again.  
  
"No- please- Let me."  
  
Severus still had to remove his boots, black trousers and white shift, that was open at the top. While he turned to remove the boots, she embraced him from behind, hands playfully exploring the skin she could reach through the small opening at the collar. And when he straitened a bit with a low, rumbling chuckle, Ari's other hand went south. Severus went completely still, throwing his head back over her shoulder, moaning with that deep, velvet voice of his, while Ari stroke his shaft through his trousers, turning her face, gently biting his earlobe, letting her tong flick over all the sensitive spots.   
  
Severus could take very little of this. "O gods- stop!" he breathed, grabbing her hand and pushing her down on the bed, enveloping Ari in his arms, this time kissing her with fury and without holding back. Until he tore himself away from her with equal fury. They stared in each others eyes with the same wide eyed hungry expression on their features. Severus straitened, tearing the shift from his body while Ary quickly undid his buckle and pulled down his trousers. He flung the shift to some corner, indifferent where it landed, stilled Ari's hands when she reached for him again, kicking of his boots and quickly wiggled out of his remaining garments. Another time Ari would heed Severus's request not to undress herself, but something had changed the pace of their passion and while he was fighting with his hoses, Ari held his eyes while she undid her bodice and sent it the way of Severus's shift, slipped out of her panties and removed the remaining thrillies and things.  
  
Kneeling on the bed they reached for each other. Severus pulled Ari's head back hard, one hand entangled in the strands of her hair, the other in the small of her back, bending over her, taking her nipples into his mouth, kissing, suckling and even gently biting them. Ari screamed, feeling his hardness nudging her, reaching blindly for him, holding his head firmly in place and digging her nails into his shoulder, unconsciously drawing blood.  
  
With another growl Severus untangled himself, pushed Ari back into the pillows, cradled her head on his forearms, pushed her thighs wide with his knee and entered her deeply, shuddering. Ari brought up her legs behind his lower back, locked her ankles, kissed the nearest part of skin her lips could reach, which happened to be just under his collarbone and sucked hard, reaching round him, pulling him down on her and held on.  
  
Time held its breath, while they moved, only conscious of each other, of the burn in their chests, of the words that could only be conveyed with strokes and kissed and the deep passion they saw mirrored in the others eyes.   
  
From his strangled moans and desperate expression on his face, she understood Severus was holding back now, with great cost to himself. So she let go of herself and moved with him, until that familiar burn reached up from her centre, enveloped her, shook her uncontrollably and she felt her movements took him with her.  
  
They cried out.  
  
Then stilled.  
  
Severus breathed heavily, his full weight settling over Ari. She reached up and gently combed through his matted hair. And she knew she loved to be blanketed like this. Nothing in the world could touch or disturb her like this. Until Severus seemed to gather his wits and he rolled of her. His breath still not under control, the next shiver rocking his body having more to do with the cool air in the room and the drying sweat on his body.  
  
Without word, Ari gave him a soft pat on the thigh and he moved a bit so she could pull the blankets from under him to cover them both.  
  
"Nox.", he murmured, waved with his hand. With that command the room darkened and suddenly the pale light of the near full moon added its eternal magic.  
  
Laying on his back, Severus opened his arms to her. Using his shoulder for a pillow, Ari wrapped herself around him, both extremely tired.  
  
Gently Ari mapped the planes of Severus's chest with soft strokes that seemed to calm him. Still, it took a long while before his breathing evened out and settled into a smooth rhythm, indicating sleep.   
  
"You're so thin," Ari whispered when she was sure he could not hear her. "So pale. And so hungry. So very hungry."  
  
She kissed the skin near her lips, tasted his sweat and to her surprise, her own tears. Holding him a bit firmer, she realised her promise to the Baron not to abandon this man would not be hard to keep, if it were up to her.  
  
Not hard at all.  
  
  
************************************************************  
Title from the song 'Falling into you' by Celine Dion.  
  
This is no songfic, but if it were, I probably would have chosen this song. It was and will remain a huge inspiration for the whole story.  
  
And in your eyes  
I see ribbons of colour  
I see us  
Inside of each other  
I feel my conscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say  
What's his is hers  
  
I am falling into you  
(falling into you)  
History could come true  
And it feels so good  
Falling into you  
  
I was afraid  
To let you in here  
Now I have learned  
Love can be made in fear  
The walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground  
  
I am falling into you  
(falling into you)  
History could come true  
And it feels so good  
Falling into you  
  
Falling like a leave  
Falling like a star  
Finding a believe  
Falling where you are  
  
Catch me don't let me drop  
Love me don't ever stop  
  
So close your eyes  
And let me kiss you   
And while you sleep  
I will miss you 


	29. Breakfast With Jam, Chicken and Rat

Rating for this chapter is back to PG-13 again and will remain so until otherwise notified.  
  
  
J.K. Rowling dreamed up the plot  
For the books, Bloomsbury bought the lot  
Warner Bros owns it all for the big screen  
I'm just in for fun, so suing would be mean!  
  
  
Andolyn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
29. Breakfast With Jam, Chicken and Rat  
  
  
  
Morning came with a gentle kiss on the tip of Ari's nose and a soft chuckle when she wrinkled it.  
  
  
"I am sorry, little one, but I have to go."  
  
  
She opened her eyes and noticed they had hardly moved at al in the bed that was spacious for one occupant, but just a bit too narrow for two. Quickly Ari clamped her arms round Severus like vines.  
  
  
"How about sleeping in a bit."  
  
  
"No- I really have to -go-. Bathroom."  
  
  
Defeated by the call of nature, Ari let go and was rewarded for her surrender with a perfect view of Snape's nude backside. Red markings stood out rather painfully against the fair skin, and Ari frowned. Apparently she had to do some damage assessment before she let him go. As he padded away and blurred, Ari went to look for the blue gown to retrieve her glasses.  
  
  
"Watch out for the mirror, it talks!"  
  
  
Dressed in nothing -but- her glasses, Ari followed the sounds of a filling bathtub. Sev turned to her when she entered, took a good eyeful and pointed at the mirror with his thumb.  
  
  
"Why is that blasted thing constantly mumbling 'ohm' ?"  
  
  
The mirror looked oddly serene and let go of a deep, solemn moan.   
  
  
"We had and argument," Ari said, took a towel and threw it over the glass.  
  
  
"Oi!" the mirror shrieked indignant.  
  
  
"It is something of a Peeping Tom, I'm afraid."  
  
  
"Am not!" The mirror muttered.  
  
  
Severus took a step closer to the thing and said in his most saccharine tones: "That is why one of the -very few- Muggle objects I own, my most appreciated one is a -mirror-! Would you like one?" He directed the question at Ari.  
  
  
"Alright, alright!" the voice of the mirror came rather muffled from behind the fluffy towel. "I'll shut up now."  
  
  
"Thank you.", Severus answered coldly, but amused nevertheless. Ari stepped up to him and embraced him, both cradling the other and finding peace in a gentle, comforting hug.  
  
  
Ari felt a stirring against her upper thigh, looked up to get a kiss and was tremendously disappointed to only receive the gentle brush of a finger and a headshake.  
  
  
"No my little one- I won't be able to stop when we start- and we cannot afford missing breakfast."  
  
  
Ari harrumphed at that. "That bath, is it for you, me, or the both of us?"  
  
  
He sighed. "I would gladly make use of any opportunity to hold you- but-"  
  
  
"But we would take our time and we can't. Well, I do have a recipe to totally put you off."  
  
  
Ari untangled herself and Snape slipped into the hot water. She took the terrible bathrobe from its hook and wrapped the fluffy thing around her. She felt like a fat pink rabbit wearing it, and turned to the bathing man with a weary expression.  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
He smiled. A wonderful, genuine warm smile, reaching all the way up to his eyes while he shook his head. It made him look relaxed and naughty. He made Ari's head spin, her belly flutter and her mouth dry. And her heart ache with the knowledge that at this very moment at least, he lived  
  
And then of course Ari's glasses got dim with steam, completing the picture.  
  
  
"Nice try, little one, but it's not working. It only makes you look cute." he chuckled.  
  
  
"Great!" Ari muttered, taking of the glasses and polishing them furiously. When she could see again, Severus had wetted his hair and was applying a royal amount of shampoo that smelled of roses. Ari kneeled at the side of the tub, gently took him by the shoulder and pulled him back.  
  
  
"Please, let me."  
  
  
Before he could protest, Ari had manoeuvred him to rest his head against the side of the tub, and was massaging is scalp. For a few moments he allowed it, then he caught her hands and turned quickly, causing a wave to spill and Ari to shriek. Her robe had opened more than was decent with his movement and Severus stared greedily at her cleavage.   
  
  
"You're not washing, you're petting." he scalded.  
  
  
"And don't tell me you're not enjoying it, you lecher!"  
  
  
"Me? You're the one who can't keep her hands of!"  
  
  
Still caught in his strong grip, she stared at his breastbone.  
  
  
"You've got a hicky."  
  
  
He looked , tried to see the spot for himself and touched it.  
  
  
"Thank goodness for high collars." He pulled a face. "You've scratched me too- you little hellcat!"  
  
  
"Let me see."  
  
  
Obediently he turned in the tub, sitting on his knees. Ari found a set of five deep half moon marks on Severus' shoulder, and no less than fifteen scratches crisscrossing over his ribs.   
  
  
"Ouch, that must have hurt- You should have those seen to."  
  
  
"Yes, I can clearly see Poppy's reaction, thank you very much."  
  
  
Ari kissed one of the scratches.   
  
  
"I could take care of them-"  
  
  
Severus smirked, while settling back, sinking totally under, soaked his hear with only his face above water and his hands gripping the sides for balance .  
  
  
"And while you were at it, I'd probably receive half a dozen more."  
  
  
"Don't complain." Ari said, while bending over the water, gently kissing his lips with soft, wet sounds.  
  
  
Severus' eyes clouded over and became even darker. "Ari-"he warned, while his kisses became more insistent. Drenched but triumphantly, Ari stood.  
  
  
"Get a move on, you lazy wizard! I want my tub."  
  
  
Frustrated, Severus gave an unarticulated low growl. Ari smiled impishly, leaving him his rather unwanted privacy and went to collect their garments that still lay all over the place. At least she had made sure he would miss her as much as she would miss him.  
  
  
Moments later he came out, with a slight frown and wrapped in a large pink towel.  
  
  
"You're right Sev, it's cute."  
  
  
He shook his head.  
  
  
"Pink is -not- my colour."  
  
  
"Burgundy might be."  
  
  
"With gold trim, no doubt. Spare me, Minerva would have a field day."  
  
  
"Still, warm colours would go well with your eyes."  
  
  
He grabbed for his robes. "Don't you dress me already." he said, with a sharp edge in his voice, that meant to say, don't try to change me.  
  
  
"Oh," Ari chuckled, diffusing the argument before it started, "-dressing- you is not exactly on my mind." She licked her lips while he turned. His eyes flicked over her, and he smiled again, abet a smaller smile than before. He kept talking, while quickly wrapping himself in the protective layers of black.  
  
  
"Bathroom's free. I will have left before you finish."  
  
  
Ari sighed. "I know." She hesitated. "Will I be seeing you- after dinner?"  
  
Dropping his hoses, he swiftly crossed the room, took Ari in a passionate embrace and kissed her deeply. Then he let go and continued dressing as if he had not touched her at all, keeping his back to her.  
  
  
"Count on it."  
  
Ari blushed and fled into the bathroom. The place was a sodden mess, but she did not care and made her own bath. Tit for tat, kiss for kiss. She had challenged him to undress her, and so he did. She had teased him while he had been nearly submerged, and he had literally left her breathless just before leaving. Their first argument was bound to be interesting, but she hoped to be able to put it off, for a while.  
  
Crossing the Great Hall on her way to the smaller room where they ate, Ari found Black merely standing around a bit, apparently waiting for someone. When he saw her, he smiled and his eyes lit up.  
  
  
"Hello Ariadne." the charming Animagus greeted her cheerfully, smiling that damned smile of morning people who don't need a strong shot of caffeine to wake. Ari beamed back. She knew she had to restrain herself, she knew she had to act as if nothing what so ever had changed overnight, but she could hardly help herself. She was glowing with a totally satisfied fire, knowing she would celebrate the spark again that evening, knowing that life was good and exhilarating and exemplarily wonderful today, with bright colours in the shadows and music in the silences.   
  
In short, she was in love with a man who needed her, and, not to make too fine a rosy and hazy point of it, who was a damned good shag!  
  
  
"Please, Sirius- It's Ari. My mother calls me Ariadne, and only when she's in a tiff!"  
  
  
"Ari." He acknowledged, offering her his arm like a genuine gentleman. "You do look radiant, this morning."  
  
  
"Flatterer! Where is Remus?" She asked not so innocently, teasingly taking his arm. Black gave her a sleight frown while escorting her to the breakfast table.  
  
  
"It is full moon tonight. And the day before, he already feels the change keenly. He -will- join us, I'm sure of that. I was waiting for him, actually,  
  
Ari frowned. "Does it hurt him- to change? I mean- I know nothing of werewolves. Nothing beyond some folklore about silver bullets and infectious bites. And modern horror movies even portray the werewolves' deceased victims to return as a kind of zombie."  
  
Black sighed and answered a bit worriedly. "You are quite right about the bullets and the bite. The zombie part is new to me and utter nonsense- but fears connected with such folklore do explain the hatred you Muggles have for Remus' kind. But do not misunderstand me- us Wizards usually are no better where werewolves are concerned."  
  
Ari did her best not to let the bitterness she suddenly felt colour her words. You Muggles. Us Wizards. But in the bad things at least they were no better. Sirius would not understand it one little bit if she would explode over a little remark he let slip almost innocently. Ari was getting rather fed up with innocent little remarks like that.  
  
  
"Well- at least we are all human in that." She answered rather tersely, with a sweet smile on her face and confusing the hell out of the Animagus.  
  
  
"I take it Snuffles will join the wolf tonight?"  
  
  
"I'll run with him."  
  
  
"How did you found out that you could, I mean, run with him? Be a dog I mean?"  
  
Flashing her another warm smile and with a child's mischief in his eyes, Black let go of Ari's arm, held the door open and made a little bow.  
  
  
"O dear lady, that is -quite- the story!"  
  
Ari chuckled and gently teased. "And you do so like to tell stories."  
  
Ari made a half turn before she entered to look up at Black, and saw Lupin walking towards them. He looked tired and drawn. His eyes met hers and suddenly Ari felt as if she stared at a loyal hound kicked by his master. Luminous eyes, large and sad, but understanding. She had to force herself not to run at him with wide open arms and swoop him up like a puppy, telling him all about Severus and herself to comfort him.  
  
Just before turning away again and entering the room, Ari saw movement at the far end of the hall. Unseen by -both- men, Snape had entered and overlooked the whole scene. Black's flirtatious stance, Lupin nearing them with rigidity. Ari met his eyes for an instance- and turned away with all haste she could manage. Her swift movement triggered Black to look over his shoulder- but all he saw was his now somewhat more composed friend. Probably thinking Ari had turned away in fright of Remus. They were probably -both- thinking Ari had turned away in fright of Remus.   
  
Damn.  
  
  
"You alright, Moony?"  
  
Severus had stared down his long nose at them, pale and haggard like a black wraith. His eyes empty dark tunnels, hiding anything but for that spark when they met, when they lit up with -rage-. Controlled, contained, and infinitely dangerous.  
  
With that hollow fury burning him up inside, Ari could suddenly imagine her passionate, wonderful lover committing murder. She touched her throat, for such men often became stranglers. She hesitated to take the coffee. The Potions Master was bound to know his poisons.   
  
Oblivious to her changing mood, Black, with a weary eye on Lupin, started to amuse everybody with the tale how he and a few friends found out about Remus' Lycanthropy. Dubledore frowned a bit, but said nothing. McGonagall seemed extraordinarily interested. Hooch only mildly so. Flitwick listened like a child does to a fairytale. Harry bent forward to listen and nearly spilled his tea in his eagerness to hear. Filch was absent, as usual.  
  
That morning, Ari learned all about a band of four young pranksters, Moody, Padfood, Prongs and a fourth, who went about the school grounds as if they owned them, getting in and out all kinds of trouble. Harry's father had been one of them. The legendary Marauders!   
  
Three of them very curious about the monthly absence of the fourth.   
  
  
"We even went as far as to suppose he was a hermaphrodite having very bad periods!"  
  
  
"Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed indignant.  
  
  
Severus, who had entered only moments behind the others, smirked.  
  
  
"Oh come now, Lupin. Don't tell me you can still be surprised with Black's, -eloquence-".  
  
  
"Yes," mumbled Dumbledore , "rudeness is something we should always try to avoid. Could you please hand me the jam, Severus?"  
  
  
Snape turned to the Headmaster, throwing daggers with his eyes. "My pleasure, Headmaster," he said, just that bit too cordially.  
  
Black went on, ignoring the byplay but obviously amused by it. Finally, the three other boys had wormed a confession out of Remus by telling him they had suspicions about him and this part of the story was told with some trepidation- Somehow Ari felt it had not been a good moment in their friendship.  
  
  
"But your father," and now Black addressed Harry, "came with the brilliant idea of trying to become Animagi." He turned back to Ari. "You see, animals can commune freely with Werewolves, on the level of their wolf-half. They are only dangerous to humans."  
  
  
"Glad that thought sunk in." Snape muttered, while buttering his bread and suddenly giving Dumbledore a sharp and painful look. The Headmaster smiled sweetly at him. Snape went to sit a bit differently, glancing at his ankles.  
  
  
"It took us years, but we finally mastered the craft- none of our teachers new."  
  
  
"I must say, it was quite a surprise, especially to me." The Transfiguration Professor said sternly, but her eyes twinkled with pride in the excellent achievement of her former students.  
  
Now Remus joined in the storytelling. "You remember when we met the Unicorns the first time?"  
  
  
"They were never afraid of you, were they?"  
  
  
"But that forest Troll- now that was something different, He nearly -ate- Peter!"  
  
  
"Don't I wish he had!" hissed Black, with unexpected venom. But then he laughed again. "You remember that time when we went after the chickens of Farmer Jones!"  
  
  
"Ah yes. Now that was really something-"  
  
The Headmaster leant on his elbows, a bit forward over his sausages.  
  
  
"Yes, do tell about the chickens of Farmer Jones- Was that not that Muggle farmer that claimed his poor chicken pen had been raided by -wolves- instead of foxes? While I just -knew- none of -my- students could have had anything to do with that!"  
  
Even after all these years, the Headmaster seemed able to shame the men who suddenly turned to boys again. Black smiled his charming smile and shrugged the Headmaster's scorn away.  
  
  
"Sir, it was a -long- time ago. And it was fun- you should have been there and see the faces of those Muggles when we bolted away from the yard."  
  
Unamused, even sterner than a moment ago, the Headmaster answered: "You were close enough to -people-, with a -werewolf- to see their -faces-!"  
  
This time, Black swallowed hard before he answered. "We were already running away, Sir-"  
  
  
"Sirius, you better shut up now." Remus said softly, sadly, before in his turn he turned to the old Wizard. "We should not have been there. James had warned us not to go. He, as always, stood guard at the edge of the forest next to the yard, while Sirius, Peter and I lost ourselves to instinct. He was always cautious, always protective. Always quick to bolt, when it was prudent to do so. Always the first to come to our aid and attack, if needed"  
  
Snape snorted at the mention of a protective James Potter. Harry scowled at him, Dumbledore took the dark wizard by the wrist in a comforting gesture. Ari wondered what had prompted that comfort after his earlier warning kick against the shins. Severus allowed the touch a moment, looked the Headmaster in the eye and he pulled back after receiving a final gentle pat.  
  
Black scowled at -that-.  
  
  
"And we did not exactly came away unscratched either."  
  
  
"We did!" argued Black.  
  
  
"-We- did not! You did. Peter was there with you and me to have a go at the eggs." He turned to Ari. "Peter was a rat."  
  
  
"Is a rat." Muttered Hooch.  
  
  
"Hear, hear." Intoned Flitwick.  
  
  
"And the cock gave him a nice scar for that one, he was so shaken he had to travel on Prongs' back to make it home."  
  
"Oh he did, did he." Harry seemed rather resentful. It worried the teachers and even Snape noticed the boy's dark attitude.  
  
  
"That farmer was no fool. When he came running out of the house, he had taken his shotgun with him and my behind took a full load before we disappeared into the woods. During my transformation the little lead pellets were simply expelled from my body- but it -did- hurt."  
  
In spite of themselves, the old Marauders glowed when reliving the excitement of that night. And young Harry glowed with them, hungry for anything about his father, or so it seemed.  
  
  
"I thought," Ari asked, "that only silver was dangerous to a werewolf?"  
  
Remus shook his head and added rather dryly. "Silver is immediately deadly to a werewolf. Works like a poison. Like a very strong allergic reaction to the metal. But if you would cut off my head with a knife of steel, I'd be just as dead."  
  
  
"Now isn't that a comforting thought." Snape commented, while rising.  
  
  
"Sit." Ari ordered quietly.  
  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He said, while cleaning his long fingered hands on his napkin. Ari was very jealous of that napkin.  
  
  
"Please, sit down, Master Snape. Caretaker Filch has been kind enough to inform us yesterday during dinner, the one you missed, that the materials to restore the shrieking shack have arrived. Now that we are all here, I would like to set up some roster with you all, and make the cleaning up of the place a learning experience for everybody."  
  
  
"And what, pray, do -I- Have to do with that?"  
  
  
"Well, since you were so interested in the furnace, I thought you might like to start with cleaning the kitchen. Without your wand, of course. Or in your case, without Mrs. Miggins Magical Mess Remover might be more appropriate."  
  
Snape's face fell and his eyes grew wide. Black sniggered and Lupin hid a smile behind his hand. Harry looked the other way.  
  
  
"Or you could help Sirius with demolishing the rest of the old furniture. New furniture has been ordered, as far as I understood. And the two of you both have made an nice head start already."  
  
Black nearly growled at that, while the Potions Master -tried- to keep his dignity as the rest of the table erupted into sniggers. Snape's eyes flicked over Lupin.  
  
  
"There is an urgent need of some more of a -vital potion-."  
  
  
"Which," said the headmaster, "you told me you already finished two days ago. My dear boy, I do hope you have some fun with this."  
  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Snape said curtly. "And you will be joining in on the 'fun', I presume?"  
  
Dumbledore made a somewhat helpless gesture. "Alas, no. With all the other preparations there are to make and the paperwork that comes with it-"  
  
  
"O never mind, Albus." Minerva smiled innocently at him with her head a bit tilted and almost purring. "If I'll help you with all that we'll have done the most important bits long before noon. We could go the rest of the day together."  
  
  
"That is very kind of you Minerva, but please, don't trouble yourself."  
  
Minerva shook her head, still smiling. "Really Professor, it is no trouble at all. I assure you, it is -my- pleasure to help out."  
  
The pale blue eyes behind the half moon spectacles twinkled. "Thank you, Minerva.", Dumbledore said, echoing Snape but with a lot more mirth.   
  
The younger Wizard sat down again, flopping his napkin down on the table and crossing his arms.  
  
  
"Let's hear it then, what did you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Enormously big hug to all of the people who have commented on the chapters in between. I -know- I have promised to answer to all those lovely reviews- but you have been marvellously generous and I just don't seem to be able to find the time!  
  
But, I'm picking the habit right back up as from chapter 27. If you still would like an answer on a comment or question, please do ask again or mail me on my personal e-mail.  
  
One thing to the people who asked if they could make their own disclaimer rhymes, PLEASE DO! I find them short, to the point and much more fun to write than the standard 'is not mine but belongs to bla bla', and I would love to read the ones other people might come up with.  
  
  
So here goes.  
  
Thanks and big hug to:   
  
Strega Brava: Thanks! Ari is a gem indeed- an unpolished one I hope with some rough edges.   
  
Miracle Vedilien & Vimh: Oi! What is ailing you! Hope you feel a bit better already. And thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks!  
  
KTM: You want more? There is more. -Lots more….. ;-  
  
Bucky: Thanks. Just picture all the nice things Sev can hide under his robes……… (Naughty smirk).  
  
Clio: Thank you! I found it terribly hard to write that scene and I am very glad I was able to pull it off.  
  
Morgyn Merlin: Aaagh! Please- no howlers (ducks away behind couch, peaks over it and slowly returns to keyboard) This update soon enough for you?  
  
Hestia: Thanks! Sev -does- deserve someone who makes him happy, now doesn't he? Poor sod! I really do fear for him, you know. For what the Goddess JKR might do to him (shudder). See the depth of my obsession…..  
  
Crimsonthorne: Hi! How they will try to hide the relationship? With a lot of snide remarks and banter. You see, making up can be sooo good…. (lol).  
  
n snape: Thanks for the review. You sat up all night to read my story? Wow, what a compliment Thanks!   
  
Rynye: Thanks! It was hard for me to write. I appreciate it extremely that people are letting me know they liked it. I love the idea of animated furniture, doing exactly what it is made for. A mirror that looks back at you, a sofa lounging around…  
  
Iejasu: Thanks! (blush).  
  
Lunarmouse: Thanks! With what little we know about our mysterious Potions Master, how could he be anything else? There -are- some very good Snape-as-perfect-bastard stories out there, but to my romantic mind, he could only be a tragic hero.   
With a mean streak.  
  
Blanco Anonymous: Thanks!  
  
Ozma: Humble bow to your high praise. Thank you! In my imagination, Remus Lupin is a very gentle creature, kind to children and small furry animals. You just don't want to hurt the ones he cares for. I bet he will sooner take action for someone he loves than for himself.  
The animated furniture and things are becoming a bit of a running gag trough the story. Glad you are enjoying it!  
To my mind, many people who have built thick walls between themselves and the world of whatever form, are the most vulnerable and deep feeling among us. My poor Severus certainly is one of those and he is taking a terrible risk with Ari. She could destroy him now- and she would probably claw the eyes out of anyone who would dare suggest such an outrage!   
About Sev's mark, I'm standing on the shoulders of Giants here. A lot of people have described the mark and ways Sev has tried to rid himself of it, especially when it would hurt him. I do not know exactly whom to tank for this inspiration anymore, but the thought stuck to me. The thought of a desperate self-mutilating person I find haunting and terrible. To me, Snape must often be desperate and haunted. Ergo, his scars around the mark.  
  
Quackquack: Thank you!  
  
Lala: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed 'tonight'.  
  
Impressedone: Thank you!  
  
Anonymous: Thank you! 


End file.
